You Are Not Forgotten
by tsuki.LTH
Summary: NC17. SLASH. UA. Marcus/Oliver. "Eu te amo", dizia Oliver, já esperando o habitual "Você é um tolo, sabia?".
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Antes de mais nada, esta fic foi feita (está sendo, in fact) para uma GRANDE amiga. Isso mesmo, a que me trouxe para o mundo do ficwritting! Muito obrigada por tudo, Asrail! Espero que goste.

_(E agradeço ao apoio do __Maru e do __Henrik, que me ouviram estressar com minha falta de idéias e me ajudaram a preencher pequenas lacunas que me tiravam o sono)._

Agora, ao de sempre:

**Warnings:** Sim, esta fic possui _slash_, _lemon_, _homens fazendo neném_, sexo gay, como preferir... **Se não gosta,** **NÃO LEIA!** Se não gosta de _Alternative Universe_ também, digo o mesmo, porque Hogwarts está FORA DE QUESTÃO aqui, ok? Grata.

**Disclaimer:** Sabe esses nomes ingleses, criativos, coloridos e etc? Então, são personagens da Rowling. Eu sou dona da mentalidade doente que os imagina transando e só 8D Por tanto... Have fun!

_(Asrail, me desculpe por esse Prólogo NADA longo. Eu me lembro muito bem de quando você disse que eu sou pior que você com prólogos XDD Mas não pude evitar...)

* * *

_

**Prólogo**

A chuva caia fina naquela manhã, enquanto as pessoas se amontoavam ao redor de um belo caixão de mogno. Sua família concordou que ele seria enterrado sem um velório antes – seria dolorosa demais a despedida. Todos presentes, o padre começou a orar, uma mulher cobrindo a ambos com um enorme guarda-chuva vermelho.

"A cor preferida dele", pensou um homem, já maduro, postado há poucos passos de onde repousava a cabeça do defunto. Olhava tristonho, perdido em lembranças há muito deixadas de lado por uma força maior.

Ele esperou todos saírem dali, para, só então, se deixar recordar de todas elas.

"Amor, vou te esperar no carro", foram as últimas palavras que ele ouviu, antes de mergulhar em sua memória.


	2. Get Up & Move

**N/A:** Antes de tudo, "_Manchester United_" é um time de futebol inglês, e tem como principais rivais o Liverpool e o Chelsea. E, sim, eu mudei a diferença de idade entre o pessoal.

* * *

**Get Up & Move**

- Oliver Wood, certo? – perguntou uma senhora, lá pelos seus cinqüenta anos, carregando consigo uma imensa lista. Parecia até marcar quais foram as boas crianças daquele ano.

- Sim, senhora. Disseram-me que ficaria no quarto...

- Quatrocentos e um, eu sei. Para que acha que carrego esta lista?

"Quanto mal-humor...", Oliver pensou consigo, enquanto alisava os cabelos castanhos.

Era seu primeiro dia naquela escola interna, e ele não queria nem pensar em como seria ter de aturar três anos de pura loucura – sim, loucura. Seriam três anos longe de qualquer contato feminino que não com senhoras como a da lista. Ainda assim, o fato de ter o futebol a seu favor o alegrava. Imaginara que ali, num ambiente completamente masculino, poderia se dedicar muito melhor à sua única grande paixão: o esporte. Quem sabe algum time de renome não o convidava para jogar?

- Bom, fica na ala oeste. Seguindo este corredor, vire na terceira entrada. Por enquanto, o senhor dividirá seu dormitório com outro garoto e só.

"Só um colega de quarto? Será que é fã do Manchester também?", o garoto começou a imaginar, indo para seu quarto.

Não se surpreendeu muito quando abriu a porta e se deparou com uma escrivaninha e um beliche – o banheiro ali era coletivo, diziam muitos que para evitar inconvenientes. De qualquer forma, cada ala possuía o seu, que era equipado com dez cabinas com vasos sanitários e vinte duchas – não que isso interessasse a Oliver naquele momento, claro.

Entrou, então, em seu novo lar, jogando displicente a mala em um dos colchões do beliche. Teria tempo para arrumar suas coisas depois. Indo para a janela, reparou em um papel preso na escrivaninha, o qual continha os horários e nomes das matérias que teria durante o ano. Sua felicidade foi enorme ao descobrir que teria Educação Física naquele mesmo dia, e logo tratou de buscar suas chuteiras, perdidas em algum lugar da mala.

"Ar puro, finalmente!", comemorou mentalmente, ao passo que se dirigia para o outro prédio da escola, o qual possuía as salas de aula. Seria logo após uma – chata – aula de Ciências Sociais que ele partiria para seu sonho, sua vida: as quadras. Quando o sinal tocou, ele já era pura adrenalina.

Chegando no estádio daquela escola, Oliver ficara boquiaberto: não imaginava que as instalações seriam tão grandiosas e elaboradas. O colégio dispunha de todo um maquinário para musculação, piscinas olímpicas, uma quadra de vôlei e handebol, outra de basquete e um campo de futebol. Era tudo o que precisava ver naquele dia, pensou consigo, já se imaginando ali, na disputa final de algum campeonato importante e ele, observador nato que era, arquitetando a jogada que faria o gol da vitória.

-... OLIVER WOOD! – gritou o instrutor, em frente à sua figura. Era um homem musculoso, o semblante severo. Alguns diriam assustador, mas Oliver ficava com "imponente".

- Aqui, senhor – endireitou-se ele, acordando de seus sonhos.

Tendo percebido que sua técnica de intimidar alunos não funcionou em Wood, o instrutor pareceu conter o mau humor para se dirigir a ele, se limitando a apontar secamente para um dos cantos do campo, onde alguns garotos o aguardavam.

- Ei! Em que posição você joga? – perguntou um deles.

- Ah... – ele deu uma pausa dramática – eu francamente não gosto de me destacar num jogo em equipe. Prefiro dizer que meu maior rendimento é no meio campo, mas isso só em caso do time precisar. Posso ser de serventia em qualquer lugar, desde que baste para meus colegas...

Pouco a pouco, enquanto Oliver discursava, todos os garotos que ali estavam pararam para ouvi-lo. Sua dialética não apresentava nenhuma característica marcante, muito menos um linguajar abrangente, mas, ainda assim, espantou aos demais. Como alguém, em seu primeiro dia de aula, poderia se mostrar tão disposto a cooperar com estranhos?

- É, bom... Você pode ficar no meio campo então. E os atacantes, quem serão?

- Nós! – dois garotos ruivos responderam, simultaneamente.

- Esperem... – ponderou Oliver – Antes de qualquer coisa, me chamo Oliver. E vocês, quem são?

Os dez rapazes demoraram um pouco para falar, talvez esperando ver quem daria a cara a bater antes. Não tardou muito, os dois garotos que se prontificaram anteriormente ergueram a voz:

- Weasley, ao seu dispor! Eu sou Fred, e ele...

- George! Prazer!

Pareciam bem entusiasmados com a figura de Oliver Wood, e não tardaram a olhar os outros de forma persuasiva, para que estes também se apresentassem. Assim, tendo descoberto os nomes de todos, Oliver pôde coordená-los e logo a partida começou.

- Vamos, Lino! Trabalhe com o Fred essa bola! – ele bradava de seu posto – Isso, Harry, continue seguindo dessa forma!

Com comandos simples, mas efetivos, o calouro de cabelos castanhos acreditou ter sido o mentor da grande vitória que tiveram sobre o outro time – mesmo não admitindo para os demais. Ele gostava, no fim das contas, de estar sempre por trás dos grandes atos, das grandes histórias, e...

- HAHAHA! – o riso parecia vir de longe, mas era de uma voz grave, que se fazia ouvir sem grandes dificuldades - Que palhaçada! Vocês chamam _isso_ de estratégia? Aposto como são todos torcedores do _United_.

Oliver Wood virou-se, a fim de encarar o herege que ousara desfazer de sua conquista e de seu time. A ira em seus olhos era perceptível, mesmo que domada.


	3. Black & White

**N/A:** Calma gente... Já está aí o segundo capítulo, pronto pra vocês! Só não garanto que o terceiro sairá tão depressa, porque pretendo finalizar o quarto antes de postá-lo.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Black & White**

Marcus Flint não devia medir mais do que Oliver Wood, porém, por conta de freqüentar academias desde pequeno, sua musculatura era claramente melhor trabalhada que a do outro, que possuía o corpo magro. Possuía uma fisionomia quadrada, o rosto bem masculinizado, as sobrancelhas bem pronunciadas. Ainda assim, formava um tipo bonito. Seus olhos azuis pareciam debochar dos rapazes que estavam ao redor de Oliver, e seu andar agregava uma certa classe à sua pessoa. Tudo isso fez com que exalasse uma aura de arrogância sem igual, embora um tanto quanto desengonçada.

- Tenho certeza de que os derroto facilmente... – concluiu, sorrindo. Uma tímida franja morena escorria em seu rosto, mas ele parecia não se importar.

- Marcus, atenha-se! Não bastasse chegar atrasado, ainda me vem com petulância? Trate de procurar um time que te queira como reserva...

O instrutor parecia comparar diversas vezes a foto que tinha do garoto em sua prancheta com o que via: parecia tão comportado na moldura branca que o colocaram que era até difícil de acreditar serem a mesma pessoa.

- Hmm, que seja... Só não vou ficar com esses-

- Então joga comigo – desafiou Wood, um sorriso confiante banhando o semblante, antes franzido – Eu te desafio a fazer mais gols do que eu.

- E o que acha que pretendo?

- Jogue no meu time, _Marcus_.

O moreno curvou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Fora chamado pelo nome? E o que aquele perdedor queria fazendo um convite daqueles? Não se deixaria levar por uma simples cordialidade vinda de um mero _populista_. Estava prestes a retrucá-lo, quando o instrutor pôs-se a falar:

- Ótima idéia, Oliver. Flint, trate de pegar um colete vermelho para jogar...

"Maldito", balbuciou Marcus, indo para um caixote no canto do campo, onde coletes, bolas e tacos estavam enfiados. Procurou um tanto por algum colete vermelho naquele meio, mas não parecia a fim de encontrá-lo. Optou, então, por vestir o primeiro que conseguiu pegar – era verde.

Todos a postos, a partida começou. Assim que pegou na bola, Oliver tratou de trabalhá-la com os Weasley e com Lino Jordan, como no último jogo. Não tardou para sair o primeiro gol, e Flint foi voraz em cima da bola, atropelando colegas do próprio time. Descontente com o sucesso imediato de Oliver, o moreno foi tentar virar o placar e marcou um gol por conta, depois de trombar com diversos jogadores.

- Weasley, quero vocês o máximo possível nas pontas. Formação triângulo!

- Certinho!

Começou outro tempo. Aparentemente, a disputa pela posse de bola não era mais contra o outro time, mas sim do time todo contra Marcus Flint, que por vezes acabava agredindo componentes aliados somente para anular os gols que Oliver Wood conseguira marcar. Depois de cinco gols – sendo três destes feitos por Oliver e dois, conseqüentemente, por Marcus – seguidos, o outro time decidiu sair de campo para observar a partida e ver quem levaria a vitória: o trabalho em equipe de Wood ou a audácia e grosseria de Flint.

Por fim, o garoto de cabelos castanhos acabou por vencer no saldo de gols com quatro a mais. Agradeceu, exausto, à equipe, que o ajudara e cooperara em todos os seus lances.

Na verdade, Oliver sabia muito bem que não era nenhum grande jogador, mas, com seu raciocínio rápido e sua visibilidade de campo, conseguia armar jogadas e utilizar as principais vantagens dos jogadores para esconder seus déficits. Estendeu a mão, então, para Flint. Por mais indignado que estivesse com a atitude do outro, ainda não era a hora para perder a cabeça... _Ainda_.

- Foi um bom-

- Cala boca! – disse o outro, empurrando para longe a mão de Oliver.

Wood enfureceu-se, agarrando Marcus pelo colete.

- Quem você pensa que é?! Chega atrasado, escolhe o que quer fazer, a cor do colete, quem derrubar... Não conhece nada de futebol, imbecil?!

- _Imbecil?!_ Imbecil é quem me chama! – o moreno apertou os pulsos do garoto que o segurava pelo colete – Vem com toda essa baboseira pro meu lado!

Com os dois se encarando de forma hostil, o instrutor achou que era dada a hora de intervir. Separou-os, então, com a ajuda de Lino.

- Vamos, rapazes! Chega por hoje!

"Essa besta... O que pensa que está jogando? Luta livre?", pensou Wood, se afastando dali irritado.

"Idiota... Só faltou jogar de mãos dadas com os outros...", concluiu Flint, virando os olhos.

Oliver demorou-se um pouco no banho, pensando se os demais garotos haviam gostado de sua atitude, ou se só o apoiaram para vê-lo brigando com Marcus. De qualquer forma, os Weasley pareceram bem convincentes nas duchas, falando empolgados sobre como desempenharam um papel importante na formação que Oliver havia pensado. Sorriram, então, os três, já cansados.

- Ei... Você, Oliver...

Oliver voltou-se para George. Estava prestes a sair quando fora solicitado.

- Quando quiser, somos do quarto trezentos e trinta. Trouxemos algumas bebidas conosco, então... Se estiver disposto a comemorar, avise!

- Ah – ele parecia desconcertado com o convite – Sim, sim... Obrigado, mas estou exausto.

- Tudo bem. Até qualquer hora!

- Até!

Assim, foi para seu quarto.

Chegando no corredor, viu que sua porta estava escancarada. Tentou se lembrar se não havia deixado-a aberta sem querer, mas nada do tipo vinha em mente.

"Será que...", começou a pensar, indo receoso até onde pudesse ver o que – ou quem – estava dentro do quarto.

- Mas que mer...


	4. In & Out

**N/A:** Para você que reclamava dos meus capítulos curtos... Enjoy!

_Desculpe a quebra excessiva deste capítulo, mas, ele tem (creio eu) muitos "momentos isolados", que não poderiam ser deixados completamente juntos, mas, também, são curtos demais para terem um capítulo cada um.

* * *

_

**In & Out**

Marcus Flint era quem estava lá. Estava pondo suas coisas numa das gavetas quando se deu conta de quem era o dono das malas que encontrara no quarto.

- Não me diga que você vai ser o meu colega de quarto. Sério... – Oliver olhava-o incrédulo, porém exausto – Diga que está arrombando meu quarto por prazer.

- É, como se eu tivesse algum prazer em ficar no seu quarto!

Os dois se entreolharam, ira e cansaço mesclando-se nos orbes castanhos e azuis dos garotos, que mais pareciam velhos, acabados depois de um longo dia de trabalho.

-... E o que significa isto? – perguntou, por fim, o garoto de cabelos castanhos, apontando para a porta.

- Ah... – Marcus pareceu, curiosamente, sem jeito – Você é idiota de levar a chave com você?

- Você... Você arrombou mesmo o seu próprio quarto? – Wood pousou a mão na testa.

"Só pode ser uma piada de mau gosto...", lamentou-se, tentando imaginar se aquilo não seria uma ilusão. Apertou bem os olhos, abrindo-os lentamente em seguida. A porta – e Marcus – continuavam lá.

- E você pretende...

- Eu já falei com a monitora do corredor, então não me trate como criança!

- O que ela te disse?

- E isso te interessa? É problema meu! – disse o moreno, trombando com o ombro de Oliver – Agh, vou almoçar...

"Claro que me interessa... Quando o quarto era só _meu_, ele tinha tranca e dobradiças funcionando!", pensou o outro, encarando a porta caída.

- Ah! – Flint exclamou, já fora do quarto – Escolhe sua cama. Você chegou primeiro e venceu hoje, então... Se não escolher logo, vou dormir na que quiser!

Oliver franziu o cenho, vendo o musculoso troglodita caminhar pelo corredor. Suas formas eram harmoniosas para alguém que não tinha o mínimo senso de como se comunicar em sociedade. Além disso, sua última fala deixou a entender que, por mais infantil e orgulhoso que fosse, no fundo, ele possuía algum princípio. Qual era, Oliver não estava muito interessado em saber. Encarou uma última vez a porta tombada e optou por não se estressar, ainda mais que seu intervalo de almoço estava acabando e ele não havia comido nada até então.

Seguiu, então, para o refeitório.

* * *

Aquela tarde foi lenta e cansativa para Oliver, que só pensava em dormir. Tivera mais duas aulas antes de ser liberado para aproveitar o tempo como bem entendesse – isto é, fazendo deveres já que, ao término do primeiro dia, estava cheio deles. Pensou em dar uma olhada no mural de atividades, ver se encontrava algum clube ou qualquer coisa extracurricular que lhe parecesse interessante. Aparentemente, tudo o que poderia encantar-lhe os olhos era a seleção para decidir quais seriam os garotos que representariam o colégio no torneio de futebol interestadual. O anúncio dizia que o time titular havia se formado, e Oliver deduziu que os veteranos ali presentes não pareciam muito interessados.

"Tratar com Hagrid", dizia o anúncio, "Secretário substituto".

Lá se foi Oliver Wood ter com Hagrid.

O garoto gostaria muito de ser do tipo intelectual, que participava de grupos de debate, ou mesmo de leitura, mas nunca conseguira parar quieto nesse tipo de atividade desde que descobrira o gramado. Era de pequeno que corria sem parar, brincava de chutar coisas e observava atentamente os movimentos alheios. Não era calculista como pessoa, mas dava um ótimo técnico.

- Eu gostaria de me inscrever para a seleção de...

- Olá! – respondeu simpático o homem barbudo do outro lado do balcão. Aquele era, provavelmente, Hagrid – Como vai, meu jovem? Vai tentar a sorte também?

"Nem o cumprimentei... Será que estou ficando mal humorado?", Oliver coçou a cabeça, constrangido.

- Boa tarde, senhor...

- Hagrid! – o homem sorriu – Pode me chamar só de Hagrid, filho.

-... Hagrid. Então... Que tipo de cargo estão oferecendo?

- Como assim? – o barbudo parecia confuso.

- Ahm... Gostaria de saber se tenho chances como técnico ativo do time.

- Ah, bem... Não exatamente – ele abaixou o tom de voz e, instintivamente, a cabeça, como se quisesse se esconder atrás de seu balcão – Sabe, não comente com ninguém que te disse isso, mas, nunca tivemos grandes jogadores nesta escola. Você pode tentar entrar como jogador e acabar opinando nos treinos! O que acha? É uma opção...

Oliver sorriu. Depois de ver um troglodita todo engomado como Flint, alegrava-se em saber que ainda existiam boas almas no mundo – ironicamente, mal barbeadas.

- É, não custa tentar. Meu nome é Oliver Wood, prazer! – o garoto estendeu a mão.

Hagrid retribuiu o gesto, apertando com certa força a mão do mais novo, que sentiu esta adormecer por um momento. Tentou disfarçar com um sorriso amarelo e, em seguida, voltou-se para uma grande porta que estava a seu lado. Estava com uma vontade imensa de conhecer todo o terreno da escola, e achou que aquela hora era a mais apropriada. Afinal, não faltaria tempo para os deveres.

Assim que cruzou a porta, Oliver deu de cara com um extenso corredor, que ele sabia levar até os telefones e, em seguida, à ala externa da escola. Caminhando paciente, começou a ouvir uma voz conhecida esbravejar. Era Marcus.

- Não, mãe! Eu não estava com... – seu tom de voz era furioso, impaciente - Mãe, eu já te disse que eu não fiz nada com ele! Ah... Você quer me ouvir? Mãe... QUE MERDA, MÃE!

Oliver estava certo de que Flint havia partido o telefone em milhares de partículas, mas surpreendeu-se ao constatar que o objeto continuava intacto. Foi caminhando na direção do outro, distraído, como se não tivesse ouvido nada daquilo. O moreno demorou a perceber a presença dele ali, e se espantou com esta.

- Você...

- Eu vou dormir na cama de cima – disse Oliver, seco. Os problemas familiares de Marcus não lhe eram pertinentes, e ele não tinha a mínima intenção de mudar isso. Seguiu, então, até sair dali.

O moreno, por outro lado, ficou parado um tempo, torcendo para que a fala de Wood significasse um "Não, eu não ouvi sua conversa. Eu não sei sobre você".

Chegara atrasado justamente por ter sido interrogado por sua mãe naquele dia, e sua cabeça estava a milhão. Como ela podia ser tão severa depois de meses do ocorrido? Bom, não importava mais... Escola nova, vida nova, pensou. Dirigiu-se, depois de uma última olhada em direção à saída, para seu quarto, imaginando se a porta já estaria consertada.

* * *

Naquela noite, depois do jantar, os dois foram forçados a se encarar.

Vestindo somente uma toalha, Oliver acabara de voltar de seu banho. Despediu-se dos Weasley no corredor e tratou de entrar em seu quarto – agora com a porta consertada. Marcus estava recostado na escrivaninha, furioso com a quantidade de deveres que tinha para fazer. Parou por um momento para observar o garoto de cabelos castanhos – agora molhados – e acabou por ser perder em seu corpo: não que fosse deslumbrante nem nada de destaque. Era magro, mas ainda assim, com os músculos do tórax levemente definidos. Um jovem esguio, concluiu.

- Não vai tomar banho? – perguntou Oliver, chacoalhando a cabeça para se esquivar da franja que caia em seus olhos.

Não aconselhavam levar roupas ou pertences para o banheiro além dos trajados, por conta de reclamações passadas sobre acidentes e roubos. Assim, ele começou a mexer em sua mala até encontrar o pijama. Foi para detrás do beliche e pôs-se a tirar a toalha de si, apoiando-a na cama.

- Eu... – Marcus virou-se para encarar Oliver, o semblante mal humorado. Ao ver uma pequena parte das costas bem delineadas do outro, sentiu-se um tanto desconcertado e tratou de voltar o olhar para seus deveres – Eu não te devo satisfações! Acha que sou porco? _Idiota_...

"Malditos beliches...", pensou.

- Bom – agora já vestido, Oliver trepou até o topo do beliche, ajeitando-se nas cobertas – Boa noite, _Marcus_.

O outro mordeu os lábios, irado. Quantas vezes aquele impertinente ainda o chamaria pelo primeiro nome, naquele tom de voz que mesclava ameaça e desdém, indiferença e soberania? Maldito. Maldito seja, Oliver Wood!

* * *

Durante aquela semana, os dois ainda se desentenderam algumas vezes, principalmente à noite, quando eram obrigados a se aturarem. Mesmo assim, domingo chegou e, com ele, a seleção para os jogadores do time da escola. Ambos se inscreveram e, por isso, acordaram super agitados.

- Onde você enfiou minhas chuteiras, Flint? Não as encontro em lugar nenhum!

- E eu vou lá saber do seu pé de moça? – Flint sorriu, malicioso – Calço bem mais do que você.

- Não preciso do meu pé para compensar o tamanho de nada...

- HÁHÁHÁ! Boa piada! Não sei porque perco meu tempo com você, Oliver. Sempre tão sagaz... Veremos hoje como vai se sair.

"Melhor do que você", praguejava o mais magro dos dois, ao passo que suas chuteiras apareceram em meio à zona que eram suas roupas jogadas.

Saíram do quarto rápidos, percebendo que vários jogadores também corriam apressados pelos corredores dos dormitórios, amontoando-se à medida que estes se estreitavam. Todos tinham o mesmo destino: o grande gramado, o aclamado teste. Oliver chegou a estranhar, considerando-se que Hagrid havia dito que não havia muitos jogadores bons ali. Ele imaginou que haveria poucos para o teste, mas, pelo contrário, todos os estudantes pareciam confiantes.

"Talvez seja mais interessante assim... Quero liderar um time vencedor".

Chegando no campo, porém, começou o dilema.

O instrutor que havia lhe dado aula no começo daquela semana estava organizando os candidatos por seu interesse: os que queriam ser laterais estavam num canto da arquibancada, os atacantes em outro... Oliver não sabia exatamente qual deveria tentar, já que todos pareciam cheios de alunos mais talentosos que ele. Foi quando notou um pequeno grupo, de apenas cinco alunos, parado no centro do campo.

De começo, pensou serem indecisos como ele, mas, aparentemente, todos estavam gesticulando como se fossem goleiros. Oliver nunca havia tentado ficar no gol justamente por achar uma péssima posição coordenativa: não seria capaz de direcionar o time, dar conselhos nem ajudar na hora de armar jogadas... Nada. Estaria completamente isolado dos demais e, não obstante, impossibilitado de agir. Mesmo assim, era a posição com menos interessados, e ele não poderia qualquer oportunidade que lhe surgisse. Decidiu por juntar-se ao grupo, o olhar distante, procurando para onde Flint teria ido. Do jeito que era bruto, só poderia estar junto dos atacantes.

- E aí, Oliver, como vai? – perguntou um garoto.

- Ah, olá, Harry! Bem, bem... Não sabia que era chegado em ficar no gol.

- Na verdade... Eu sempre fui goleiro titular nas minhas antigas escolas. Não que eles tivessem alguma opção melhor, mas...

"Se soubesse, não teria posto Neville no gol", pensou Oliver, um tanto quanto espantado. Teria sido uma boa arriscar-se como goleiro? Os outros garotos ali não eram seus conhecidos, mas e se ele fosse o único que nunca jogou no gol? Ou pior: e se todos ali já tivessem sido titulares de suas antigas escolas? Não havia tempo para maiores questionamentos.

O inspetor gesticulou para que os goleiros se dividissem em dois grupos de três, indo cada um para um gol. Por fim, enfileirou os atacantes – além dos que se disseram capazes de não errar pênaltis, e ordenou que estes começassem a testar os goleiros. Oliver preferiu ficar por último, observando cautelosamente o desempenho dos demais, o medo de ter feito besteira ainda latejando – mesmo que suprimido.

Assim que acabaram, eis que chegou sua vez. Não vira os saldos do outro gol, mas, do que estava, Harry e o outro garoto haviam se saído normal - nada excepcional. Era a sua vez de mostrar que conseguiria sair da média e se mostrar alguém significativo para o time. Não só por uma questão de querer _comandar_, mas acima de tudo para fazer sua parte, para cumprir com sua função – para se destacar.

Começou muito bem, defendendo os cinco primeiros chutes com facilidade. Até mesmo o chute de Marcus, que fora forte e cruel, direto no ângulo, ele conseguiu defender sem muita dificuldade.

E foi assim, surpreendendo-se com sua própria destreza e rapidez em captar a linguagem corporal do garoto que estava para chutar e reagindo – certo – a ela, que Oliver Wood acabou por ser escalado como goleiro – para a surpresa de todos que o viram jogar de meio-campo no começo da semana.

Junto a ele, Marcus Flint foi escalado como reserva. Mesmo mostrando-se ágil durante a aula no começo da semana, Marcus não foi capaz de marcar tantos gols, errando muito a mira. Os Weasley, Harry, Lino e alguns outros conhecidos de vista completaram o time, e o instrutor os alertou que todos os seus domingos seriam dedicados ao futebol.

Com isso, todos foram para seus dormitórios, cansados não só por conta da atividade exaustiva que fora o teste, mas também pelo calor que fazia naquele dia.

* * *

Já era passada a hora do almoço quando Oliver e Marcus chegaram em seu quarto e começaram a separar suas coisas para banharem-se, o moreno encarando seu colega de forma assustadora.

"Maldito. Defendeu meu chute e ainda é titular...".

- Acho que devemos esperar um pouco, não? O banheiro deve estar lotado agora.

- E daí? Quem disse que eu vou tomar banho com _você?! _– esbravejou Marcus, saindo do quarto sem maiores justificativas.

"Criança...".

Oliver passou um simples desodorante e foi comer, decidido a fazer seus deveres na biblioteca logo em seguida. Não era muito fã de tarefas escolares – e já havia adiado estas por demais. Agora que havia sido escalado como goleiro titular, queria usar o máximo de tempo livre para treinar e, como já estava cansado, optou por adiantar algumas coisas para poder se dedicar ao físico depois.

Assim, acabou por voltar para seu dormitório já no fim da tarde, crente de que poderia separar suas coisas e ir tomar banho tranqüilamente – o alvoroço já deveria ter passado.

Quando se aproximou do quarto, porém, começou a ouvir sons estranhos. Primeiro, pensou que Marcus estivesse esbravejando com alguém, contudo, ouvindo mais atentamente, parecia estar chorando – ou algo próximo disso. Teria sua defesa abalado tanto o brutamontes? Não era possível.

Oliver abriu a porta sem pensar duas vezes, a curiosidade abafando qualquer sentimento de preocupação que pudesse florescer ali.

O que viu foi... É, uma experiência e tanto.


	5. Yes & No

**Yes & No**

- _Ahh... Ah_ - Marcus parou, ao notar a porta se abrindo – Que... Que merda, Oliver!

- Err...

Marcus encontrava-se deitado em sua cama, suas calças arreadas até o joelho, a mão sobre sua virilha. Oliver não precisou de muito tempo para entender que o moreno estava se masturbando. Quer dizer, ali, sem nem tentar bloquear a porta com algum objeto que o alertasse da chegada do outro! O goleiro nunca estivera numa situação como essas, permanecendo parado por alguns instantes.

- Não te ensinaram a bater na porta, seu imbecil?! QUE MERDA!

- Porra! Você não consegue guardar seu pau por uma semana, Marcus?! _"Que merda"_ digo eu! Sou obrigado a voltar para meu dormitório e ver... _Isso!_ Argh...

Dizendo isso, Wood bateu a porta atrás de si, a imagem de Marcus se tocando atormentando suas idéias. Ele já havia se masturbado também – era de carne e osso, afinal – e sabia que adolescentes de quinze anos tinham esse tipo de necessidade à flor da pele, mas não achava normal se deparar com outro que não ele próprio nesse tipo de atividade. Se fosse algo natural, todos os garotos organizariam reuniões periódicas no banheiro para testemunharem outros se masturbando, e esse - felizmente, pensou Oliver - não era o caso.

"Merda! Aquele babaca...", ele chutou uma lata de lixo dos corredores, vazios àquela hora, "porque não consigo tirar essa imagem _nojenta_ da cabeça? Não vou conseguir encarar meu pau nunca mais!", Wood esbravejava mentalmente, a cabeça apoiada na parede.

Tudo o que ele queria apagar de sua mente eram os gemidos de Marcus, sua mão úmida, suas pernas desnudas... E porque se permitira observar tantos detalhes? O que um _homem_ teria de interessante?

- Nada! Não tem _nada!_ Você só está em choque, Oliver! É isso! – falou alto, chacoalhando a cabeça vigorosamente.

- _Você _está em choque?! – disse uma voz atrás de si, indignada.

- Vá pro inferno, Marcus! E nem pense e encostar sua mão em mim!

Oliver recuou um pouco, a expressão refletindo medo e repugnância.

-... Eu não tenho consideração nenhuma por você para não fazer isso – o moreno agitava os ombros desdenhosamente – _Estúpido._

- Percebi! Você... Você não tem escrúpulos?! Por um acaso você acha saudável-

- Cala boca! Estamos num corredor, ô madame escandalosa! – Marcus avançou, colocando Oliver contra a parede com seu corpo – Se quer fazer graça, espere para falar merda no quarto! Eu posso queimar sua reputação quando bem entender!

Com um olhar intimidador, Marcus soltou o outro rapidamente, parecendo ter ficado levemente incomodado pela proximidade que impôs entre ambos. Virou-se para a direção que o levaria para seu quarto, deixando o garoto de cabelos castanhos ali.

- Quer saber? _Foda-se você!_ – foram suas últimas palavras antes de deixar o corredor.

"Ele é doente... Acho que vou dormir nos Weasley hoje", concluiu Wood.

* * *

Quando Oliver pediu aos Weasley que emprestassem seu chão para ele dormir, os dois se entreolharam, curiosos.

- O que houve? – começou Fred, esgueirando-se para perto do goleiro.

- Aquele _macaco_ fez alguma coisa? – George imitou o irmão, completando-o - Porque, sabe...

- A maioria dos alunos te apoiaria se você comprasse briga com ele, Oliver!

- Pode crer! Se quiser, a gente desce o cacete nele! – os dois gêmeos ergueram seus punhos direitos, cerrados, encenando como socariam o moreno.

Oliver ficou ligeiramente sem graça de ter de se lembrar o motivo pelo qual optara dormir no quarto dos Weasley. Não poderia nem sequer sonhar em falar que viu _aquilo_. Embora Marcus fosse o mais prejudicado, ele não deixaria de ser caçoado e questionado sobre. Coçou a cabeça, olhando distante:

- Não, cara... Não foi bem isso. Eu só discuti com ele e... Ah, não quero ficar com o nome marcado logo na primeira semana de aula! Imagina a confusão que seria se nós brigássemos?

- Tem razão... Tudo bem, cara. Aparece por lá de noite. Agora, a gente-

- Temos uns documentos estúpidos pra acertar ainda, né, Fred?

- É! Maldita burocracia... Bom, falou então, Oliver. Até de noite!

- Até...

Dizendo isso, os dois foram para a secretaria. Oliver lembrou-se de que ainda tinha de tomar um banho e, se fosse mesmo dormir nos Weasley, precisava pegar algumas roupas para a manhã seguida. À contra-gosto, voltou para seu quarto.

Pegou sua cópia da chave e colocou na fechadura. Antes, porém, de virá-la e empurrar a porta, berrou:

- Marcus? MARCUS?

Nenhuma resposta vinda do outro lado, Oliver entrou em seu quarto. A cama de Marcus estava arrumada, intocada. Começou a imaginar onde o colega teria ido, ao passo que separava suas roupas e pertences necessários para passar a noite fora.

Nisso, Flint entrou. Estava sério, zangado. Ignorou a presença de Wood lá, sentou-se na escrivaninha e deixou que sua cabeça caísse em suas mãos, os cotovelos bem presos em cima de um dos cadernos ali deixados por ele.

-... Eu vou dormir nos Weasley hoje, então...

Oliver percebeu que o outro parecia compenetrado em algum pensamento, e provavelmente não estava dando a menor atenção ao seu aviso. Fechou a cara e continuou ajeitando as coisas. Sua raiva, mesmo que deformada, ainda se fazia presente, e ele decidiu por continuar falando, mesmo sem ter certeza de que o outro o ouvia:

- Quando eu voltar, espero que o quarto esteja-

- Eu já entendi a mensagem, _Wood_.

Marcus parecia incrivelmente vulnerável. Seu tom de voz era como o de um perdedor que nunca pôde provar uma vitória sequer, e ele mal tentava ocultar isso. Estava visualmente derrotado, o que não passou despercebido pelos olhos de Oliver. Este se calou por um momento, pensando se ele estaria daquele jeito por conta do que se passara entre os dois.

"Que raio! Primeiro vem pra cima de mim como se eu estivesse errado e agora fica que nem criança emburrada?!", pensou, incrédulo.

- Olha... Eu vou tentar mais uma vez: _QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?_

Flint assustou-se, erguendo o olhar para o outro. Mesmo tendo discutido com ele algumas horas atrás, não imaginava uma reação daquelas. Foi forçado a franzir o cenho e voltar com a aura raivosa de sempre.

- Do que você tá falando, Wood?! Você quer que eu peça desculpas?! Por acaso ficou com ciúmes da minha mão?! É você quem tem problema, fazendo daquilo algo enorme!

- Eu... – Oliver começou a se perguntar as mesmas coisas que Flint mentalmente, sem encontrar alguma resposta lógica.

- Que _bosta._ Não vai se repetir... Você não precisa agir como se eu fosse te estuprar ou coisa assim, marica! Eu tava com a mão em você? _Tava?!_

- Não! E eu não achei isso... Ah, porque perco meu tempo com você?

Oliver juntou as coisas furiosamente e se levantou decidido – não ficaria mais um minuto ali. Indo a passadas largas para a porta, foi parado pelo braço de Flint, que também se levantou.

- Você vai dormir aqui.

O garoto de cabelos castanhos tentara se esquivar do outro, mas foi em vão. Marcus parecia determinado – e bravo – o suficiente para segurá-lo com força pelo antebraço. Este começou, então, a virar Oliver para encará-lo: seus olhos estavam turvos, ilegíveis.

- O que... O que você pensa que está fazendo, Flint?

O moreno deixou que seu olhar caísse. Não soltara, contudo, o braço de Oliver.

- Escuta, _Woody..._ Ou você pára de agir como uma mocinha que foi traída pelo namorado, ou você me espanca que nem homem! Se você for dormir no quarto dos Weasley, sabe o que vão achar?!

- Que você peida à noite?

- É, exatamente isso... – Marcus virou os olhos, parcialmente cobertos por seu cabelo - Por acaso eles sabem o porquê de você decidir ir lá? Hein?

- Não, né! Você quer que eu conte?

- Então! Por um acaso, eles se _interessaram_ em saber?

-... Fala logo o que você quer.

- Vão achar que os três queimam uma rosca legal! E vai sobrar para nós dois, Oliver. Não quero ninguém me chamando de bichinha por _sua_ culpa...

- Você é tão infantil – ele deu um último tranco no braço de Marcus, que o soltou.

- Vai então! Eu já falei que não vou fazer nenhuma estupidez denovo, mas tudo bem! A madame pediu, a madame terá!

- Cala boca, punheteiro dos infernos! Vou tomar banho que eu ganho mais!

Marcus preparou-se para retrucar, mas, quando percebeu, Oliver já havia batido a porta e saído.

"É uma bicha enrustida mesmo... E ama uma saída dramática".

* * *

- AAH! – Oliver gritou, possesso, enquanto terminava de lavar os cabelos.

Talvez tivesse realmente reagido de forma exagerada sobre o ato. Talvez estivesse enganado em criar tanto caso para com isso. "Foi só um deslize, afinal", tentava argumentar consigo mesmo. Chacoalhou a cabeça para tirar o excesso de água e começou a se ensaboar, parte por parte...

Já completara uma semana ali, e ele não havia se tocado uma única vez. Por vezes acordava ereto, mas logo se distraia e contornava a situação, já que não pegaria nada bem aparecer de barraca armada para Marcus.

Olhou para o banheiro: deserto. Já sentindo o conhecido arrepio subir-lhe as costas, eis que Oliver se rendeu à mesma tentação que Marcus. Constrangeu-se um tanto ao pensar que estava sendo tão estúpido quanto o moreno – ou até pior, em se tratando de estar nas cabinas dos chuveiros, as quais as divisórias eram levemente menores que as dos vasos sanitários. Contudo, isso não o conteve de ceder à vontade.

Movimentava a mão rapidamente, sem muita paciência – era como libertar uma fera há muito aprisionada, mas que não perdera o gosto pela liberdade. Não conseguiu nem figurar alguém para homenagear, e logo gozou.

Olhou par sua mão, suja, e começou a pensar se havia mesmo feito a decisão certa. Talvez o que Flint falara estivesse certo, e ele ficaria difamado por ser o garoto que "dorme no quarto dos outros". Um jogador de futebol nunca poderia se sujeitar a esse tipo de coisa, ainda mais em sua primeira semana de aula!

Enxugou-se e foi comer algo para o jantar, pensando ainda na reação que tivera para com Marcus, agora já com uma certa aura culpada pairando sobre suas idéias.

No caminho, encontrou-se com Lino e acabou por ficar conversando com este até altas horas, sempre sobre futebol.

* * *

_BEEEEEP!_ - tocou o despertador.

- Ah, que droga... – resmungava o moreno, embrulhado em suas cobertas – Aquele imbecil nem dormiu aqui e deixou essa _merda_ ligada.

Levantou-se a contragosto para desligar o aparelho irritante, já que Oliver o deixara pendurado no canto de sua cama. Tateava, ainda cego de sono, pela borda do colchão do outro quando, inesperadamente, encontrou uma mão.

"_Ahm?_", assustou-se mentalmente, forçando os olhos a acordarem e olharem de onde vinha aquela mão, "Então... Ele decidiu dormir aqui?".

Marcus parou um pouco para observar a Oliver dormindo. Seu cabelo desarrumado, os lábios entreabertos, o tórax exposto...

_BEEEEEP!_

- WOOD! – berrou o moreno, não sabia muito bem se para o outro ou para ele próprio – _Desliga essa merda!_

Oliver abriu os olhos, assustado – pelo grito ou pela proximidade de Marcus, ele não fazia idéia – e instintivamente deu um tapa no despertador. Afastou-se do outro e pôs-se a descer da cama.

- Por acaso você pretendia me dar um beijo de bom dia, Marcus? Acordar com essa cara feia na minha frente...

- Como se a sua cara fosse linda – o moreno se virou, indo pegar seu uniforme.

Por mais que fizessem Educação Física juntos, os dois caíram em salas separadas. Com horários diferentes, segunda-feira se tornara o único dia em que precisavam acordar ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois já arrumados, alguém bate na porta:

- Oliver! OLIVER!

- Bom dia! – disse Wood, abrindo a porta.

Eram os gêmeos Weasley. Compartilhavam um toque libertino no olhar, ao passo que se endireitavam para parecerem sérios:

- Aparentemente, não teremos aula hoje.

- Como assim? Nem Educação Física?!

- Pois é... – começou George – Disseram algo sobre uma reunião de professores por conta de dois idiotas que roubavam doces da cozinha. Babaca, não?

- Chamaram os pais e tudo – completou Fred – Você não pode dar um _peido_ nessa escola que já ferram tudo.

- Ah...

Por um momento, Oliver pensou o que teria acontecido se o tivessem visto se masturbando nas duchas. E porque os pais de Marcus não foram chamados por conta da porta? Estranhou um pouco a conduta do colégio, mas de qualquer forma, sua maior decepção vinha do fato de não poder jogar.

- Mas não faça essa cara, meu caro.

- É, nós preparamos algo...

Nesse ponto, os gêmeos se aproximaram lentamente de Oliver, verificando se não havia ninguém ouvindo o que diriam a seguir. Marcus, que estivera ouvindo a conversa de soslaio, parara de mexer falsamente em seus cadernos e, discretamente, se deixou aproximar um pouco mais deles, a fim de ouvi-los.

- Vá ao nosso dormitório umas cinco horas.

- Estamos pensando em _comemorar _a falta de aulas...

Os dois voltaram a se afastar, parecendo relutantes em deixar que uma distância muito grande os separassem de Oliver. Este sorriu, entendido:

- Valeu. Eu apareço por lá...

Os gêmeos assentiram com a cabeça e foram andando pelo corredor, apressados, imaginou Oliver que para avisar os demais. Fechou, então, a porta, voltando-se para sua cama: era tão tentadora a idéia de voltar a dormir que ele nem se deu conta do olhar inquisidor que Marcus lançara para ele.

Na realidade, nem o próprio Marcus se dera conta do comportamento que adquirira para com os Weasley. A única coisa que sentia era uma raiva crescente, pensou ele que pelo fato de não ter sido convidado. Quer dizer, ele se julgava tão parte do time quanto Oliver...

- Acho que vou dormir mais. Afinal, eu já fiz meus deveres – provocou o mais magro, apontando para a escrivaninha – Mas alguém aqui parece ter se esquecido deles...

- Cala boca, babaca. Você não é minha mãe pra mandar eu fazer lição de casa – disse o moreno, indo relutante para a escrivaninha.

Passaram boa parte do dia dessa forma: Oliver dormindo em sua cama, Marcus dormindo em cima de seus deveres – depois de quinze minutos tentando fazê-los. Quando decidiram despertar, já passava das três da tarde.

Oliver foi o primeiro a acordar, e foi logo separar suas coisas para tomar um banho, já que a idéia de aparecer imundo na comemoração dos gêmeos ruivos não lhe era muito agradável. Abafou os risos ao constatar que Marcus babara em seus deveres. Parecia até um _ogro_ que fora abatido por uma pancada na cabeça, e só agora começava a se recuperar.

Marcus abriu os olhos, uma forte dor de cabeça forçando-o a contrair o cenho. Não trocou nenhuma palavra com Oliver, que saiu sem aviso.

- Droga, como pensar pode fazer mal... – o moreno balbuciava, olhando a claridade vinda da janela. Tocou os lábios de leve e, percebendo que havia saliva escorrida ali, embaraçou-se – _Merda_.

Passou ainda algum tempo ali, refazendo algumas lições e terminando outras, até ouvir seu estômago roncar violentamente e se dar conta de que não comera nada até então. Olhou no relógio: cinco horas da tarde.

- _O quê?!_ – espantou-se, olhando novamente para a janela. A claridade se fora e, em seu lugar, milhares de vultos escuros, raios derrotados de luz e nuvens se amontoavam no céu, informando que a noite estava para chegar em breve. Assim, tratou de se arrumar e sair para comer. Contudo, não foi a única coisa que decidiu fazer.

Às seis horas e dez minutos da tarde, Marcus Flint saiu possesso do corredor de telefones, trombando em três assistentes da escola e mais outros garotos – ele não queria saber de nada a não ser tomar uma jorrada de vento no rosto.

* * *

- _Oooopa..._ _Calmae, Oliver_ – dizia George aos tropeços – _Já vaaaaaai?_

Oliver não sabia se era sua dor de cabeça ou a péssima dicção de George bêbado, mas nada parecia inteligível naquela altura da noite. Não que estivesse completamente embriagado, já que conseguia andar sem dificuldade, porém, achou melhor ir para seu dormitório antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

- Falou... – foi o máximo que conseguiu elaborar, já que não entendera nada que o ruivo dissera.

Saiu do quarto dos gêmeos com a certeza de que estava indo embora na hora certa, já que um deles pareceu ter vomitado assim que Oliver bateu a porta. Sorriu consigo e seguiu tranqüilamente até seu quarto, onde se jogou na primeira cama que viu.


	6. Let Me Love You Boy

**N/A:** Gente, desculpa! Tinha postado errado, sorry! Aqui está o REAL "Let Me Love You Boy".

* * *

**Let Me Love You Boy**

Já passava das onze da noite quando Marcus decidiu voltar para seu quarto, imaginando que não demoraria muito para algum monitor lhe repreender. Não que tivesse medo; pelo contrário, ele até gostava do clima tenso que infringir algo lhe impunha, mas já estava atulhado de problemas e cobranças – não precisava de _mais_ uma. Assim, voltou a seu quarto.

Quando abriu a porta, contudo, tomou um susto. Oliver estava jogado, ainda com seu uniforme, na cama de baixo do beliche. O moreno começou a tentar imaginar a razão que levaria o outro a deitar em sua cama – e não na _dele_.

Ele foi se aproximando sutilmente de Oliver, que estava encolhido na borda oposta do beliche, perto da parede. Sentiu o cheiro de álcool e, tendo a certeza de que o garoto de cabelos castanhos dormia pesado, sentou-se ao seu lado, em transe.

Mesmo que ainda estivesse de uniforme, a camisa e a gravata de Oliver estavam frouxas, permitindo a Marcus que vislumbrasse seu pescoço – o que parecia estar implorando-lhe para ser mordido. Pouco a pouco, ele foi aproximando sua boca da carne fresca que era a do adormecido. Sabia que seria um risco enorme fazer aquilo, principalmente porque o outro o detestava acima de tudo, mas era impossível. Ele não podia mais se segurar...

- AH! – berrou Oliver, acordando aturdido. Instintivamente, ergueu a mão até o pescoço, sentindo algo estranho ali.

Marcus havia se esquivado a tempo de não ser estapeado, mas não de fugir do olhar inquisitivo de Oliver, que mesclava horror e indignação.

- O que... O que você... _VOCÊ É RETARDADO?!_ – gritou, levantando da cama num pulo e recuando para a quina oposta do quarto – Seu...

- Cala boca, idiota... – disse o moreno, indo em direção ao outro – Acha que eu não saquei? Eu sei que você quer, então não vem com _mimimi_ pro meu lado...

Oliver já se preparava para se esquivar, mas o moreno havia previsto isto e, sendo mais forte, prensou-o contra a parede. Os dois se encararam por um momento: Marcus sério, impenetrável; Oliver inquieto, confuso. Era um duelo entre duas grandes forças que se travava ali, e o silêncio de seus olhares não escondia os gritos que cada um possuía dentro de si.

- Eu não sou _viado_, Marcus!

- Eu muito menos – o moreno sorriu maroto, se divertindo com aquilo.

Cheio de raiva que estava, Oliver abriu a boca para xingar, mas fora subitamente beijado pelo outro, não tendo nem tempo de se defender.

"Hmm...", ele gemia, a língua voraz de Marcus violentando a sua. Já havia beijado antes, mas as garotas pareciam tão delicadas, tão passivas, tão... Sem graça. Oliver já estava fechando os olhos quando se deu conta da loucura que estava fazendo, interrompendo bruscamente o beijo e dando um tapa na cara de Flint.

- _Bicha!_ Como você pode?! Nós jogamos futebol, cacete! – ele juntou forças e empurrou o moreno, que estava um tanto quanto frustrado, para trás, correndo para a porta.

Rapidamente, Flint agarrou-o pelo tórax, deixando seus corpos bem próximos. Com a boca no ouvido do outro, começou a sussurrar, languidamente:

- Como se isso significasse algo... Não tem um time com jogadores assim no Brasil? Até os melhores jogadores do mundo queimam rosca, _Woody_. Agora – ele deslizava a mão até os lábios de Oliver, que estava em choque – Admita. Admita que você também queria.

-... Queria o quê? – Oliver já estava começando a desistir, sentindo um relevo familiar atrás de si.

- Aquele dia... – com a outra mão, o moreno arranhava de leve todo o tórax e abdômen de Oliver, lambendo os lábios – Você queria ter me visto gozar, não queria? Eu tenho certeza.

- Eu... – o garoto de cabelos castanhos sentia seu pênis pulsando, já ereto – Eu não sou...

- Bicha? – Flint desceu a mão até o pênis do outro, apertando-o por cima da calça.

- _Aaaah..._

- Não se faça de difícil, _Woody_... – o moreno começou, ainda por cima da calça, a masturbá-lo.

- _Marcus, argh_ – com a cabeça caída, Oliver demonstrava-se rendido e submisso, deixando a nuca livre para o outro degustar, os braços soltos – _Não..._

O mais forte dos dois empurrou Oliver com o corpo contra a parede, deslizando a mão pelo cós de sua calça e continuando a masturbá-lo. Mordeu, delicadamente, a orelha deste e sussurrou, sorrindo triunfante:

-... Você já perdeu esse jogo.

Os dois trocaram uma longa noite de carícias, masturbando um ao outro até que ambos pudessem gozar.

A última coisa que Oliver conseguiu pensar foi sobre como as mãos de Marcus Flint eram tão mais hábeis que as próprias, e como aquele orgasmo fora surpreendentemente bom.

* * *

_BEEEEP!_

- Ah, quero dormir mais... _Droga_ – resmungava o goleiro sonolento, ainda deitado na cama de cima do beliche.

Wood desceu de lá esfregando os olhos, cambaleante de sono. Olhou para a cama de baixo da sua, a de Flint, e constatou que este já havia partido para a aula. Uma terrível dor de cabeça se apoderara dele, e tudo o que vinha em mente eram vultos: reconheceu os gêmeos rindo e oferecendo-lhe bebidas, muitas garrafas viradas, uma figura imponente o prensando e, por último, sombras eróticas que se moviam desajeitadas. Quer dizer, a dele era a desengonçada. A outra pessoa que estava consigo, ele lembrava bem, era habilidosa - e masculina.

"Merda!", pensou consigo, acordando de súbito. Todas as lembranças do que fizera antes de adormecer ficaram claras, até o ponto onde ele e Flint gozaram, trocaram um longo beijo e foram dormir, aparentemente satisfeitos um com o outro. Oliver sentia calafrios só de lembrar, mas não podia deixar de se questionar e condenar pelo que ocorreu.

Desde quando ele sucumbia a homens dessa forma? Seu último relacionamento foi responsável pela perda de sua virgindade – coisa que não o incomodou nem um pouco. Adorava mulheres e suas curvas impiedosas, seus trejeitos ariscos e convidativos. Porque procurar por contato com um _homem?_ E porque alguém como Flint, que o insultara constantemente, não tinha escrúpulos, estava sempre indisposto...

"AAAH, CHEGA DE PENSAR NISSO!", gritou, chacoalhando freneticamente a cabeça.

Pegou alguns livros e bateu a porta com tudo, indo para uma cansativa aula de Matemática. Ele já havia adiantado boa parte dos exercícios, e a matéria lhe parecia banal para a carreira que pretendia seguir. No futebol, só a parte financeira é que importaria, e era justo _essa_ que não aprenderiam naquele ano.

Entediado, começou a olhar ao redor, procurando algo para distrair a mente e fazê-lo acreditar que o tempo poderia passar mais rápido. Tudo era válido para afastar a lembrança do cheiro de Marcus, que parecia continuar impregnando seu corpo.

* * *

Terminadas as aulas daquele dia, Oliver correu para as duchas, esperando que a água o redimisse das experiências que tivera com seu colega. Tomou um longo banho, afinal, já estava se agradecendo por não ter encontrado com Marcus até àquela hora do dia, e o que ele menos queria era voltar para o quarto e encontrá-lo lá, em seu antro de perdição.

Ajeitando a toalha em si, saiu da ducha e se deparou com os gêmeos que, aparentemente, também haviam acabado de se banhar e estavam indo para seus quartos. Colocadas de forma desleixada, as toalhas deixavam que Oliver pudesse ver boa parte de seus corpos: tão esguios quanto ele ou até mais, pareciam esbanjar de boa flexibilidade, dada a forma como se moviam. Sem se dar conta, o goleiro começou a lembrar do corpo de Flint, que era bem mais musculoso e trabalhado, os ombros mais largos e os contornos mais masculinos. Chegava a ser quadrado – coisa que, surpreendentemente, Wood não achara desagradável.

- Oliver! – acenaram os dois, em sincronia, tratando de se aproximar do jovem de cabelos castanhos, agora molhados e escorridos por seu rosto.

- Olá, Weasley...

- Como está? Se bem que você nem bebeu tanto ontem, né...

Wood gostara dos gêmeos e de sua disposição, e o fato de serem tão hospitaleiros também lhe chamava a atenção, mas era incômodo ser chamado por eles a qualquer momento, ainda mais em circunstâncias como aquelas. Com os dois próximos a si, lembrou-se novamente de Marcus. Sim, pouco depois de se render, o moreno tratou de despi-lo sem pudor algum, fazendo questão de usar sua boca para degustar toda a sua pele e lamber o gozo que saiu em sua mão. Ah, Marcus...

- Ah, não sou tão fã de beber, cair e levantar.

- Entendo – disse George, olhando para Fred – Então...

- Deixa pra lá! – Fred pareceu captar algo no olhar de George e tratou de tomar cuidado para não deixar que Oliver também o fizesse – Pensamos em te chamar pra ir beber mais no domingo, depois do treino e...

- Obrigado, mas acho que vou aproveitar para adiantar mais deveres.

Os gêmeos olharam frustrados, e o tom de indignação em suas vozes fora categórico:

- O quê?! Mas é só isso que você sabe fazer?! Ah, relaxa um pouco, Oliver!

- É! Afinal, você só tem quinze anos! Agora é a idade pra fazer merda!

- É, eu sei... – disse Oliver, cansado – Vou pensar na oferta de vocês. Agora, se não se importam, não é muito agradável conversar com homens seminus...

Os gêmeos se afastaram, deixando-no passar. Oliver teve a impressão de ver ambos com uma expressão ranzinza no rosto, como crianças que não ganharam os doces que queriam.

"Bah! Como se vocês soubessem o que é fazer merda", pensou Oliver, revirando os olhos e indo para seu quarto. Cansado do turbilhão de pensamentos que invadira sua mente, ele nem pensou em bater na porta ou verificar se Flint estava no quarto. Para sua surpresa, lá estava ele, debruçado na escrivaninha, fazendo seus deveres.

- O banheiro tá muito cheio? – perguntou o moreno, não tirando a cara do caderno.

Oliver espantou-se. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?! Depois do que fizeram, ficava claro que Flint não tinha outras intenções senão levá-lo lá para ir mais a fundo.

- C-Como assim?! Ele tá cheio! _Bem_ cheio! – respondeu ele fervoroso, a cara refletindo embaraço.

Algumas imagens dos dois a sós no banheiro começaram a tomar lugar em sua mente. Eram somente duas toalhas que separavam o tesão de ambos, e ele já enxergava Marcus tomando as rédeas para livrar-se dessa condição – já que Oliver se mostrara bem hesitante na noite anterior. Era estranho, diferente, curioso...

- Ah sim – a voz de Marcus cortou como uma lâmina os pensamentos de Oliver. Não parecia nem um pouco alterado, e em nenhum momento virou-se para encarar o outro – Então acho que vou tomar banho à noite mesmo...

Oliver abaixou a cabeça e foi pegar suas roupas, arremessando as que não usaria com força na cama. O jeito como mordia os lábios exprimia a vontade que tinha de esmurrar Marcus, de acabar com sua dignidade e desmerecê-lo, mas também, a tormenta que sentia quando imaginava algo além do que compartilharam, ou mesmo tentava adivinhar as intenções de Flint para com ele. Voltou-se para o outro, confuso, e foi para trás do beliche se trocar. Algo nele queria a atenção de Marcus, queria que o moreno virasse e o admirasse enquanto se arrumava, mas nada aconteceu. Juntou, por fim, as roupas sujas, pretendendo levá-las para lavar.

Quando já estava na porta, ouviu uma voz dominante vinda da escrivaninha – era Marcus quem lhe dirigia a palavra:

- Você é sempre carente assim, é? Que patético...

-... Carente? – Oliver se virou para o moreno, indignado. Jogou as roupas de forma displicente para o lado, sem se dar ao trabalho de ver aonde cairiam, e partiu pra cima de Flint – _Carente?!_ Você quem quis! Eu nunca curti essas coisas e você vêm de putaria pro meu lado?! _Não fode!_

- Mas eu nem fodi ainda... – Marcus não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com o outro, e continuava a encarar seu caderno – Mas quando foder, você vai andar de cadeira de rodas por uma semana, _Woody_.

Com a raiva em seu máximo, o goleiro puxou o outro pelo colarinho, forçando este a encará-lo. Percebeu um sorriso de escárnio transpassando o rosto de Marcus, o que o fez se irritar mais ainda:

- _QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?! SE VOCÊ É VIADO, O PROBLEMA NÃO É MEU!_

- Ah, então agora a culpa é minha?! Você também queria, sua _bicha louca!_ Pode me falar a merda que for, eu não erro. Imbecil...

Dizendo isso, Flint beijou Oliver com toda a força que conseguiu, aproveitando cada segundo antes que o outro lhe desse um tapa cheio na cara, desvencilhando-se de seus lábios.

Wood permanecia atônito, sem saber o que falar. Por mais que estivesse com raiva, a origem desta se tornou turva e ambígua. Sentindo-se imobilizado por seus próprios dilemas, agarrou as roupas e correu para fora do quarto.

Flint, por sua vez, permaneceu parado ali por um tempo, observando a porta que o outro batera sem piedade.

Nunca entendeu muito bem porque tinha essa mania de tentar cativar as coisas que gostava desmerecendo-as. Esse tipo de conduta sempre lhe fora repugnante em outras circunstâncias, mas ele se via fadado a seguí-la. Tolerava, contudo, esta para consigo. Discutia e não deixava passar, mas, no fundo, esse tipo de coisa o fazia se sentir vivo – o calor da briga, o ápice da discussão... Eram como uma grande força, que vinha errante e crescia até culminar em socos ou em sexo – e ambos eram extremamente divertidos.

"Ainda tenho tudo aquilo de lição... Bosta", pensou o moreno, ajeitando-se na escrivaninha novamente.

* * *

Já era noite quando o banheiro aquietou-se. Todo o dia, eram centenas de jovens que se banhavam ali, tornando raros os momentos onde este se encontra vazio. Porém, alguns dos rapazes já se deram conta dos horários vazios, e Marcus era um deles. As câmeras de segurança só o seguiriam até uma antecâmara do banheiro, deixando-o livre para fazer o que bem entendesse, e ele sabia que não tardaria até algum monitor vir verificar tudo e fechar a porta de acesso às duchas, mas, pelo que calculara, ainda tinha uma hora tranqüila para si, ali.

Molhando os cabelos até cobrir os olhos, se pôs a repassar tudo o que ocorrera nos últimos dias, começando com Oliver se destacando no futebol. Em sua antiga escola, eram poucos os que ousaram duelar com ele e destes, só um chegou muito perto de vencer. Ainda assim, a rivalidade que encontrou em Oliver o cativou: o fato de serem garotos antagônicos era incrivelmente fascinante para Marcus, já que as probabilidades de cair no mesmo quarto que seu inverso eram relativamente pequenas. Logo, não foi difícil nutrir uma obsessão secreta, um desejo de posse, de marcar território. Quando teve Oliver em seus braços, mesmo que um tanto ébrio e por pouco tempo, sentiu-se longe de problemas familiares e quaisquer frustrações que tinha para com sua vida. Só queria saber de uma coisa: o sentimento de domar Wood, tornando-os iguais no saldo de vitórias.

Sentindo uma vontade repentina de se masturbar, Marcus foi deslizando as mãos para baixo, quando ouviu passos. Temendo ser o monitor, correu para endireitar-se, agradecendo o fato de não ter tido uma ereção ainda.

Olhou por um tempo para a porta. Não que fosse ser visto diretamente, já que as cabinas tinham portas, mas o monitor poderia pedir para que Flint saísse, e não seria nada bom. Contudo, ninguém emergiu da antecâmara, e ele começou a pensar se não teria sido paranóia sua. Então, com sua vontade clamando por mais, foi calmamente com a mão até seu pênis, o medo do monitor aparecer ainda fazendo-o hesitar.

Aparentemente, o que ouvira foram somente barulhos externos, nada com que tivesse de se preocupar.


	7. You Think You're A Man

**You Think You're a Man**

-… Você estava falando sério?

Marcus franziu o cenho, reconhecendo a voz que vinha da porta do banheiro. Então era Oliver quem fizera os ruídos anteriores? Pensando melhor, um monitor não teria sido idiota a ponto de deixar sua presença tão evidenciada. Restringiu-se a manter o olhar numa das paredes da cabina – o jogo de ignorar Oliver continuava.

- Sério sobre o quê, idiota?

Wood queria desesperadamente ser notado por Flint, mas só agora se dera conta de tal necessidade. Carecia do olhar do outro, que nem enquanto beijando-o se deu ao trabalho de encará-lo. Engoliu seco, consciente de que ele não poderia ser o que se aproximaria. Marcus _tinha_ de notá-lo.

- Sobre querer tomar banho sozinho. Eu achei que você queria...

Por um instante, Marcus pôde jurar que se transformara num cachorro com o faro aguçado, tal foi sua feição ao detectar o tom de voz naquela frase. Virou-se subitamente, estupefato. Sua surpresa foi maior ao ver Oliver: estava vestindo só sua camisa do colégio, desabotoada a ponto de entregar todo o corpo dele para o moreno, e sua cueca – que, colada, delineava bem o que interessava a Marcus. Este entrou em transe, seu pênis explodindo de tesão. Tentou se concentrar no rosto de Oliver, mas este parecia mais tentador ainda com uma expressão apreensiva, encabulada e levemente suplicante maquiando a pele áspera do goleiro.

Flint abriu a porta de sua cabina, deixando-se ver por Oliver. Este estacou, surpreso. Já havia visto boa parte do corpo do moreno, mas molhado, com o cabelo escorrido em seus olhos, a boca entreaberta e uma ereção que pedia para ser degustada, Marcus parecia até outra pessoa.

- E então... Você vem? – Marcus abriu os braços, um sorriso sacana no rosto – Ou você vem e vai? Ou você vem e depois vai? Ou você vem e fica?

Oliver mordeu a boca, ofegante, e foi direto para Flint, que o cercou com seus braços sem agarrá-lo. Encararam-se por um minuto, o suficiente para que suas respirações se tornassem uma só, o pescoço de um sentindo o ar pesado sair da boca do outro.

Os cabelos de Oliver se molharam um tanto, fazendo com que escondessem parcialmente seus olhos. Marcus afastou-os bruscamente, pousando a mão sobre o queixo do goleiro. Aproximando-se mais, fez com que suas ereções se esbarrassem, o tesão de um querendo ser liberto pelo do outro.

- _Ahh..._ – gemeu Wood, olhando para o membro desnudo de Marcus contra o seu, que permanecia dentro de sua cueca – Não me provo-

Com força, Flint empurrou Oliver contra uma das paredes da cabina, fechando sua porta. Assim, juntou seus corpos e começou a esfregar seu pênis no do outro, torturando-o vagarosamente. Chegou perto do ouvido do goleiro e sussurrou, as mãos prendendo as deste na parede:

- Você quer continuar, não quer? Eu sei que você quer... – ele mordeu levemente o lóbulo do outro – Você quer bem mais...

- _Hmm..._ Eu, eu... – Oliver tentava raciocinar com todas as forças, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi inclinar a cabeça, deixando o pescoço livre.

Marcus começou a mordê-lo levemente, da orelha até a curva de seu pescoço, fazendo Oliver gemer e se esfregar involuntariamente contra ele. O moreno agarrou as coxas do goleiro e parou por um momento, subindo os olhos desde a virilha do outro até o rosto, que clamava por mais. Conseguia ver os mamilos de Oliver através de sua camisa branca, naquele estágio já encharcada. Flint lambeu os beiços, aproximando os lábios do goleiro:

- Vamos... – ele soprava na boca do outro, sem tocá-la – Fala pra mim, _Woody_, fala o que você quer...

O olhar suplicante de Wood já deixava claro que estava completamente à mercê do outro, mas este não se contentaria com algo assim. Ele tinha de submetê-lo por completo, derrotá-lo através de seu tesão. E conseguiu.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Oliver levou as mãos de Flint até sua cintura e foi descendo com elas, forçando o moreno a tirar sua cueca. Só então é que os dois puderam sentir um ao outro, plenamente. Ofegaram em uníssono, observando como estavam ambos duros.

- Me fala o que você quer... – Marcus pegou forte no pênis de Oliver, mas quando estava começando a masturbá-lo, este o parou.

Oliver lançou um último olhar a Flint, mostrando suas íris escravas às do moreno, e começou a mordiscar e beijar todo o tórax deste, até chegar ao pênis. Era tão tentador sentir que poderia controlar o tesão do outro só com sua boca, que poderia senti-lo gozando em si... Não demorou muito para que começasse a chupar Marcus com força, lambendo, por vezes, sua glande, o que fazia o moreno empurrar seu membro contra sua boca.

- _Aaaah..._ Não faz isso... Eu vou... Eu vou gozar...

Oliver continuou chupando-o por um tempo, masturbando-o com as mãos livres. Sentindo que Marcus estava prestes a gozar, voltou a se erguer, os olhos semi-abertos de tanto tesão. Olhava deleitado para o membro do outro, imaginando como seria tê-lo dentro de si.

-... Me – ele sussurrou para Flint, as mãos pousadas no quadril deste – Me fode...

Marcus Flint sorriu, triunfante. Virou Oliver bruscamente, fazendo com que este ficasse de costas para ele. Arrancou sem piedade a camisa do magrelo, beijando cada pedaço de carne virgem que tinha nos braços, e tratou de degustar cada centímetro de suas costas, causando arrepios em Oliver, que segurava a vontade de começar a se masturbar por conta.

Lambendo bem um dos dedos, o moreno desceu a mão.

- Relaxa... – ele começou a introduzir um dos dedos em Oliver, massageando de leve.

- _Agh!_

Logo, eram dois dedos de Marcus que passeavam por Wood, que começava a se acostumar com a dor de ser penetrado. Não demorou para apreciar aquilo, e tratou de rebolar nos dedos de Flint, sentindo o prazer que deveria.

- Bichinha... Você já quer mais? – desdenhava Flint, tirando seus dedos de lá.

- Uhum... – Oliver gemia, esperando pelo membro do outro.

- Então olha pra mim – Flint voltou a virar Oliver para ele – Eu quero ver sua cara quando eu te foder...

Juntando forças, Marcus ergueu o garoto de cabelos castanhos pelos braços, deixando a passagem livre para que pudesse penetrá-lo. Respirou uma última vez e...

- CARALHO! – berrou Oliver, mordendo os lábios ao sentir o pênis de Flint dentro de si.

Foi uma dor súbita que o acometeu, e o moreno tentava entrar e sair com certa cautela, temendo ferir o outro. Com a boca livre, deu um beijo no goleiro, tentando distraí-lo de sua dor incômoda. Wood, por sua vez, acostumou-se com os dezesseis centímetros e meio de Marcus ali, estocando-o. Ele sabia que estava sendo possuído pelo outro, mas aquilo só o excitava mais e mais. Pela primeira vez, fora dominado de forma prazerosa e desejada, e só tinha que agradecer a Flint.

Já o moreno, este não conseguia mais segurar seu instinto, e tratou de estocar Oliver cada vez mais violentamente, ao passo que largava os lábios deste para desfrutar de seus mamilos.

Oliver gemia cada vez mais, não sabia se pelos chupões no mamilo ou pelo outro o penetrando vorazmente. Seguindo a mesma vontade do outro, começou a se masturbar rapidamente, almejando por um orgasmo conjunto.

- Wood... – Flint tentava coordenar as palavras, mas nunca fora um bom orador.

- Goza... Goza em mim...

- _Ah_ – gemeu Flint, dando uma última estocada – _AGH!_

Ambos gozaram um no corpo do outro, lambuzando-se de esperma. Deixaram-se cair na cabina exaustos, cada um apoiado em uma parede. Ainda ofegante, Oliver voltou-se para Marcus:

- Você tá todo sujo...

- Você que mira mal.

Ambos sorriram, cúmplices. Após tomarem um banho juntos, Oliver espremeu um pouco a camisa e foram para seu quarto, serenos.

* * *

_BEEEEP!_

- Puta que pariu, Wood – Marcus enfiou a cara no travesseiro, a raiva de ter dormido pouco se manifestando – Vou enfiar essa merda na sua bunda...

_BEEEEP!_

- _WOOD!_ – enfurecido, o moreno se levantou bruscamente, os olhos cerrados pela claridade – Desliga es-

Espantado, piscou duas vezes: Oliver Wood estava ajoelhado ao lado de sua cama, calmo, segurando o despertador como se não soubesse que o ruído vinha de lá. Marcus ficou ligeiramente sem graça, desviando o olhar para a pilastra da cama que estava próxima a ele.

- Marcus... – começou o goleiro, as palavras relutando em sair de sua garganta. Via-se nitidamente que ambos estavam constrangidos e num clima estranho de "o que devo fazer? Como devo agir?".

- Fala logo que não quer mais. Vai, fala... Fala que é hetero, _bichona!_ – o moreno agora carregava um ar indiferente no olhar, coisa que Oliver achou extremamente sexy.

- Você é um imbecil mesmo! Nem ouve o que eu tenho pra dizer! – irado, Oliver virou o rosto, apertando o despertador com força.

Marcus se esgueirou violentamente para perto de Oliver, deixando que este sentisse sua respiração no pescoço desnudo. Pensou em falar algumas coisas, talvez insultar o goleiro, mas se conteve. Algo o fazia não querer estragar o que tinha conquistado na noite passada.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu nunca fiquei com um moleque, e nunca quis! Nunca achei que gostasse de-

Antes que Oliver continuasse, Marcus cobriu sua boca com um dedo e decidiu continuar por ele:

- Você não precisa falar nada disso pra mim, idiota. Eu não sou sua mãe pra você ter de justificar, e o que eu menos quero saber é do seu passado.

- Mas – o goleiro conseguiu se desvencilhar da mão do outro, e estava decidido a finalizar suas conclusões – Essas... _Coisas_ que aconteceram, elas... Ah, que porra! Quer saber?!

Oliver se ergueu bruscamente, se abraçando com um dos braços, deixando o outro caído. Cada vez mais seus pensamentos tendiam para algo que ele não queria encarar – para o fato de ser gay.

- A verdade é que eu nunca senti tanto tesão na minha vida! Que merda! Porque com _você_?! Você é um_ bosta_, Marcus! Um egoísta que só se importa com suas vontades e fodam-se os outros, e isso é o que eu mais-

Rapidamente, Marcus se levantou e beijou o garoto, antes que ele pronunciasse aquele verbo que estava acostumado a ouvir e a ignorar, mas que nunca perdoava. Não, Oliver não poderia estar falando sério. Ele sabia que sua estréia na escola não fora nada agradável, ainda mais se levar em conta que seu físico só engrandece sua arrogância, mas não era suficiente para se fazer conhecido. E também, não tinha culpa de levar o futebol mais à sério que os outros idiotas da escola...

Oliver relutou um pouco em retribuir o gesto, mas já havia visto que afastá-lo não ajudaria em nada. Agarrou-o forte e, quando estava começando a acelerar o ritmo de sua língua, quem o parou foi o próprio Marcus.

- Nunca...

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Marcus gostaria muito de ter concluído aquela frase, mas ambos foram forçados a se separarem assim que ouviram batidas na porta, e foi ele mesmo quem se dirigiu a esta, zangado:

- Quem é?

- Senhor Flint, sugiro que se dirija ao corredor de telefones imediatamente! Uma ligação da senho-

- Tá, já tôindo! – ele respondeu, sem deixar a voz do lado de fora terminar o recado – _Merda..._

- E senhor Wood – a voz continuou, aparentemente ultrajada com a deselegância de Marcus – Espero que o senhor não esteja se deixando influenciar, afinal... É quase hora de sua aula, e já deveria estar em sua sala.

- Sim, senhora! Num momento! – Oliver berrou do fundo do quarto, se trocando tão rápido quanto um amante que está prestes a fugir de um marido furioso pela janela.

Alguns passos deixaram claro para ambos que ela se fora, mas não voltaram no assunto anterior. Arrumaram-se rapidamente e foram, pensativos, cada qual para suas obrigações.

Durante aquele dia e a quinta-feira seguinte, não se encontraram mais. Oliver se ocupou com deveres na biblioteca, conversando com Harry e divertindo-se com outros rapazes do time, enquanto Flint vagava pelo jardim da escola, tentando não voltar para o prédio principal e arrebentar a fiação telefônica daquele lugar.

Nem nas refeições, muito menos no banho, os dois trocaram olhares.

* * *

Sentindo seu alarme vibrando, Marcus acordou. Ao contrário do relógio de Oliver, o alarme dele era algo um pouco mais sofisticado, e bem menos berrante. Sexta-feira era um dos dias em que ele saia mais cedo que o goleiro. Levantou-se então, um pouco aturdido com sonhos que tivera, e foi vestir seu uniforme.

À medida que ia abotoando a camisa, começou a acompanhar a linha do corpo de Wood, que estava deitado de costas para este, metade descoberto... O que estaria sonhando? A intervenção da senhora Filch na manhã retrasada os impedira de finalizar sua discussão, e as coisas continuavam turvas como desde a primeira vez que se tocaram.

Oliver se virou, fazendo Marcus acelerar o processo de se vestir – não queria conversar. Era capaz de sua curiosidade acabar levando-o para diálogos e situações que ele não estava disposto a encarar. Por mais niilista que pudesse parecer, todo aquele comportamento era um mecanismo de defesa que desenvolvera ao longo do tempo. Não que se importasse intensamente no fundo; uma boa parte dele realmente só queria saber de prover carne para sua fome sexual, mas algumas coisas eram difíceis de superar e encarar. Tocou de leve o rosto do jovem de cabelos castanhos, desejando que este não completasse nunca aquela frase... Que nunca falasse que o odeia.

Bateu a porta ao sair, fazendo com que Oliver acordasse de leve, mas este não demorou a querer voltar a dormir – tinha mais uma hora antes de ter de ir estudar, e fazia questão de descansar o máximo que podia. Além disso, estar acordado significava pensar, e pensar o levaria a lembrar dos momentos com Flint. Não agüentaria por muito mais tempo viver naquele dilema sexual, naquela briga interna de querer descobrir o âmago de sua fúria sentimental por Flint, por alguém que desde o começo se mostrou egocêntrico e mesquinho.

Abriu os olhos e bateu na própria testa, uma expressão de desgosto se formando.

Não conseguiria dormir se não se livrasse daquilo. Era uma sensação nova e estranha que se apoderava de todas as suas idéias, transformando-as em incertezas e medos, além da sede de decifrar aquela estranha atração. Começou a se arrumar, ciente que sua falta de sono não o abandonaria tão cedo, e tentou fazer algumas lições antes de ir para sua aula. Seria um longo e monótono dia, ainda mais se considerar que a ansiedade para o treinamento de domingo acabava por tirar qualquer interesse que poderia ter pelas aulas de sexta-feira.

A única coisa que ouviu foi sobre tipos de matas, mas não sabia dizer a diferença entre _tundra_ e _taiga_...

* * *

Naquela noite, ocorreu a Oliver de sair um pouco, tomar um ar antes de dormir. Já tinha tomado seu banho e jantado, o que o fazia se sentir mais leve e tranqüilo. Passando pelo corredor de telefones, porém, ouviu algo que o fez parar.

"Chamem o Flint... Sim, é ela denovo. Nunca vi uma mãe tão presente e... Ah, sim, claro! Quarto quatrocentos e um! Mande-o até o telefone três..."

O que será que a mãe dele queria? Seria ela a dona das constantes ligações para ele toda aquela semana? Oliver olhou para seu lado: alguns passos o afastavam do telefone três, e sua curiosidade – em conjunto com um estranho sentimento de estar flutuando na realidade, distante de responsabilidades e conseqüências – o guiou até o gancho, d'onde puxou lentamente o telefone.

- Alô? Filho, é você? – disse uma voz rígida do outro lado da linha.

Pigarreando, Oliver endireitou-se. Tentando engrossar a voz, respondeu:

- Oi, mãe. O que você quer?

- Como assim "o que você quer"?! Acha que sou como seus amigos?! Você sabe porque liguei...

Oliver parou. Não se interara de nenhuma das conversas anteriores entre ambos, então achou melhor lidar com o jogo de forma evasiva, vaga:

- O que tem isso?

- Você sabe que é tudo que me restou, certo? – a mãe de Marcus começava a afrouxar a voz, um tom pedinte nesta – Sabe que, se falhar, seria uma humilhação muito grande para toda a nossa família, e para tudo que lutei para te dar, não sabe? Quer dizer, eu te criei sozinha, e só quero o melhor para você. Isso implica em não causar problemas...

- E que problemas eu te causei, mãe? Tenho feito meus deveres e...

- Me avisaram que você tem se dispersado muito nas aulas. Não me diga que é por conta _dele_, filho. Não faça isso comigo! Eu não mereço isso... Não mereço!

Instantaneamente, Wood se lembrou da única conversa que presenciou entre os dois, onde Marcus gritava sobre não ter feito nada com_ ele_, e como parecia furioso da mãe continuar insistindo naquilo. Poderia até ser verdade, mas, sendo Marcus, deveria negá-lo.

- Não existe _ele_, mãe! Eu já te falei mil vezes!

- Pare de mentir para mim, filho! Você não vê como é _imundo_ esse tipo de coisa?! Que vergonha... Continuar com essa atitude só te torna uma pessoa pior!

- Mãe, chega! Quantas vezes vou ter que falar que eu não-

- Nojento! Acha que Narcisa mentiria?! Acha?! Não quero mais pensar nisso! Você já me humilhou o bastante... Por um acaso espera que eu seja como seu pai foi? Ou é _você_ quem vai imitá-lo, hein?! Eu não quero te odiar, filho...

- _CALA BOCA!_ – berrou Oliver, farto daquilo tudo.

Antes que pudesse ouvir os grunhidos da senhora Flint, Wood bateu o telefone com força. Dando-se conta do perigo que seria se o moreno o encontrasse ali, tratou de correr para o lado externo da escola, ajeitando-se perto de algumas árvores do jardim.

Então não era a toa que Flint era do jeito que era: com uma mãe daquelas, imaginou Oliver, até ele mesmo seria um completo animal. E o modo como ela tinha pena de si era pior ainda! Ah, que mulherzinha...

Oliver começou a ligar os fatos: se todas as vezes que Marcus era solicitado nos telefones, que não eram poucas, eram ligações de sua mãe, não era nada espantoso que o moreno agisse de forma bruta. O fato de ser cobrado quase todo dia e a maneira como a mãe colocava a cobrança certamente eram exaustivos para o garoto, e um comportamento assim não é construído de uma hora para outra – a mãe de Flint não estava agindo daquela forma agora, mas devia ser assim desde que este era só uma criança. Marcus merecia, afinal, uma chance.

E, afinal de contas, quem era _ele_? Teria Flint citado ele, Oliver Wood, o colega magrelo de seu time e quarto, para sua mãe? Estranho...

Ainda dentro da escola, Marcus estacara, absorto. Presenciou quase toda a conversa dali, detrás de uma coluna onde Oliver não poderia vê-lo, e o fato de não ter se manifestado o chocava. Ele daria tudo para evitar enfrentar a mãe, mas... Porque deixou justo aquele garoto se livrar dela por ele? Queria esbravejar, talvez gritar coisas ofensivas e sem sentido para Oliver e, mesmo assim, continuava ali, parado.

Urrando por dentro, foi sua vez de evitar se encontrar com Oliver. Mesmo no sábado, quando uma oportunidade interessante de prosseguirem com a conversa surgiu, tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi tentar se focar nos deveres, deixando o goleiro sozinho para almoçar e seguir sua rotina social de conversar com membros do time.

No domingo pela manhã, porém, ambos foram obrigados a saírem juntos para o treino.


	8. There's Something About You

**There's Something About You**

_BEEEEP!_

- _Hmm..._ Que sono – dizia Marcus, zonzo. A noite havia sido agitada em seus sonhos – ou seriam pesadelos?

- É bom se arrumar ou vamos nos atrasar... Mesmo sendo reserva – começou Oliver, vestindo a camisa de futebol na cabeça e começando a colocar uma das mangas – Você ainda é parte importante do time.

Não durou muito para que Flint entrasse em choque com aquilo: Wood estava sendo gentil? Estava falando que sua presença era importante? Seria por conta do telefonema que atendera em seu lugar? Era um idiota mesmo, nojento.

- Não me venha com graça... Você tem me evitado a semana inteira.

Agora, o moreno já estava levantado, e começara a se despir de forma despreocupada, tirando a calça do pijama enquanto procurava suas roupas para o treino.

Oliver não pôde evitar e acabou por se perder naquelas coxas fartas que tanto adorou ver nas duchas. Todo o seu corpo era repleto de músculos bem trabalhados, sem exagero – uma verdadeira tentação encarnada. Ainda assim, não sabia se era a hora certa para pensar nesse tipo de coisa. Deveria ser compreensivo com Marcus, mostrar que existe o outro lado da moeda, que ele não precisava se preocupar com sua mãe. Mas acima de tudo, Oliver queria saber quem era o _ele_ que a senhora Flint mencionara. Respirou fundo, calçou as chuteiras e ajeitou a janela para arejar o quarto. Virou-se então para um Marcus já quase vestido também e sorriu, desajeitado.

- Não teria porque te evitar, Marcus...

Flint revirou os olhos. Agora ele ainda queria dar uma de bicha desinformada? "Isso não existe", pensou, indo para a porta já pronto. Não se sentia confortável de seguir naquela linha de conversa: cedo ou tarde acabaria se irritando e comentaria que vira o goleiro com sua mãe ao telefone, e isso ele não queria – não agora. Antes, resolvera dar uma chance ao goleiro de comentar sobre o _incidente_.

- Vamos logo, vai. Ou você quer por grampos no cabelo, para não bagunçar?

Oliver riu falso, controlando-se sob qualquer graça que o moreno pudesse fazer. Deveria ser cordial com ele afinal, nem sua mãe o era.

Com isso, o caminho até o campo de futebol fora silencioso e vazio: foram os primeiros a lá chegarem, ansiosos que estavam. Começaram a se alongar calmamente, depois pegaram as bolas e coletes necessários para o treino e por fim, cada um em seu posto, deram início a seu próprio treino particular.

Marcus se limitava a chutar seco para o gol, onde Oliver agarrava as bolas curioso, pensando se o moreno estava sentindo falta de falar com a mãe. Mesmo achando essa possibilidade difícil, era de Flint que estava falando, e ele era louco. Continuaram por mais um tempo, até que todos do time estivessem lá – incluindo o instrutor.

Dividindo em dois grupos de alunos, o instrutor deu a cada um uma estratégia de jogadas para trabalharem, um contra o outro. Ao que parecia, eram táticas que outras escolas já utilizaram em jogos, e o intuito daquilo era ver como a equipe se saía para se desvencilhar destas.

Oliver e Marcus, para variar, caíram em times opostos. Contudo, o moreno, mesmo estando de cara fechada, não parecia querer competir – ao menos não como da última vez, o que colaborou para o andamento tranqüilo do jogo.

Aos dez minutos do segundo tempo, uma falta foi cometida – ou foi o que pareceu. Do ponto de vista da maioria dos jogadores, Marcus havia metido um carrinho em um garoto do time de Oliver. Este, porém, vira que não fora intenção do moreno: de onde estava, viu perfeitamente que ele tocara na bola antes de cometer a falta, tornando a jogada válida. Ainda assim, o restante não queria acreditar naquilo.

- Cavalo filho duma puta! – berrou um dos Weasley, integrante do time de Oliver – Sabe acertar a bola não?!

- Cala boca, você viu que eu...

- Tá louco? Mandou meu irmão calar a boca? – berrou o outro ruivo, indo para cima de Flint. Junto com ele, alguns outros jogadores cercaram o moreno, que parecia estar pronto para espancar todos eles.

De longe, Oliver começou a se perguntar se deveria fazer algo ou não. Olhou ao redor, procurando pelo instrutor. Onde fora parar aquele homem quando se precisava dele? Teria ido anotar coisas negativas sobre aquela jogada?

No ponto de conflito, jogadores do time de Flint pareciam chateados com este, e ele só ouvia milhares de vozes em cima dele:

- Você é um _merda_ aqui, Flint! Só está no time porque o instrutor quis...

- Quem quer saber da tua petulância? Aqui não tem lugar pra falta de coleguismo!  
- É! Idiota!

Wood, vendo a coisa piorar, correu para perto da roda em torno de Flint, que gritava com eles:

- Coleguismo pra puta que pariu! Vocês são cegos?! Eu não dei aquele carrinho de propósito, e chutei a bola antes de derrubar esse imbecil!

- Imbecil?! Você quase arrancou minha perna!

O circulo se fechava, e Oliver lutava para entrar antes que algo desastroso acontecesse.

- Calma, gente! Chega disso! – ele gritava, empurrando os Weasley e se metendo na frente de Flint – Ele tá falando a verdade... Eu vi a jogada, e ele só chutou a bola!

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, desgostosos. Os garotos se afastaram um pouco do moreno, mas os ruivos continuaram a encará-los friamente, inquisidores:

- Porque isso, Oliver? Sinceramente, até você queria bater nele uns dias atrás...

- É! Deixa a gente resolver a folga desse cara agora!

- Não! – exclamou o goleiro, furioso – Alguém mesmo gritou que precisamos de coleguismo! Vocês não acreditarem nele também é falta de...

- Me poupe. Quer defender ele? – Fred o cortou – Tá bom.

- Mas não vem falar lição de mamãe pra gente – completou George – Já lemos muitos livrinhos assim quando crianças...

Percebendo a volta do instrutor, os jogadores trataram de se dispersar no campo, ainda olhando torto para Marcus. Alguns poucos que não se colocaram a pressionar o moreno olharam torto para os demais, mas logo o jogo recomeçou e ninguém mais tocou no assunto. Um ou outro cochichou sobre a atitude de Oliver, mas só no vestiário e nada mais. Nem o próprio Flint.

* * *

- Você é idiota?! – gritou o moreno quando ele e Oliver entraram no quarto. Estivera em silêncio o caminho todo, só esperando para deixar escapar toda a raiva que se apoderara dele na quadra.

- Eu? Por quê? – Oliver também não tinha falado nada, mas por se sentir sem graça.

- Porque você foi me defender lá? Estava com _pena_, é isso? – Marcus parecia indignado, e partiu direto para cima de Oliver.

Então era assim que o moreno respondia ao seu favor? Ele fora bondoso por conta da injustiça que este sofrera e nem uma recompensa digna por isso recebeu. Talvez não fosse a família, mas seu próprio temperamento o responsável por seus atos estúpidos e inescrupulosos.

- _Pena?_ E de onde você tirou que eu tenho-

- Eu vi você atendendo o telefonema, _Woody_. Acha que sou trouxa? Você tem pena porque acha minha mãe um monstro, não é? – Flint ergueu Oliver pela gola da camisa, os olhos faiscando – Acha que ela me maltrata e me deixou assim? Que eu sou um pobre coitado?

- Ah, Marcus... – o goleiro desviava o olhar, desconcertado – Entenda, eu me coloco no seu lugar e...

- Cala boca! – ele largou Oliver bruscamente, fazendo este cair em sua cama, sentado – Eu não preciso da sua pena! Sentimento nojento.

Foi a vez de Flint bater a porta, zangado. Não via uma razão para aturar o comportamento irritante do garoto de cabelos castanhos que abandonara no quarto. Sinceramente, desde quando Oliver achou que poderia fingir não ter atendido o telefonema agindo daquela forma? E porque ele não gritou com o goleiro ali mesmo, no campo, só para humilhá-lo na frente de todos? Era uma bicha mesmo.

O moreno agora tocara o gramado da escola, os passos marcando nitidamente por onde passava. Precisava trocar o ar, pensar no significado de tudo aquilo. O motivo de se importar com a pena de Wood não era claro, e ele começou a perguntar até quando se deixaria incomodar por cada pequeno detalhe do goleiro. Já havia possuído este, e sabia que o tinha a sua mercê, então... Porque essa preocupação em continuar cativando-o? Algo o forçava a desejar Oliver para si, guardá-lo numa caixa e subordiná-lo para sempre. Sem pena, sem medo de magoá-lo, sem a sensação de dever explicações a ele.

Socou uma das árvores próximas, fora de si. Tantas idéias, tantos sentimentos. Uma tormenta de vontades transpassava seu eu, e tudo o que ele conseguia verbalizar era o quanto odiava toda essa situação. Se ao menos tivesse nascido normal...

* * *

Ainda no quarto, Oliver olhava para suas mãos, um estranho aperto lhe corroendo por dentro. Realmente, fora um insensível por tratar o moreno com pena. Pena... Era como acreditar que ele era incapaz de se desvencilhar de seus problemas, colocá-lo como um debilitado. Não, não podia ser pena.

Em seu primeiro dia de aula, se lembrava muito bem do ódio que sentira por Flint e seu nariz empinado, o ego inflado tentando esmagar a todos. Aquele jeito, por mais irritante que fosse, chamou a atenção de Oliver, tanto que se importou com o fato de estarem no mesmo quarto, ficou encabulado de vê-lo se tocando e... Ele corava só de lembrar seus momentos com Marcus nas duchas, quando tudo o que importava era sua pele na dele, a troca de carícias e a cumplicidade de estarem ali, correndo o risco de serem expulsos da escola.

Não demorou para querer, cada vez mais, que o moreno lhe desse atenção, se dedicasse tanto quanto ele a aparecer em seu mundo. Aliás, ele queria mesmo era entender o mundo de Marcus, partilhar de seus segredos e se interar de seu caráter.

Assim, Oliver se levantou da cama do moreno e foi tomar um banho. Parte de si gostaria de encontrar Flint, mas ele sabia que este não costumava se banhar àquela hora. Juntou as roupas que usaria e logo partiu para as duchas.

Estava cansado do ritmo de estudo que adotara nos últimos dias, e tudo o que queria era esfriar as idéias, colocar uma roupa limpa e dormir. Mesmo não tendo almoçado, estava tão cansado que mal via espaço para ter fome.

Os passos arrastados, ele começou a ouvir vozes que pareceram silenciar ao pressentir sua chegada. Conhecia aquelas vozes e, por algum motivo, já se arrependia de ter ido tomar banho naquele momento.

- Oliver... – disseram os gêmeos, o tom de voz não tão empolgado quanto nos outros dias.

- Ah, olá, Weasley – Wood não queria prolongar aquele breve contato com os dois, temendo que uma discussão estourasse por conta do jogo – Se não se importam, estou indo para o banheiro...

- Ah, dá um tempo, Oliver!

- Que palhaçada foi aquela?

-... _Palhaçada?_ – perguntou Oliver, indignado. Ele foi justo, e nada mais.

- É! Defendendo aquele _viado_ do Marcus! Quer evitar problemas no quarto? Já oferecemos o nosso!

- E, se você quiser, a gente pode bater nele sem problemas!

- Claro! O time inteiro se habilitaria pra isso...

O goleiro franziu o cenho, abismado com tudo aquilo que estava ouvindo. Endireitou as costas, impondo sua figura para os dois:

- Olha, eu não sei o que você ou o time pensam, mas ele não fez aquilo de propósito – ele gesticulava furioso, explícito – Não tenho porque ter medo dele, e falei o que aconteceu, oras! Ele pode ter sido um cretino... Nem por isso eu vou-

- Tudo bem então.

- Se é assim...

Os gêmeos se riram e saíram andando, como se estivessem tramando algo.

Oliver, sozinho no corredor, se esqueceu por um momento do caminho que estava fazendo e estacou ali, a conversa que acabara de ter atordoando-lhe os pensamentos. Será que estava com medo de alguma coisa? De ser mais um peso para Marcus, talvez. Ele queria muito defender o moreno, mostrar às pessoas o outro lado da coisa, mas... Não via motivo naquilo.

Voltou-se para a direção de onde tinha vindo por um segundo, imaginando se Flint queria que ele fosse procurá-lo, mas achou melhor não. Se o encontrasse, não saberia o que falar para desfazer o mal-entendido, muito menos se fora um mal-entendido ou se ele realmente sentia pena do garoto.

Quando chegou no banheiro, ouviu um outro cochicho sobre o treino, junto a alguns olhares ressabiados, mas nada que não tivesse lidado antes. Ligou o chuveiro e se esqueceu ali, as gotas d'água limpando seu interior.

Mais de uma vez, quando só, ele se via analisando o comportamento dos gêmeos, suas frases ambíguas e gestos particulares. Era incrível a facilidade que os ruivos tinham de interferir e até guiar suas idéias para um rumo totalmente diferente do que deviam. Naquele momento, por exemplo, o que mais o chateou foi ter de ouvir os dois chamando Marcus de _viado_ e não poder nem falar um "E daí que ele é gay? Eu pego numa boa".

As vozes aumentando, ele ouvia seu nome freqüentemente, provavelmente seguido de críticas sobre sua conduta para com Flint. Se ele estivesse com pena, teria de coagir esse tipo de sentimento. Acabaria por interferir em seu julgamento das ações do outro, além de subestimar este. E pensar em subestimá-lo era... Não tinha como pensar algo assim. Depois da figura que Marcus se mostrou, e como sua imponência se destacara perante as ameaças de sua mãe, era imperdoável que Oliver o enxergasse como indefeso e coitado.

Marcus era tão cativante e forte que Oliver nem sabia por onde começar a listar as qualidades que o faziam se destacar, na verdade. A forma como se insinuava, seu jeito controverso e a dificuldade que tinha com as palavras eram características infantis aos outros, mas a ele, que prestava atenção, estavam mais para pontos marcantes. O moreno era franco e espontâneo, coisa que não via nos gêmeos, nem em uma série de moleques daquele colégio. Era alguém _autêntico_.

Corando, terminou seu banho e foi para o quarto, ainda vazio. Deitou-se na cama, pensativo, e dormiu, a fome parecendo pequena diante daquele dilema que era conhecer Flint.

Cada um em seu canto, os dois foram relembrando como as coisas se desenrolaram rápido desde que se conheceram, como pareciam conhecidos de anos pela forma como lidavam um com o outro. Parte deles queria se encontrar, ver como reagiriam um ao outro perante aquele impasse, mas um dia inteiro se passou e nada.

Quando Marcus voltou para seu quarto, tudo o que viu foi um Oliver deitado, já babando, desta vez na cama certa. Sem muitas delongas, se arrumou e deitou também, o consolo de que adormecer o faria esquecer tudo o fazendo fechar os olhos de imediato.

* * *

**N/A:** Caso alguém não saiba, "carrinho" é quando o jogador joga toda a força do corpo numa perna só, esticada, e desliza com esta, de forma a impulsioná-la para alcançar a bola antes de outro jogador; resumindo, é uma rasteira. Se torna falta quando o realizador da manobra atinge outro jogador antes de (ou sem) acertar a bola com o corpo.


	9. All I Ever Wanted

**N/A: **Atenção! Este é um "songchapter" – aconselho que o leiam ouvindo a música _All I Ever Wanted_, do basshunter. Não que seja crucial, mas eu tive a idéia dele e tentei "compassá-lo" em cima dessa música. Enjoy e obrigada pelas reviews!

* * *

**All I Ever Wanted**

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smile and (smile and)_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby, why don't you see?_

Era uma rua deserta que separava Oliver Wood de uma figura conhecida, porém nebulosa. De onde estava, não conseguia reconhecer a feição da pessoa, muito menos dizer seu gênero. Só sabia que a conhecia, e que precisava falar com ela.

Foi caminhando lentamente em sua direção, uma estranha brisa contagiando o ambiente.

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby, why don't you see?_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me_

Depois de alguns passos percebeu que, mesmo que andasse, a distância entre ele e a figura não mudava: algo em seus pés parecia deslizar e levá-lo de volta ao ponto inicial. Começou a empregar toda a sua força naquilo, mas parecia inútil.

E quem era aquela pessoa? Sua ex-namorada? Não entendia o que alguém poderia querer com ele ali, naquele lugar ermo e desinteressante. Continuou forçando, sem entender o que travava seus pés.

_I'm so alone_

_Here on my own_

_And I'm waiting for you to come_

_I want to be a part of you_

_Think of all the things we could do_

Do outro lado daquela cidade, Marcus encontrava-se numa sala comum, talvez algum cômodo de sua própria residência: algumas poltronas, um sofá, uma mesa de centro e algumas iluminarias que tornavam o ambiente peculiarmente sombrio. Jogado no sofá de couro, ele olhava a janela avoado, nada em mente, quando apareceu: uma figura distante, sem rosto, esperando por ele. Alguns poucos passos o separavam da janela, e tudo o que tinha de fazer era se recostar nela para identificar a pessoa.

Cheio de si, se ergueu e começou a andar em direção a seu objetivo, quando foi barrado por uma flecha no ombro. O instrumento parecia emanar palavras e sentimentos pesados, o suficiente para fazê-lo bambolear. Mas ele não podia desistir: tinha de completar sua tarefa. Em sua tentativa de continuar a andar, fora atingido por mais duas flechas, em pontos distintos de suas costas. Sendo percorrido por uma estranha sensação de formigamento, Marcus caiu de joelhos, as flechas ainda presas em seu corpo.

_And everyday_

_You're in my hand_

_I want to have you in my bed_

_You are the world_

_You're in my eyes_

_All I ever wanted in my life_

Oliver continuava a andar e agora vira claramente o que o barrava: um enorme peso, preso em seus tornozelos. Seu coração parecia conter uma marreta para se livrar daquilo, mas esta estava presa por várias correntes finas, cortantes. Era uma vitrina intocável, polida e única, que fazia com que Oliver tivesse pena de agredi-la.

Assim, ele continuava a dar passos vazios, seu núcleo cada vez mais exposto. Algo afrouxava aqueles elos de metal em seu interior, alguém suavizava o peso e fazia da caminhada uma necessidade – um vulto, um desejo incontrolável.

Ele começou a arranhar a si próprio, uma agonia incessante invadindo seus dedos e acelerando o processo de romper aquela redoma de vidro que continha a marreta.

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

Marcus tentava se erguer, mas mais e mais flechas caiam em seus ombros, o sangue que estas faziam escorrer vaporizando-se como fúria no ar. Ele evaporava toda aquela dor e, mesmo assim, não parecia ter fim.

A janela, a poucos dedos de distância, parecia uma provação, mas também uma libertação de tudo aquilo que vivera naquele lugar. Seria livre – ele e a pessoa que o aguardava do lado de fora. Sim, liberdade.

Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era poder esquecer tudo, se impor e amedrontar o arqueiro cruel que desferia flechas verbais, de palavras afiadas e golpes eloqüentes. Juntando suas últimas forças, ele se ergueu e, com certo custo, ignorou as flechas.

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby, why don't you see?_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me (x2)_

Juntos, os dois gritaram. Oliver pela fúria com que perfurava o próprio núcleo, já farto de esperar para alcançar a chave que o ajudaria. Razões para se preocupar não existiam naquele momento, mas a ansiedade o consumia.

Já Marcus, este gritava por silêncio. Sim, todas as flechas se juntaram numa única voz, e era justo a que ele queria calada. Se desprendendo de qualquer tentativa racional de codificar o que a grande voz dizia, ele se endireitou, o olhar fixo.

Cada um em seu mundo, os dois deram um passo para frente – e realmente se moveram.

_(Are you ready?)_

Foi quando o chão se abriu.

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby, why don't you see?_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me_

Como numa versão bizarra de Alice no País das Maravilhas, eles caíram numa danceteria cheia de formas e seres indefinidos, movidos pela batida insistente que preenchia o lugar. Luzes coloridas piscando deixavam claro para Oliver e Marcus quem eram as pessoas que estavam tentando alcançar na parte anterior do sonho.

Um tanto quanto sóbrios, os dois se encararam por um momento, uma estranha adrenalina subindo pela espinha de ambos. Foram poucos segundos que separaram seus corpos, e logo eles se beijaram – intensa e prazerosamente, como se aquilo pudesse, deliberadamente, libertá-los de qualquer pessoa que viesse a criticá-los, ou mesmo de seus próprios preconceitos. Estavam livres, afinal.

* * *

Assustado, Oliver abriu os olhos, acordando subitamente. Um pouco ofegante, começou a repassar o sonho mentalmente, especialmente para se certificar de que era Marcus quem vira ali, consigo, na boate. Para sua surpresa, seu coração batia acelerado à medida que se lembrava do beijo, e um formigamento característico percorria suas entranhas.

Na cama de baixo, Marcus também estava acordado, pensando em como a presença de Oliver no fim do sonho lhe soara como um porto seguro. Sentira-se leve para sair voando e, ainda assim, preferira abdicar daquilo por um momento com Wood.

"Merda", exclamaram mentalmente os garotos. Aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa...

_All I ever wanted..._


	10. Empty Spaces

**Empty Spaces**

Era quinta-feira e Oliver se perguntava até quando ele e Flint ficariam naquele clima infantil, tentando se evitar ao máximo: se, por um acaso, ocorria de estarem no mesmo cômodo, ou passarem um perto do outro, simplesmente se ignoravam.

Desde domingo, quando tivera aquele sonho, Wood não pode deixar de se sentir perturbado com a idéia de trocar um olhar sequer com o moreno. As metáforas baratas em seu sonho agora se faziam claras e latejantes em sua mente, e as únicas coisas que o prendiam eram conceitos e sentimentos dúbios quanto às implicações de amar outro homem – toda a sua homofobia o consumira por um bom tempo.

Ele sempre fora receptivo com inovações quando se tratava de setores genéricos: esportes, tecnologia, estudos e pesquisas exóticas. Já quando se tratava de assuntos polêmicos, era alguém que se desdobrava para parecer tolerante, mas que, no fundo, era cheio de incertezas, questionamentos e represálias.

Talvez seus pais o recriminassem por um tempo, e ele tinha medo de desapontá-los, mas algo o garantia que ainda teria sua compreensão e amor, principalmente se cumprisse com seus deveres e tocasse sua vida de forma independente. Porém, o que diria para si mesmo ao se olhar no espelho? Ele veria o velho Oliver, um jogador de futebol perito em caçar talentos e agradável com todos, ou o novo, desvirtuado e sem princípios morais?

Precisava se libertar dessas correntes. Era como uma longa travessia por uma estrada movimentada, e ele sabia que poderia ser atropelado a qualquer momento, contudo, de que valeria ficar preso em suas próprias angústias sem tentar, sem viver, sem aproveitar? Era preciso dar o primeiro passo e ele sentia, mais intensamente que ninguém, como era alentador poder correr para onde queria.

Saindo de seus dilemas internos, ele tinha a certeza de que estaria bem, não só por poder estar com o moreno sem o pesar que o prazer lhe gerava, mas por poder saciar a sede de devorar por inteiro o quebra-cabeça que era Marcus Flint.

Sim, ele se deixara fascinar pelo moreno quando pôde ver através de seus atos e constatar que não eram infundados. Foi, de forma tentadora, convidado a adentrar naquele pântano denso que Flint representava, cheio de caminhos e trilhas surradas, histórias fragmentadas, mágoas enterradas e surtos abafados. Era a tempestade de seus espasmos com a calmaria de seu olhar frio que sibilava para que fosse até o fim naquela jornada, já sem volta.

E agora, como deixaria aquilo claro para Marcus? O que seria dele se fosse só mais uma paixão, um deleite carnal e nada mais? Era tão difícil ser explícito sem ter medo de falhar, de perder tudo para a sorte. Talvez ele fosse uma mera experiência hormonal, comum aos quinze anos. Quer dizer, não que homossexualismo fosse comum a todos os adolescentes de quinze anos, mas... Não adiantava ficar se barrando.

E a pena que sentiria, ah, a pena. Cogitou ter sentido um apego maior por conta do que sentira ao atender o telefonema da senhora Flint, e parecia plausível querer abraçá-lo por aquilo, mostrar que o mundo não era feito só de víboras e pessoas sedentas por sugar sua vida, mas também de pessoas que queriam o bem, que exalavam felicidade para todos que a quisessem. Só que, e isto ele teve de admitir, não era normal alguém sentir tanto apego por pena, ou mesmo por tesão. Não era um sentimento desgovernado que o acompanhava, mas constante e definido, claro aos olhos de quem quisesse ver. E, agora, ele queria ver.

A aula passava como uma ampulheta, afogando-o nas areias da ansiedade aos poucos, ininterruptamente. Ele tamborilava impaciente com a caneta em suas anotações, o barulho do relógio deixando-o ainda mais inquieto. Precisava agir, precisava correr.

Ele tinha de se arriscar.

* * *

"Ah, esse moleque é uma encrenca! Não entrar na aula... Quem ele pensa que é para sumir desse jeito?", dizia uma voz indignada, distante.

"Você não quer ouvir o que acho... Já procuraram no quarto, na quadra e nas duchas, mas nenhum sinal dele", respondia outra, agitada.

"Onde será que se enfiou?".

"Não vai demorar muito, esse libertino vai se transformar num estorvo enorme para nossa escola. A senhora Flint deve ser alertada que ele corre o risco de-"

"Eu sei que sim, Umbridge, mas vamos com calma. Você sabe bem que é muito cedo para isso. Pense no prestígio que teríamos como a escola que transformou o jovem problema! É cedo demais para desistir."

Aparentemente, duas mulheres conversavam longe, num lugar que não era possível definir.

"Brilhante! Bom, agora temos de encontrá-lo então."

Oliver abriu os olhos. Tentando se lembrar de como dormira, ele se viu sozinho num dos bancos externos da escola. Ao que parecia, as janelas que estavam acima de sua cabeça eram as da sala da direção; as vozes, por sua vez, deveriam pertencer à diretora e a uma de suas subordinadas. Ainda um pouco atordoado, chacoalhou a cabeça e recapitulou o que ouvira, procurando algum sentido naquilo. Já foram no quarto, nas duchas e na quadra, ele era um estorvo potencial, tinham de achá-lo, notificar a senhora Flint... Flint... Flint! Estariam procurando por _Marcus_ Flint?

Oliver piscou, arregalando os olhos para despertar por completo. Seu relógio marcava quase cinco da tarde e ele se assustou. Não levaria muito tempo para escurecer e, se o moreno estivesse machucado, seria difícil socorrê-lo. A idéia de um Marcus abandonado, ao relento, sem ajuda alguma, era dolorosa demais, e o goleiro logo se pôs a correr. Precisava encontrá-lo logo, e antes das duas mulheres.

Ele sabia que Marcus gostava do bosque da escola, e achou estranho as duas não terem procurado lá ainda. Talvez alguém já estivesse vasculhando-o, naquele momento, o que fez Wood pensar: será que Flint se esconderia lá? Era um lugar muito óbvio, e as árvores não eram muitas, o que facilitava a busca. Se fosse se esconder, Oliver sabia que ele desejaria ser o melhor, o mais criativo, o mais ágil – não deixaria ninguém encontrá-lo. Então onde, naquela vasta escola, Flint escolheria seu ninho?

Correndo sem rumo, o mapa de todos os ambientes da escola começou a passar pelos olhos de Oliver. Laboratórios, refeitório, quartos de outros alunos... Nada parecia muito atraente para alguém impulsivo como Flint. Não havia ninguém que lhe interessasse para pedir refúgio – já que isso seria como se submeter à pessoa, e ele nunca faria algo assim; nenhum laboratório que o cativasse, muito menos comida que valesse tanto quanto um bom lugar para ficar só consigo mesmo.

Descuidado, Wood acabou por tropeçar num vaso que estava no chão. Para evitar qualquer lesão nas pernas, conseguiu se forçar para trás, caindo sentado. Olhou enraivecido para o objeto e, em seguida, mirou o céu. Mesmo com algumas nuvens, tinha certeza que, se Flint tivesse asas, estaria sobrevoando o terreno, zombeteiro e feliz por estar inalcançável. Inalcançável...

Oliver sorriu para o vaso, orgulhoso. Acabara de descobrir onde Flint estava.

* * *

Não muito distante dali, Flint ouviu o barulho de algo sendo chutado. Com o olhar incisivo no horizonte, ele aproveitava a brisa de verão que permeava o telhado da escola. Queria que a chuva viesse para lavar tudo o que era e carregava consigo.

No começo daquela semana, sua mãe ligara denovo e, desta vez, ele mesmo quem atendera. Depois de meia hora ouvindo a senhora Flint reclamar de como "ele" desligou o telefone do nada, ainda foi forçado a ouvir o que Oliver não quis comentar: sobre estar se tornando uma decepção para ela e como seu comportamento logo se equivaleria ao de seu pai.

Não era a primeira vez que ele ouvira aquelas palavras dela, e se forçava a acreditar que a dor parecia bem menor do que era no começo, mas... Quando se lembrava da existência Oliver, tudo mudava de figura. O hábito de retrucar a mãe se tornara algo mais intenso, já que antes ele só o fazia por defesa própria. Era de praxe que tomasse o dano das declarações que recebia diretamente e, com seu desprezo habitual, se esforçasse para parecer indiferente com aquilo, digerindo, de forma superficial, o que o consumia internamente. Porém, com a perspectiva de estar exercendo os mesmos pecados que o sentenciaram uma vez mais, era muito pior se convencer daquilo. Afinal, porque tinha de se martirizar tanto? Porque a idéia de estar com o Oliver o fazia se torturar? A acidez de sua mãe corroia toda a sua esperança de ser feliz, e ele sabia disso. Tanto sabia que sentia cada palavra de nojo dela cravada em seu corpo, como uma chuva infinita de flechas, uma mais vil que a outra, não lhe deixando escapatória senão se jogar e cair.

Cair... Ele sempre ouviu colegas idiotas falarem sobre voar, e ele até via certo brilho no ato, mas nada mais fascinante que a queda. Não era o baque oco de seu corpo no chão, ou a decepção de se jogar e não planar que o encantavam. Não, a verdadeira magia em cair era o puro despencar, a sensação de não pertencer ao tempo nem ao espaço real, o poder de se render sem perder. Era o prazer de se libertar de suas amarras e feridas sem grandes feitos, podendo contar com o tombo eterno, a certeza da adrenalina característica do momento, a emoção constante – e confortável.

Era uma sensação similar que culminava em seu peito ao sentir o calor de Oliver em sua pele, penetrá-lo sem nenhuma outra vontade que não gozar. Talvez fosse até além: era muito mais do que cair, porque não se restringia ao plano físico. Ele engrandecia seu eu dentro de si, como se explodisse em seu próprio corpo. Essa mesma pressão o salvara de suas cicatrizes em seus sonhos; essa força que o impulsionara para o outro lado da janela, onde as coisas aconteciam segundo seus almejos.

Sim, ele corria para além do horizonte, e nem mesmo seus compromissos familiares o deteriam. Aquelas flechas não poderiam se tornar os carros que o atropelariam, mas o escudo que o manteria vivo. Abriu os braços, uma pontada de insegurança súbita em seu coração. Já era noite e a Lua começava a se erguer imponente no céu, as nuvens não sendo capazes de conter sua luminescência. Ansioso, ele aguardava pelos primeiros pingos de verão que viriam satisfazê-lo, como um elixir da ressurreição.

E, assim, o céu caiu.

* * *

Eram pingos fartos que banhavam a escola, formando poças violentamente, sem muita preocupação com os rapazes que estavam expostos à sua fúria. A chuva veraneia começara bruscamente, sem considerações ou pormenores, mas se fez clara e deixou sua marca cunhada. Sorrindo friamente, Marcus Flint era um só com as lágrimas celestiais que aliviavam seu peso. Ele ria sozinho quando alguém o surpreendeu:

- Flint?! – exclamou Oliver, acordando o moreno de seus devaneios. O goleiro sentira-se aliviado ao constatar que ele estava bem, e estava a poucos passos deste, um pouco ofegante pela corrida.

- Ah, você... – disse Marcus, desconcertado, fechando a cara. Ele tinha vontade de perguntar várias coisas, todas sobre o porque do outro ter encontrado seu refúgio e parecer tão alarmado antes de constatar que estava bem, mas achou que soaria emotivo demais. Interrompeu, então, as próprias palavras, aguardando por alguma justificativa por parte de Oliver.

Wood fitou o moreno, um ar severo no semblante:

- Você não sabe o que trabalho que deu chegar até aqui, sua mula! A diretora ainda deve estar te procurando...

Marcus desviou o olhar, constrangido. Até de Oliver ele seria obrigado a receber sermão? Passou longos dias se indagando sobre a influência que aquele garoto tinha em sua vida para ter de agüentar aquilo? Não era mais um menininho para ter de tolerar coisas assim.

- E porque não deixou que _elas_ viessem me dar bronca? – perguntou, irritado. O fato de Wood ter encontrado-o ainda estava entalado em sua garganta, mas seu sarcasmo não deixou que formulasse algo referente a isso.

Oliver, por outro lado, se deu conta de como estava agindo feito uma criança birrenta. Não fora aquela a razão que o levou até ali, e ele sabia disso. Podia muito bem dar lições de moral em Flint depois, mostrar como era ser um bom companheiro e todas essas falas comuns. Sem o peso que carregava, sem nenhuma outra dúvida que não a de beijá-lo direto ou falar algo mais, ele tinha a necessidade de tentar, de correr. Começou a andar lentamente na direção do moreno, ganhando força e confiança conforme se aproximava deste, que olhou ressabiado.

A chuva ainda caía impiedosa, os pingos nítidos fazendo a roupa de ambos grudar em seus corpos. Os cabelos colados na face de tão molhados que estavam, Oliver começou:

- Eu... – ele olhava para baixo, os pés encharcados não fazendo diferença alguma. Sua respiração estava acelerada, não sabia dizer se pelo peso da chuva ou pelas declarações que tinha dentro de si, que se estapeavam para ver qual sairia primeiro.

- O que foi? – Marcus suspirou. Parecia carregar um ar mais velho, e o jeito como jogou os cabelos para trás quase fez Oliver pular nele – Mais algum sermão? É isso? Vai ficar aí me falando merda? _É?!_

O jeito hostil de Flint só revelava seu medo do que viria a seguir, sua vontade de encerrar aquele momento o mais rápido possível. Ele pedia clemência com o olhar, embora as sobrancelhas carregassem um ar intimidador.

- Não! – com as mãos segurando Marcus pelos ombros, Oliver avançou brusco para cima deste. Odiava a mania que o moreno tinha de sempre interrompê-lo – Seu imbecil! Eu só... Eu só queria falar que eu-

- Cala boca.

Pela primeira vez, Oliver vira algo totalmente novo em Flint: além do tom de voz, que parecia mais um gemido suplicante, o olhar, que agora afrouxara para dar espaço a uma aura cansada, coagida a temer qualquer um que lhe oferecesse declarações hostis. Mesmo assim, o goleiro não se deixou abalar. Já não era a primeira vez que o moreno tentava proibi-lo de se expressar, de extravasar suas reflexões, e guardá-las por muito mais tempo o enlouqueceria, ele tinha certeza. Olhou firme para Marcus, forçando este a sustentar seu olhar.

- Não, cala boca você! – respondeu, segurando Flint pelo colarinho – Chega!

Marcus olhava assustado, surpreso. Não ousou se manifestar, embora parte de si quisesse. Oliver prosseguiu, o olhar valente nos orbes de Flint, agora um pouco mais suave:

- Foda-se o que você achou que eu falaria, Marcus. Eu... – Oliver hesitou, não sabendo que palavras usar. A boca ainda aberta, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi beijar Marcus, soltando um sussurro pouco antes de suas línguas se encontrarem – Eu te...

Incerto sobre o fim daquela frase, Wood se contentou e presentear Flint com um beijo tenro e eterno. Assim como a chuva, ele aconteceu: repentino, alentador – e marcante. Sentia os pingos caindo e se mesclando ao que parecia uma coreografia minuciosamente ensaiada entre as línguas dele e de Marcus. O gosto era doce, amargo, azedo, salgado... Tinha toda a inconstância do moreno somada à liberdade abrupta que a chuva parecia conferir. Eles estavam banhados nos mais puros óleos, despidos de todo e qualquer pecado que não amar.

Marcus, por sua vez, conseguia sentir muito bem o compasso que seus corações adquiriram, e apertou o corpo do goleiro contra o seu. Sentir o choque térmico dos pingos frios em suas costas com a pele quente e macia de Oliver era uma terapia divina, muito maior que fazer sexo ou se masturbar. Era uma sensação única de provar a dualidade do amor: era a mescla do frio no calor, da rudez com a delicadeza, das palavras com as ações. Era o pequeno conjunto de coisas que formavam um todo maravilhoso.

Separaram seus lábios sutilmente, satisfeitos. Agora estavam em seu próprio mundo, e a forma como se abraçaram consolidou a certeza de terem o mundo mais perfeito de todos. Ficaram a olhar a Lua por um tempo, a chuva deixando a sensação de que voltaria ainda naquele verão. Trocando um olhar cúmplice, eles sorriram: aquele seria seu lugar. O primeiro a desfazer o rasgo no rosto foi Marcus, que voltou a mirar o céu, o olhar vago:

- Oliver.

- O quê? – disse o chamado, sentindo o calor de Marcus aquecê-lo cautelosamente, os dedos um tanto quando titubeantes.

Ficaram um momento em silêncio, a expectativa de Oliver transbordando o nervosismo de Flint. O moreno travou uma rápida batalha interna entre suas vontades, e o lado que venceu se pronunciou primeiro:

- Você é um tolo, sabia? – riu, envergonhado do que seus lábios proferiram.

Oliver sorriu, não só por dentro como também por fora. Algo sussurrava em seu ouvido que aquilo não era um simples xingamento, muito menos uma frase aleatória. Era algo que Marcus dedicou para ele – e só ele. Deitou a cabeça no ombro do outro, desejando que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

No caminho de volta para o quarto, ambos se depararam com as mulheres que estavam à procura de Marcus.

- Ah, Wood, você o encontrou então?

Wood revirou os olhos. Como aquelas duas não cogitaram procurar no telhado? Afastou-se um pouco de Marcus, o medo de dar a entender que estavam juntos se firmando em seu peito. Olhou para o outro, tentando prever o que lhe aconteceria.

- Senhor Flint, precisamos ter uma séria conversa sobre sua atitude.

- Isso mesmo! Se não se importa, Wood, precisamos ter com Flint a sós.

O moreno parecia impassível, e a calma em seu semblante foi o que confortou Oliver o suficiente para voltar ao quarto sem tentar defendê-lo.

"Talvez piore as coisas para ele", pensou, os passos preocupados guiando-o errante para seu quarto. Sentia-se fraco, de mãos atadas, mas tinha de encarar os fatos: como defenderia Marcus? Torcia em silêncio por um desfecho satisfatório e, quando chegou ao quarto, não pensou duas vezes: jogou-se na cama do outro, querendo aguardá-lo.

Não conseguindo agüentar mais que quarenta minutos, adormeceu ali.

* * *

Marcus saiu da sala da diretoria frustrado e possesso. Tudo o que ouvira ali nada mais eram do que palavras de consolo para si, como se fosse digno de pena. Pena. Odiava a forma como as pessoas tinham pena dele por sua família, principalmente depois que o pai morreu.

"Coitadinho, nem tem um exemplo masculino para se espelhar", costumavam dizer. Ou até mesmo "Como vão se virar agora?".

Quando a senhora Flint se casou, não tardou a engravidar e, achando ser seu dever para com o filho, abdicou de sua carreira para cuidar do pequeno Marcus. Pareceu algo nobre na época, mas no momento que todos descobriram da doença terminal que matou o senhor Flint, tudo mudou de figura: ela se tornou ultrapassada, uma mulher que sacrificou tudo pelo filho sem pensar no futuro dos dois. O que ninguém sabia era que ela tinha suas economias, feitas muito antes de se casar por paranóia de sua mãe, avó de Marcus. Assim, financeiramente, ela estava muito bem, e Marcus arriscava dizer que estava até mais segura no momento, podendo se reerguer na área profissional sem preocupações quanto a gastos – afinal, ao contrário do marido, não era uma mulher que ostentasse hábitos caros.

Marcus soube de tudo isso recentemente, o que o tranqüilizou um pouco, porém, não era suficiente para arrebatar o rancor que tinha por todo o preconceito que já sofrera com comentários desnecessários. Apesar de boicotar os telefonemas da mãe e evitá-la, ele a queria muito bem, e isso bastava para enraivecê-lo à mínima ameaça de acabar com a paz desta ou preocupá-la à toa.

Agitado, ele tamborilava os dedos pelas paredes onde passava, a ansiedade de chegar ao seu quarto consumindo-o. Não sabia direito como conseguira se desvencilhar daquela conversa cansativa sem explodir, mas tinha para ele que aquilo não passaria em branco. Não teve nenhum argumento interessante para dar quando o questionaram sobre ter faltado, e preferiu ficar quieto dali em diante para não despertar a ira das mulheres contra si – a coisa mais lúcida que já pensou em fazer, concluiu orgulhoso, já que uma labareda de ódio flertava com seu lado impulsivo.

Queria muito ter mandado-as calarem a boca, pararem de julgá-lo daquela forma e citar tanto a "senhora Flint", mas era impossível. Se o fizesse, sabia que o comportamento de sua mãe para consigo seria pior, e as dificuldades que tinha com esta já eram suficientes. Não precisava se encrencar mais, e resumiu seus atos a permanecer emburrado e concordar em não mais cabular aula alguma.

"Senhor Flint... Realmente não queremos desistir de seu caso, entende? Sabemos como deve ser difícil a sua situação familiar, mas o senhor tem de entender que isto é uma escola muito rígida e conceituada. Estamos constantemente alertando sua mãe sobre seu comportamento, mas não parece o bastante", ele lembrava as palavras de uma das mulheres.

"O bastante seria vocês se assumirem e irem para o motel mais próximo", ele pensava, rindo ao imaginar as duas, já velhas, numa cena que descreveriam como "inadequada para damas".

Porque tinham de envolver tanto sua mãe naquilo? A única razão de ter ido parar naquele lugar era o envolvimento excessivo dela em questões que não lhe eram pertinentes; era a mania das pessoas de quererem administrar sua vida pessoal dizendo ser para "seu próprio bem". Uma ova! Ninguém sabe como é estar na pele de Marcus Flint...

Chegando em seu quarto, a primeira coisa que pensou foi estar vivendo um _deja vu_: era a segunda vez que encontrava Oliver em sua cama, totalmente vulnerável, as costas descobertas e o corpo levemente encolhido de frio. Aproximando-se gentilmente, ele deitou atrás dele e dormiu, passando o braço por cima deste de forma desajeitada, mas visando aquecê-lo com todo o seu corpo.

Tudo o que ele queria era esquecer de sua família e sonhar.

* * *

Durante as três semanas seguintes, ambos aproveitaram uma espécie de Lua de Mel - como Oliver gostava de pensar – onde as coisas pareciam perfeitas. Não era a aura romântica que pairava sobre eles que fazia isso, embora ela se fizesse presente em várias falas e atitudes de Oliver, que Marcus classificava como melosas para ele, mas adorava senti-las para si. Não, eram muitos fatores que contribuíam para que a realidade deles se fizesse tão deliciosa.

Olhando pelo lado de Oliver, tudo parecia ter se acalmado: sim, ele ainda tinha certo medo do que a família poderia pensar, mas ter sido aceito por Flint o fez se sentir confiante o suficiente para acreditar que era possível ser amado mesmo sendo gay. Francamente, era algo que nem o assolava no momento, pois a sensação excitante da aventura que era estar com Marcus desvirtuava qualquer pensamento coerente que viesse a ter. Nem mesmo com sua ex-namorada a segurança e confidência eram tão grandes, e ele podia ter certeza disto através da maneira como Marcus o abraçava toda noite antes de adormecerem, ou como lançava olhares furtivos quando estavam distantes durante os treinos e intervalos. Eram olhares cheios de cobiça, mas também afeto, zelo e paixão, e Oliver sentia tudo isso lhe atravessar a espinha naquela manhã de fim de verão, enquanto se arrumavam para sair para suas aulas.

- Se você continuar assim, vai começar a despencar – disse o goleiro, reparando no modo como Flint se demorava em olhar seu abdômen desnudo, enquanto procurava a camisa que tinha sido lavada recentemente – Não vai colocar a gravata? Tem aula com o Snape hoje, não? Você sabe que ele faz questão...

Marcus parecia hipnotizado, perdido com o olhar num terreno tão bem explorado por ele como era o corpo de Oliver, e ele custava a querer desviar o olhar. Era fascinante como estavam há três semanas sem discussões nem grandes desavenças, tornando as lições de casa a única polêmica dali: Oliver insistia em obrigá-lo a fazê-las logo que as recebia. O moreno chegou a tentar esconder muitas delas, mas Wood tinha amigos em sua sala e, de um jeito ou de outro, descobria os deveres dele. De resto, era tudo como uma história em quadrinhos, com cenas projetadas que tinham conteúdo, frases implícitas, sentimentos explicados por pequenos gestos.

Ele se levantou sério e caminhou lentamente, os passos firmes, em direção ao goleiro, que pareceu recuar um pouco com a atitude do outro. Seu olhar era tentador, e explodia de vontades e idéias mirabolantes – ou seriam estes reflexos dos olhos de Oliver?

- De que adianta eu me arrumar todo – começou Marcus, laçando o mais magro com uma das mãos pela cintura, enquanto a outra tocava sua bochecha, um tanto quente – Se você vai bagunçar tudo?

Com um brilho sacana no olhar, ele sorriu, e Oliver o imitou.

- Ora – o garoto de cabelos castanhos se aproximou do outro, sussurrando no ouvido deste – Podemos tentar de roupa então.

Os dois riram, apoiando-se um na testa do outro. Marcus se aproveitou mais um pouco do tórax do goleiro com suas mãos antes de lhe dar um longo beijo e se afastar, procurando sua gravata listrada de prateado e verde.

Já estavam no corredor, alegres e dispostos, quando uma senhora veio ao seu encontro. Não parecia ser uma inspetora daquela ala, mas isso pouco importava. Tinha os cabelos presos, um óculos de armação fina adornando-lhe os olhos castanhos e o rosto fino, com nítidas marcas de expressão. Abriu os lábios finos com certa insegurança, embora os traços faciais revelassem uma pessoa austera e, medindo os garotos dos pés a cabeça, disse:

- Por acaso algum de você conhece o senhor Oliver Wood? – ela perguntou, recatada. Olhava ansiosa por uma resposta, como se tempo fosse tudo o que não tinha.

Oliver franziu o cenho, sentindo a musculatura do ombro mais tensa naquele momento. O que queriam com _ele_? Até uma ligação da mãe de Flint seria nada estranha – se pensasse que ela não procurava por Marcus há quase duas semanas.

- Por quê? E quem é você? – apressou-se Marcus, olhando desconfiado da senhora para Oliver, um tanto perdido.

- Sou Minerva McGonagall, nova inspetora da escola. Preciso dar um recado de família urgente para ele... E então – ela mudou o tom de voz, uma passada para frente revelando sua pressa – Conhecem ou sabem onde ele está?

Oliver gelou. Um recado de família que não fosse uma ligação direta para ele não devia significar coisa boa – até porque, se fosse algo simples, seus pais raramente o incomodariam. Os demais familiares tampouco; exceto em feriados e em seu aniversário, não ficavam ligando – o que, até então, não o havia incomodado nem um pouco, pois sempre estudou em colégios internos e ter saudade da família não ajudaria muito. Claro que todos lhe eram benquistos, mas ele se contentava em vê-los na época de festas, férias e outros eventos especiais: era sempre mágico como podiam socializar durante horas e horas sem perder o fio da meada, e ele se orgulhava da família que tinha.

Aproximando-se da inspetora com passos incertos, ele contraiu a boca com certo desgosto:

- Sou eu – disse, uma seriedade pesada tomando conta de seus olhos, coisa que preocupou Flint.

- Ah... – a senhora arregalou as sobrancelhas por um momento, demonstrando, com a voz, uma surpresa desanimada que foi rapidamente substituída por pesar – Prazer, senhor Wood. Acho que devemos falar em partic-

- Fala de uma vez – já impaciente, o goleiro cerrava os punhos, rentes ao corpo, tentando conter a tensão.

A mulher se indignou, ao julgar pelo olhar reprovador que lançou para ele e a forma como soltou um "hmpf" no ar, ajeitando os óculos.

Marcus tentava se manter longe, como se não estivesse ali e, por mais que estivesse tão curioso quanto o outro, ele já se prontificara a deixá-los a sós, os pés se voltando para o outro lado do corredor. Entretanto, percebeu que Oliver esticou a mão bruscamente, mesmo com os braços paralelos ao corpo – estava pedindo para que ficasse, e ele obedeceu, calado.

- Sua mãe nos ligou esta manhã – começou Minerva, limpando a garganta – Aparentemente, houve... Houve um acidente ontem à noite e...

À medida que o tom da mulher ia se transfigurando em embaraço e pena, os olhos de Oliver começavam a se arregalar. Quem foi?

- Sua avó faleceu.


	11. Maybe

**Maybe**

Marcus estava estirado no chão, as mãos evitando que a cabeça o tocasse. Estivera um bom tempo inerte ali, absorto em pensamentos dos mais variados formatos e cores, passando por seus olhos todas as cenas dos últimos dias que corroboraram para sua situação lamentável – tinha acabado de voltar do almoço e nem fora tomar banho, embora o calor o lembrasse da necessidade deste.

Algo lhe dizia que as duchas não teriam o mesmo potencial de limpeza sem Oliver para lavar suas costas, ou mesmo seu corpo inteiro. Estava só, vagando como um fantasma rabugento por toda aquela escola, sem muitas perspectivas interessantes do que faria no minuto seguinte – apenas seguindo, friamente, através dos corredores e pessoas.

Até os professores chegaram a notar uma certa mudança de atitude em Flint: estava quieto, meticulosamente dedicado, como se quisesse ocupar cada momento seu para não se pegar pensando em outras coisas. Não que isto tivesse desagradado-os; pelo contrário, pareciam espantados com a idéia vaga de que era Oliver quem o fazia tão inquieto, mas era cedo para dizer tal coisa.

Desenhando círculos com os olhos ao redor do quarto, Marcus queria saber o porque de ter se tornado tão dependente de Wood em tão pouco tempo, a ponto de não suportar se encarar sem enxergar este ao seu lado, os cabelos castanhos rebelando-se em sua face.

Fechou os olhos, retomando mais uma vez as memórias que o faziam se perguntar se Oliver voltaria para ele.

* * *

- O quê? – Oliver perguntara indignado, as mãos frouxas. Estava atônito com a notícia da morte de sua avó, e nada mais parecia importar.

No fundo, ele ainda sentia Marcus ali, olhando-o em dúvida sobre o que fazer, mas a sensação que prevalecia era a de estar sendo desconectado da realidade, como se tivessem puxado seu tapete e ele permanecesse congelado na queda, onde ninguém poderia agarrá-lo ou impedir seu tombo. Cambaleou para trás, olhando para Minerva como se esta fosse um monstro.

- Não, não pode... Não pode ser! – ele berrava para ela e para si, sua intolerância para com a morte aflorando e assustando Marcus – Ela não tinha idade para... Não!

Dizendo isso, Oliver saiu correndo de volta para o quarto e bateu a porta. A senhora pareceu comovida com a cena, e chegou a lançar um olhar denso para Marcus – o que ele interpretou como um "Agora é com você". Este se virou sem nem se despedir e já ia entrar no quarto quando McGonagall pareceu ter se lembrado de algo:

- Ah... Diga ao rapaz que a senhora Wood o aguarda de malas prontas para buscá-lo daqui à uma hora, sim? – ela completou, se recompondo numa postura ereta e indo corredor afora, em direção à recepção.

Marcus voltou-se para a maçaneta. Oliver já havia perdido as estribeiras com ele várias vezes, mas aquele momento era diferente. Ele viu um enorme pavor estampado na cara do garoto de cabelos castanhos, algo que nunca vira nem sonhara ver. O moreno não sabia o que dizer, nem como, pois as mortes de sua família nunca o abalaram muito – tirando a de seu pai, mas ele queria acreditar que a mágoa de Wood para com sua avó era diferente da dele mesmo para com o pai, o senhor Flint.

Abrindo a porta com cuidado para não afugentar o goleiro, Flint encontrou este escondido atrás do beliche, cabeça e punhos cerrados apoiados na parede. Estava tão centrado nele mesmo que se sobressaltou quando sentiu as mãos de Marcus em seus ombros. Instintivamente, ele deu um tranco nos braços, se desvencilhando das mãos do outro e se virando brusca e prontamente para afrontar quem quer que tenha tentado tocar seu casulo de desamparo. Os olhos estavam marejados, mas nenhuma lágrima ousou borrar aquele belo rosto de moleque que tinha. Marcus esperou que os orbes castanhos de Oliver reconhecessem os seus azuis e voltou a tocá-lo, dessa vez com uma mão em seu queixo e outra em uma das maçãs do rosto de Wood, o cenho imitando a expressão aflita do goleiro.

- Não me olha agora – cortou Oliver, virando o rosto para o lado na esperança que seus cabelos cobrissem sua dor – Não...

Com força, Marcus voltou o rosto do mais magro para si e, com firmeza na voz, aproximou-se um pouco deste até sentir que seus narizes podiam se tocar:

- Deixa de ser idiota – ele fitava intensamente os olhos castanhos à sua frente, subordinando-os à rendição – Então você pode dar a bunda e não pode chorar?

Oliver arregalou os olhos por um momento e soltou uma risada muda, tímida. Por um momento, Marcus pode sentir todo o seu corpo esquentar, uma vontade estranha de abraçar Oliver e colocá-lo numa caixa só para si inundando seus pensamentos. Piscou com força, tentando não pensar em como uma simples risada podia encantá-lo.

- É, acho que você... – à medida que Oliver proferia as palavras, sua feição voltava a se fechar, e seus olhos passaram a lacrimejar sem parar. Derrotado, rendeu-se a chorar, agarrando a camisa de Marcus com ambas as mãos e enterrando o rosto no ombro deste.

Um pouco sem jeito, Marcus abraçou-o com força pelas costas com a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita se encarregava de afagar os cabelos levemente rebeldes que o goleiro tinha. Ficaram naquilo durante um bom tempo: um silêncio reconfortante para Oliver; um vácuo de palavras torturante para Marcus.

No mundo deles, horas e horas se passaram, mas, na realidade, Flint aguardou poucos minutos para, com certo receio, começar:

- Sua mãe tá vindo te buscar – ele sentiu Oliver se endireitar e desencostar de leve a cabeça de si, embora ainda escondesse o rosto. Marcus encarou a parede fixamente – Ela disse pra você levar as malas prontas...

Em seu refúgio dos olhos de Flint, o goleiro prendeu a respiração por um momento, os olhos bem abertos. Mais uma vez, ele testemunhava a voz carregada de mágoa e medo que o moreno deixava escapar, e um aperto que misturava alegria e pesar tomava conta de seu peito.

Sorrindo com o canto da boca, Oliver secou os olhos com a mão direita e se prestou a encarar Marcus, as sobrancelhas ainda arqueadas em sinal de sofrimento.

- Eu sempre gostei muito da minha avó – ele parecia coordenar tudo o que tinha para dizer, as mãos pousadas no peito de Flint. Inspirou profundamente, sem intenção de voltar atrás – E agora...

Marcus parecia acompanhar a narrativa atentamente, suas sobrancelhas retorcidas demonstrando certa curiosidade. Criara várias imagens mentalmente da avó de Wood e em todas esta parecia afável, quase como as velhinhas de contos de fadas. Esperou um tanto até o outro controlar a comoção e voltar a falar:

- Vai ser difícil vê-la ali, deitada num caixão de merda, mas – nesse ponto, Oliver engasgou, parecendo confuso sobre o que falar. Soltou um sorriso tenso para Flint, um tanto quanto triste, porém verdadeiro. Fez questão de tocar o rosto do moreno com as duas mãos e beijá-lo docemente, com o carinho que só ele conseguia demonstrar.

Marcus riu, aliviado. Ainda sentia uma pontinha de ciúmes da família de Wood, já que este parecia prezá-la muito mais que ao próprio moreno, mas isso não era um problema naquele ponto. Alguma sensação maior permeava suas idéias com cores fortes, bagunçadas, e ele daria tudo para saber o que era aquilo. Com jeito, deslizou as mãos pelos braços de Oliver até encontrar as dele, segurando-as com ternura.

Queria falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras entalaram em sua garganta e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi corar, embaraçado com a própria falta de eloqüência. Já fora abandonado por todas as chances do destino de ter uma família normal e deixado de lado por seu temperamento difícil, mas estava tendo a oportunidade de ser visto como quem realmente era – um homem normal, com defeitos e, também, qualidades. Marcus demorou um bom tempo para soltar aquelas mãos e custara a deixá-lo sair porta afora quando a senhora Wood chegou.

* * *

O calor das mãos de Oliver ainda estava nítido em Marcus, como uma marca feita em brasa que o lembrava todos os dias, desde que o goleiro fora passar uma semana com a família, que ainda havia algo mal resolvido. Ver Oliver chorar fora, sem dúvida, um martírio, uma tortura que não desejava para ninguém, embora fosse tudo o que conseguisse enxergar quando pensava nele e em como estava lidando com a morte da avó. Era terrível não poder fazer nada e a sensação de inutilidade apagava a chama que flutuava ao redor dele quando Wood estava perto, fazendo com que apertasse o rosto em suas as mãos. Seu cérebro martelando forte, ele começou a pensar: que opções ele tinha? Se ligasse para Oliver, não conseguiria dizer nada além de um breve "Você tem treinado no tempo livre?", o que seria ridículo. Odiava sua falta de criatividade, mas não era o momento para se ater a detalhes como esses. Escrever? Não mesmo! Seria uma atitude típica de uma garota e, se fosse para Oliver querer uma garota, não estaria com Flint. O que restava, então? Esperar, esperar e esperar...

Ah, como o tempo podia ser cruel. Cada batida do relógio revelava mais um minuto sem sanidade, mais um momento a sós com ele mesmo. Será que Oliver falou alguma coisa sobre o relacionamento deles com a família? Marcus esperava que não. Quer dizer, seria ótimo ter algo normal, mas quem disse que eles seriam aceitos assim, de cara? E porque ele queria ser aceito? Sua mãe o repudiara desde que descobrira seus "atos pecaminosos", como ela descreveu, e desde então se empenhara em purificá-lo, como se fosse um filho maldito, uma criatura pútrida. As lembranças de sua antiga escola o consumiam, e cada vez mais Marcus queria sumir, queria fugir de si, queria explodir o telefone e o mundo, o seu sexo e todas as barreiras que o impediam de...

Ele arregalou os olhos: Amar? Era isso o que ele sentia por Oliver? Mas eles nem se conheciam! Conviveram pouco mais que um mês e ele já era capaz de dizer que sentia amor? E o que era o seu amar?

- AAAAH! – ele gritou, virando-se para bater com a testa no piso do quarto, os olhos bem apertados – Que merda!

Quanto mais perguntas ele fazia, menos respostas encontrava – era uma escalada sem fim, o último degrau parecendo impossível de se alcançar. E foi quando ele começou a pensar em sua vida até aquele momento, a lembrar-se do porque de ter se tornado Marcus Flint, o garoto de ouro que foi transformado em lixo, degenerado da sociedade.

Não sabia dizer a exata data daqueles acontecimentos, mas tinha as cenas vivas em sua mente, como imagens queimadas eternamente em sua retina.

* * *

Com um pouco mais de um metro, Marcus Flint voltava inocente de sua escola, mochila apoiada em um ombro só, o andar de moleque safado deixando claro que tinha apenas oito anos. Não era uma criança inconveniente, sabendo muito bem a hora de bagunçar e a hora de parar – até porque, odiava ser repreendido. Tinha poucos amigos, mas se dava bem com os que tinha.

Aconteceu que, naquele dia, tivera prova e, resolvendo inovar, seguiu por um caminho diferente, algo que acreditava ser um atalho para sua casa. Orgulhoso de sua idéia, Marcus chegou feliz em casa.

Foi entrando sorrateiro, passos leves pelo carpete da entrada. "Talvez mamãe esteja descansando", pensou, tirando a mochila e apoiando-a no último degrau da escada que levava para os quartos. Ia subindo despreocupado quando ouviu sons estranhos. Parecia a voz de sua mãe e de seu...

- Pai? – ele perguntou para si, estranhando o pai não estar no trabalho. Começou a subir depressa, curioso.

Chegando perto do quarto de seus pais, porém, Marcus desejava não ter sido tão atrevido:

- Ah, por favor – a mãe gemia, angustiada – Por favor, pare com isso!

De onde Marcus estava, não era muito fácil identificar todos os elementos em cena, mas conseguia ver nitidamente que sua mãe estava nua, os cabelos revirados, algumas marcas vermelhas pelo corpo.

- Vadia... – replicou o pai, furioso, dando um tapa seco na carne da senhora Flint – Você não vai mais ficar de gracinha pela casa, entendeu?

- Não faça isso comigo – ela suplicava, chorando. Estava ajoelhada no chão, quase jogada, tentando inutilmente se defender embaixo de uma mesa de canto que havia no quarto – Eu já falei que não fiz nada! Eu só estava estendendo a roupa lavada, só isso...

- Mentirosa! – outro tapa. O senhor Flint avançou, flamas saindo de seus olhos – Já chega! Estou atrasado para o trabalho por sua culpa! Vaca...

Dizendo isso, o senhor Flint rumou furioso para o corredor. Assustado demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa, Marcus correu para seu quarto. Fechou a porta discretamente, o medo de ser descoberto mesclando-se com a raiva de ter visto o pai como uma besta, um animal irracional.

Algum tempo depois, a senhora Flint se vestiu e saiu do quarto, as lágrimas manchando seu rosto de maquiagem. Não se lembrava de ter fechado o quarto do filho.

- Marcus? – ela perguntou sutil, abrindo a porta delicadamente. Lá estava ele, o pequeno Flint, encolhido em sua cama, joelhos fortemente abraços junto ao corpo, o olhar ocultado pela franja molhada de lágrimas. Soluços eram nitidamente ouvidos, e uma sensação horrível percorreu as entranhas da senhora Flint: será que Marcus viu algo? Teria descoberto o monstro que o pai era?

Marcus não conseguia pensar direito, mas sentia-se sujo, podre. Não devia ter visto aquilo, não podia ter visto a mãe e o pai naquela situação.

Confuso e sem onde fugir com sua mente, deixou que as palavras lhe falhassem. Ele se comunicava pouco com os demais, falando estritamente o desnecessário: piadas, comentários zombeteiros, às vezes algo que lhe perguntavam. Francamente, estava bem com aquilo. Mas agora, com aquela cena cravada em sua pele, o que fazer? Ele queria gritar, recitar páginas e páginas, deixar dicionários inteiros escorrerem de sua tormenta, porém... Nada. Simplesmente nada.

- Ah filho... – a mulher abraçou-o calorosamente, seus braços envolvendo o filho por inteiro. Como era bom amá-lo, abrigá-lo de todo o mal do mundo, saber que o pai nunca o machucaria como a ela – Está tudo bem.

- Mãe – ele começou, desabrigando o rosto e se deparando com parte do ombro da senhora Flint, agora debruçada sobre ele. Conseguira desferir algo, afinal – Mãe, eu...

- Não diga nada, filho. Está tudo bem, mamãe está aquilo. Mamãe sempre estará aqui...

Os anos passaram e cada vez mais Marcus crescia quieto, uma raiva inconsciente se alojando nele. Ele odiava o pai mais do que tudo, além do fato de saber que a mãe apartava seus constantes conflitos corroê-lo por dentro. Porque ela não se livrava daquele traste? Porque continuavam naquele teatro patético? Eles estavam sempre sorridentes e magicamente alegres fora de casa, onde os holofotes públicos podiam captar a imagem de bom casal que eram. Uma doce mentira – é claro, e Marcus tinha de ajudar a ostentar tudo aquilo que matava sua mãe e a si próprio dia após dia: toda vez que via o pai desferir um tapa na mãe, não era capaz de salvá-la; toda vez que via ele desmerecendo-a, não era capaz de contra-argumentar nenhuma de suas palavras.

Assim, ele seguia, aquela insânia se apoderando de seu corpo, aquele rancor se refletindo em seu desempenho escolar e social. Pouco a pouco, Marcus Flint abandonou de vez as chances de tirar boas notas e ter amigos – tornou-se um dos valentões solitários, daqueles falidos que ninguém mexe, mas todos têm pena. Era Marcus Flint, o caso perdido.

Pouco depois de seu aniversário de quatorze anos, ele voltava da escola arrasado, um grande zero marcando a prova de matemática que carregava consigo. Seu andar era pesado, como se carregasse um fardo vezes maior eu seu tamanho. A vida chegou com tudo para derrubá-lo, e ele lutava para levá-la consigo, sem grandes feridas – era difícil, mas ele acreditava que podia.

Entrou em casa silencioso, o semblante fechado. Não tinha aparecido com nenhuma desculpa para dar aos pais sobre aquilo, e algo dentro dele dizia que o pai culparia a mãe pelo péssimo andamento de suas notas. O senhor Flint não sabia que Marcus vira, várias vezes, seus ataques de ira para cima da senhora Flint. Aliás, era notável como a mãe de Marcus dissimulava bem, a ponto de agüentar sozinha tudo aquilo – o que só piorava a sensação de inutilidade de Marcus. De repente, se lembrou da primeira vez que viu o pai batendo na mãe e em como a casa estava com a mesma aura que a daquela tarde. Subiu os degraus correndo, planejando gritar um basta se visse o pai agredindo a mãe novamente, entretanto tudo o que viu foi sua mãe chorando, desconsolada, ao lado da cama.

- Mãe? Mãe, o que foi? O que ele fez dessa vez, mãe? – ele perguntava indignado, sem reparar no que sua mãe se apoiava. Ela soluçava tanto que não conseguia falar nada inteligível, e tudo o que o garoto pôde fazer foi agachar ao lado dela – Fala, mãe! Eu vou te proteger dessa vez, eu juro que...

- Ele se foi – ela quase engoliu a última palavra, tamanho o desgosto de pensar em colocá-la no mundo – Ele se foi, filho, ele se foi...

Seus olhos revelavam um pavor nunca antes visto pelo garoto Flint, e ele se sentiu só, à margem da realidade: sua mãe fora quem mais sofreu nas mãos daquele tirano, e tudo o que ela fazia era chorar e lamentar? Como? Por quê? Ele era um cretino que só sabia maltratá-la e ela sentia falta disso? Nojento.

Marcus Flint se fechou naquele momento. Todo o sofrimento que carregou pela mãe, toda a pena, todo o orgulho que tinha pela mulher que ela representava, tudo desmoronou ao vê-la ali, perdida, agarrando a mão do marido falecido com todas as suas forças, relutando em deixá-lo perecer. Ela não era nada senão uma tola, uma covarde que sucumbira a um amor falho e doentio – afinal, quem se deixa destruir por amor? Ela era só uma mulher, afinal.

"Eu também", ele pensou consigo, divagando dentro de seu próprio universo num piscar de olhos, enquanto abraçava a mãe mecanicamente.

Desde aquele evento, seu relacionamento com sua mãe se tornara muito pior: brigas e mais brigas, gritos e reclamações. Ele não agüentava mais segurar tudo para si, descontando então na mãe. Ora jogava na cara dela como era ridícula por estar deprimida pela morte do senhor Flint, ora era repreendido por ser uma negação acadêmica.

A gravidade que os unia foi, pouco a pouco, sucumbindo para um vácuo espacial cruel, uma escuridão que não parecia ir embora. Alguns acontecimentos paralelos e logo Marcus havia iniciado sua vida sexual, cheia de altas e baixas, louras e morenas: ele era o perfeito cafajeste e fazia questão de demonstrar isso para todos ao seu redor. Desfilava com as mulheres como se fossem simples roupas, troféus de uma conquista que qualquer perdedor consegue. Nenhuma delas o amou de verdade, e ele nunca nem as desejou. Só fugia, corria para seus corpos toda vez que precisava de algum consolo, de alguma forma feminina que não sua mãe, uma completa falida aos seus olhos.

Sexo parecia o melhor remédio para todo o seu sentimento conturbado de solidão, e foi esse o caminho que Marcus escolheu para tentar sufocar a mágoa que tinha para com sua mãe. Foi assim que...

* * *

- Marcus? – perguntou uma voz, arrancando-lhe de seus devaneios. Era uma voz conhecida, suave...

"Oliver?!", comemorou mentalmente, levantando-se num salto. Sentia os cantos dos olhos levemente úmidos, mas podia facilmente convencer o garoto de cabelos castanhos que estava com sono. Sem muita paciência para falar, agarrou o goleiro feroz: ele era seu único refúgio contra a tempestade.

- Você voltou... – Flint murmurou no ouvido do outro, que o abraçava de volta. Sentia-se cheio, aquecido por um calor estranho, porém tão bem-vindo.

- Claro que voltei, sua anta – Oliver sorria, o rosto enterrado na curva do pescoço de Flint – Você achou que perderia a chance de dormir com você mais um dia?

Marcus sorriu, recuando um pouco do abraço para encarar o outro melhor. Havia um leve traço de malícia em seu semblante quando começou a sussurrar:

- E quem te disse que vamos dormir?

- É – Wood beijou seus lábios lentamente – Senti falta disso também...


	12. Follow You

**Follow You**

Desde que Oliver Wood retornara ao colégio, era notável o esforço de seus colegas de classe e time em tentar animá-lo: ao que parecia, era um garoto querido não só por Marcus, mas por grande parte da comunidade do colégio. Era comum ouvir pessoas perguntando como estava, se precisava de ajuda para tomar nota das matérias perdidas, se havia algo a ser feito... Flint se sentiu um personagem secundário diante de todos aqueles alunos que se jogavam em seu prêmio, tendo por vezes uma vontade assassina de explodir todos aqueles sorrisos que considerava falsos e fugir com Oliver, como se este fosse sua princesa.

Foram longas semanas nesse clima antes que o alvoroço geral se assentasse e todos decidissem que era hora de superar o assunto – o que Marcus agradeceu com todas as suas forças. Assim, quando não estavam aproveitando o tempo livre para suprir necessidades físicas, o moreno gostava de relatar acontecimentos corriqueiros que tomaram proporções novas na ausência do goleiro: o modo como tomar banho sozinho era lamentável, as lições de casa sem propósito, a falta de motivos para dormir menos de cinco horas por dia e até mesmo a carência de razões para discutir com os Weasley. Este último foi o que mais prendeu a atenção de Oliver, embora ele tivesse percebido a tentativa tola de Marcus de abafar sua própria fala ao perceber que suas palavras saíram mundo afora.

- Como assim? O que te faz acreditar que eu faço você e os Weasley brigarem, hein? – perguntou, cismado.

Marcus franziu o cenho. Estavam deitados na cama de baixo do beliche, Oliver com a cabeça e o braço esquerdo sobre o peito de Flint, que afagava seus cabelos. Os dois encaravam a estrutura de madeira que sustentava a cama de cima com olhos diferentes: Oliver mirava o objeto vagamente, atento nas palavras de Flint. Já o moreno procurava por um escape, algo que pudesse distrair o outro – o que foi em vão.

- Ah, é que... – Marcus se arrependeu amargamente de ser escravo de suas sentenças, mas sabia que teria de continuar – Você sabe... Eu nunca fui com a cara daqueles dois.

- Só porque eles não gostaram do jeito como você me tratou? – provocou Oliver, mordendo a ponta da língua como represália por sua própria ousadia.

- Ah, nem vem você também! Quer dizer – Flint revirou os olhos, se perdendo em várias declarações abafadas – Ah, que se dane! Não importa...

Oliver se levantou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. Olhava para Marcus com o rosto levemente erguido, dando um ar persuasivo à sua feição: ele queria saber até onde podia chegar com Marcus Flint, e já era hora.

- O que você faria se eu tivesse ido dormir com eles? – ele tentou não deixar vazar o sorriso que se esforçava em rasgar seu rosto – Hein?

O moreno, indignado, levantou-se a ponto de apoiar seus cotovelos nas pernas, flexionadas.

- Nada – respondeu, contrariado – Se você tivesse ido mesmo, pra quê eu faria alguma coisa?

"Você teria escolhido eles, idiota", pensou, abaixando a cabeça.

Oliver se ergueu, envergonhado pela forma como estava tratando Marcus. Estava sendo infantil em provocá-lo dessa forma.

- Ah, Marcus...

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

- Porra de porta! – berrou Flint, ficando de pé num segundo e indo atender a porta. Puxou a maçaneta bruscamente, imaginando um alarme que injetasse tranqüilizante em todo ser que tentasse atrapalhar suas conversas com Oliver – O quê que foi?

Sua cara de desgosto fora categórica ao contatar que eram os Weasley que vinham a seu encontro.

- Ah, olá Marcus... Excelentes chutes ontem – começou Fred, um sorriso falso no rosto.

- É! – completou George, o mesmo sorriso irritante – Nós te vimos praticando ontem e...

- Fala logo – o moreno parecia ter acabado de acordar, tal era seu mal-humor.

Os gêmeos fecharam a cara, zangados com a interrupção. Esticaram-se então, nada discretos, até avistarem um Oliver surpreso caminhando até a porta. O goleiro parecia querer amansar Marcus, repousando sutilmente a mão no ombro deste.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou Wood, tentando não parecer muito intimo, já que ele sabia que isso irritaria Flint.

Ambos os gêmeos se recompuseram de suas posições emburradas, relaxando os braços e sorrindo, agora sinceramente.

- Ah... – começou Fred.

– Segundo a tabela, temos nosso primeiro jogo daqui a dez dias, então o time todo resolveu se reunir – emendou George, sendo reforçado por constantes afirmativas com a cabeça que seu irmão fazia enquanto falava – Estava pensando se...

- _Vocês_ não querem aparecer por lá? Não vai ter nada demais, só uma reunião básica no bosque.

Marcus sabia que estavam chamando-o por pura educação, ou até mesmo para fazer uma média com Oliver. Não eram tolos de não perceber a atenção que o garoto de cabelos castanhos dispersava no moreno, e era muito provável que estivessem tentando conquistar seu território fingindo uma trégua com este.

- Pode ir, Oliver – disse Marcus, separando alguns cadernos – Tenho muitos deveres em aberto e se não fizer agora...

Era um momento decisivo: Marcus detestava deixar as coisas escorregarem por seus dedos, como se fossem grãos de areia sem fim que fugiam por pura demonstração de liberdade. A vontade de tê-lo somente para si, de conter toda a sua graça em seu bolso para sempre e até o desejo de ser o único a prestigiar aquele corpo faziam Flint se sentir uma criança mimada, cheia de caprichos fúteis e terrenos. Afundou-se nos cadernos, a sensação de que deveria parar de tentar subordinar todos a si invadindo-o como uma névoa. Mesmo assim, sabia que não poderia prender Oliver a si: ele era uma pessoa como outra qualquer, e merecia ter seus momentos isoladamente tanto quanto o próprio moreno.

- Olha, fala pro pessoal que eu sinto muito – começou Oliver, sorrindo cordialmente para os gêmeos – mas hoje não dá pra ir. Vou ajudar o cabeçudo aqui e me livrar de algumas tarefas também. Foi mal mesmo...

Ele não parecia lamentar nem um pouco e, pelo jeito como os ruivos saíram cochichando, até eles haviam percebido. Oliver voltou-se para Marcus, apoiando-se em suas costas com os braços envolta do pescoço do moreno. Por mais que ele fosse novo no ramo gay, lidar com homens não era nenhum mistério. Percebeu a surpresa de Marcus ao constatar que seus ombros estavam um pouco mais rígidos que o normal e decidiu dar o primeiro passo:

- "De nada, Oliver" – ele fez uma imitação barata e afeminada da voz de Flint, que se virou para encará-lo. Seus rostos estavam a poucos dedos de distância.

- Por quê? Eu não pedi pra você ficar, besta – o moreno fechou o cenho, impassível.

"Até quando vai continuar com isso?", pensou Wood, suspirando.

- Claro que pediu. Precisou de uns três cadernos, mas pediu – o goleiro olhava paciente, esperando sua vítima abaixa a guarda – Ou você acha que eu caio nessa de "Pode ir, Oliver. Eu não sou ciumento"? Tenta outra! – Oliver revirou os olhos, uma risada tímida curvando seus lábios.

- Ah, eu não falei nada disso... Como você sabe que eu-

- Parece que eu não sou o único carente aqui, né? – Oliver sorriu, triunfante.

Ele sabia, no momento que Marcus aprovou sua ida e disse que ficaria, que aquilo era tudo uma mera formalidade. O moreno nada mais fez do que tentou Oliver com uma maçã, cuja carne este não mordeu. Tinha certeza de que era só um teste barato para ver quem, dentre ele e os Weasley, Oliver preferia.

- Eu fico louco com esses dois, sabia? – agora, Marcus acariciava levemente a cintura do garoto de cabelos castanhos, chamando-o para sentar em seu colo – Não suporto o jeito como olham pra você.

Oliver sentou-se lançando um olhar furtivo para Flint. Lambeu os lábios demoradamente, sustentando um contato visual longo o suficiente para sentir a ereção de Marcus logo abaixo de si.

- Sabe o que _me_ deixa louco? – ele sussurrou, descendo a mão languidamente pelo tórax de Flint. Com seu olhar fixado na boca do moreno, ele sentia a respiração ofegante deste aquecendo seu rosto.

- Hmm... – Flint se controlava, o jogo de tentarem um ao outro quase o fazendo desistir de se conter – O quê?

Com um sorriso maroto, Oliver se ateve em ajoelhar e começar a desabotoar a calça de Marcus.

Nenhum dos dois sequer pensou nos ruivos enquanto gemiam loucamente noite adentro.

* * *

Aquele ano já havia tido um número considerável de desastres e, assim como a calmaria vem logo depois da chuva, as glórias não tardaram a brindar a vida dos dois. Com a chegada dos jogos, eles se prepararam como nunca e, como recompensa, foi o primeiro ano que a escola ganhou todos os jogos sem levar gol algum. Não que Oliver fosse o melhor goleiro que já passara por aquelas quadras, mas fora sem dúvida o mais empenhado em implementar o conceito de união no time.

Com muito cuidado, ele conseguiu conciliar argumentos simples e estratégias inovadoras capazes de satisfazer a todos os jogadores em questão e ainda se precaver no caso de um deles estar debilitado para jogar. Sem dúvida, ele era brilhante quando se tratava de manejar os componentes daquele time, e foi essa sua habilidade que garantiu uma vitória mais do que merecida.

Quanto a Marcus, durante a semana que Oliver estivera fora os garotos aprenderam a enxergá-lo com outros olhos, tal foi seu empenho. Estivera tão absorto em seu almejo de escapar da solidão de seu quarto que nem sequer provocou os colegas. Tornou-se, mais uma vez, um vulto na escola, além de passar horas e horas na biblioteca, enfurnado, fazendo seus deveres como forma de desligar a mente. Com o retorno de Oliver, ele largou um pouco os deveres de lado, mas começou a abrir mão de alguns hábitos desagradáveis. Dentre eles, o de procurar encrenca com seu time.

Tudo corria bem: Até no campeonato europeu seus times, Manchester United, de Oliver, e Chelsea, de Marcus, pareciam estar com uma de suas melhores campanhas dos últimos anos.

Foi assim que eles logo chegaram na semana de recesso entre o Natal e o Ano Novo. A escola ficava fechada durante esse tempo, restando aos estudantes voltarem para suas casas para passar as festividades na companhia de suas famílias. Para Oliver Wood, era uma ótima notícia. Estava com saudade dos pais e queria visitar o túmulo de sua avó. Além disso, era bom sentir o cheiro de cidade abarrotada que sua rua sempre teve, ver os carros irem e virem como meras riscas vermelhas e brancas no horizonte.

O mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre Marcus Flint. De início, sua vontade de começar a freqüentar aquele colégio era quase nula e, numa tentativa tola de entrar somente no segundo dia letivo, acabou por discutir seriamente com a mãe. O desfecho foi um garoto enfurecido em fuga – e para onde ele fugiria senão para a escola, onde teria abrigo e comida, tudo sem ter a preocupação de sua mãe chamar a polícia? Ele lembrava muito bem a indignação da mãe ao telefone, relatando como foi embaraçoso descobrir que o filho havia chegado na escola sem seu conhecimento.

"Você acha tudo isso uma brincadeira, não é? Acha que, agora que seu pai morreu, sua vida virou pura libertinagem, não é?", foram as suas palavras naquele primeiro telefonema. O primeiro de vários outros, cada vez piores.

De qualquer forma, estava ciente de que nada tinha a fazer senão se conformar. Ele e Oliver se despediram com um longo beijo no quarto, prometendo manter contato.

- Só dez dias... – Oliver abraçava-o com força – Não é só isso. É _tudo_ isso de tempo!

Eles sorriram e trancaram o quarto, deixando a chave na recepção da escola. Hagrid acenou e eles se foram, o frio do inverno estremecendo cada partícula deles.

* * *

- E os seus colegas – perguntou uma mulher de uns quarenta e cinco anos, a voz seca realçando seus traços austeros. Tinha marcas de expressão na testa e nas laterais da boca, suficientes para alegar uma vida infeliz e sofrida. Além disso, os olhos tinham uma opacidade típica de moribundos, o que chegava a ser assustador. Tinha os cabelos escuros presos de forma impecável, deixando a maquiagem dos olhos mais evidente – Como eles são?

Marcus revirou os olhos, garfando uma boa porção da fatia de lagarto que tinha em seu prato. Tinha se considerado afortunado até aquele momento: um táxi fora buscá-lo na escola e só chegara em casa a tempo do jantar. Todo o dia vinte e três havia se escapulido num piscar de olhos, e a melhor parte era que a senhora Flint não estava junto. Agora, entretanto, era impossível escapar de suas garras.

- Ah, eles são homens – respondeu, desinteressado.

A mulher pareceu contrariada com a forma como ele tratou sua tentativa de sociabilizar e, soltando o garfo no prato, insistiu, inquieta:

- Faça uma força, Marcus! Você sabe que te coloquei lá para o seu bem...

- Ah é? – ele se ergueu furioso, batendo os punhos com tudo na mesa – Você não acha que já fiz o suficiente!? Eu não tenho que ouvir você me falando essas coisas...

Dizendo isso, se trancou em sua suíte e afundou a cara em seu travesseiro, as imagem de sua mãe deprimida pela morte de seu pai grudadas em suas idéias. Só saiu na noite do dia seguinte, na véspera de Natal.

Arrumados, ele e sua mãe passariam a noite de Natal com uma tia, seu marido e filhos. Ele não estava nem um pouco animado, mas sua mãe tendia a ser menos insuportável quando na presença de algum parente que não ele.

O jantar foi relativamente agradável, e toda a conversa girou em torno do ambiente acadêmico que era a nova escola de Flint. Esforçando-se para enfatizar o quão liberto ele se sentia quando não era a mãe que o interrogava, Marcus prestou-se a responder cada mínima pergunta que lhe faziam, com um carisma que era digno de Oliver.

"Um toque Wood", pensava, antes de cada nova rodada de perguntas.

Ficou decidido que ele e sua mãe dormiriam por lá mesmo, na casa da tal tia, para ir embora só depois do almoço do dia vinte e cinco.

O relógio marcava seis da tarde quando eles finalmente chegaram em casa, e Marcus nem quis saber de jantar – não com aquela mulher ali, fuzilando-o com o olhar. Foi direto para o quarto, ouvindo um "Você não pode se encolher na sua cama pra sempre!" da mãe. Dormiu em posição fetal, tal qual um anjo – um anjo maldito.

No dia seguinte, só acordou quando viu que não agüentaria mais a fome. Foi direto para a cozinha, deparando-se com a mãe segurando um retrato do pai. Era ultrajante ver o apego surreal que ela tinha por aquele tirano, e ele tratou de expressar toda a sua indignação numa cara de nojo.

- 'Dia – resmungou, como que pedindo para que ela escondesse o objeto. Mas a senhora Flint não o fez. Ao contrário, pareceu ter virado-o para o filho, como se fosse uma vídeo-conferência, só que com um retrato.

- Bom dia, Marcus... – disse, um toque de mágoa tingindo sua indiferença habitual. Depois de deixar claro que reprovava o nojo do filho, voltou a vislumbrar o marido no retrato – Ele saiu muito bem nessa foto, não acha?

O rapaz moreno largou o copo que tinha nas mãos na mesa, abruptamente.

- Porque você insiste nisso? – ele esfregava os cabelos freneticamente, olhando janela afora. Mesmo com a cortina da cozinha fechada, o tecido fino permitia que raios de luz atravessassem a janela e iluminassem os vasos que ficavam logo abaixo do batente. Nunca entendera a mania da mãe de enfiar plantas na cozinha, mas nunca entendera uma série de outras manias também – Sério, porque você não me deixa esquecê-lo?

Esquecer o próprio pai parecia uma atitude horrenda, típica de pessoas desprovidas de qualquer emoção, mas essa visão não se aplicava à ele, Marcus Flint. Não sabia nem como começar a justificar o porque de querer algo como aquilo, mas só o fato de ter sido filho do senhor Flint já lhe valia como argumento suficiente. Se como pai era deplorável, como homem então...

A senhora Flint conteve as lágrimas, levando a mão ao rosto para simbolizar seu horror perante aquelas palavras. Marcus já esperava mais uma de suas frases de efeito, aquelas que ninguém dá muita credibilidade ao ver as palavras juntas, porém, quando se separa seu conteúdo, tende a desmoronar, sílaba após sílaba.

Entretanto, um segundo passou, dois, três... Um minuto, e nada da mulher replicar. Sua única reação fora ficar em silêncio, resignada em sua própria mágoa – o que foi igualmente perturbador para o moreno. Seu consolo era poder rebater, mesmo que de forma irracional e pouco convincente, as ofensas da mãe, mas nem esse prazer ele teve. Ficou ali, no vácuo que era a comunicação entre eles, um reles vestígio do que seria um diálogo.

Passaram alguns minutos naquele suplício mútuo, até que a senhora Flint decidiu quebrá-lo, indo para a sala ao lado da cozinha. Jogou-se num sofá e se deu por vencida, as lágrimas transbordando tanto que soluços não eram o bastante para abastá-las.

E ele, Marcus, permaneceu imóvel. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a vontade que tinha não era a de gritar com a mãe, tampouco a de sair correndo ou qualquer coisa assim. Ele queria apenas ser capaz de falar. Queria poder organizar o turbilhão de idéias que banhava sua mente. Eram tantos sentimentos mudos e anônimos jorrando que ele nem era capaz de ordenar às suas pernas que andassem até onde a mãe estava. Não era capaz de formular sentenças nem mesmo perguntas, e até nomear o que estava passando se tornara impossível. Continuou assim, parado, preso em suas correntes. Como queria que Oliver aparecesse, lavasse sua imundice e lhe soletrasse, pouco a pouco, tudo o que queria – e precisava – saber. Contudo, isso não aconteceu, e quase uma hora se passou naquilo.

- O almoço será servido daqui a pouco – disse a mãe, voltando da sala com o rosto borrado, deformado por sua maquiagem escorrida. Parecia um monstro pútrido. Sim, concluiu Marcus, aquela casa era um show de horrores – Se você puder me ajudar com a mesa...

Ele não respondeu, mas acabou rendendo-se e ajudando com os preparativos para aquele almoço. Passaram o dia todo naquele clima ressentido, mas Marcus não se trancou em seu quarto. Diferente da ira constante que o dominava quando sua mãe começava a falar, ele estava disposto a persistir em algo além de portas batendo, berros ao vento. Estava mudando, talvez crescendo, e com isso vinha o ímpeto de dar o primeiro passo: cedo ou tarde, teria de fazer sua mãe enxergar a verdade sobre ele, teria de libertá-lo daquela cicatriz que era seu trauma com o senhor Flint e, acima de tudo, parar de compará-lo com o pai. Tateava num cômodo escuro à procura de suas lembranças, acreditando que poderia achar algum nó em aberto, o suficiente para fazer a senhora Flint se justificar, começar uma conversa franca.

- Mãe... – ele começou, quando já era quase hora de jantar. Passara um bom tempo mudo, vendo televisão no sofá ao lado do que a mãe estava sem dizer nada, nem mesmo responder as perguntas que esta fazia.

A senhora Flint se ajeitou no sofá, um pouco surpresa com a voz do filho, que tinha um tom calmo. Poucas vezes testemunhara a voz de Marcus calma, e todas foram antes deste ter visto o pai agredindo-a. Algo dentro dela se agitou, uma esperança débil de que poderia pescar o filho em seu próprio poço de lama.

- Diga, Marcus – ela havia se desabituado a chamá-lo de filho. Talvez por ter sido separada deste quando o pai morreu, talvez por ter sido uma péssima mãe. O fato é que achava muito sarcasmo de sua parte utilizar esse termo para nomeá-lo, e restringiu-se a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

Ele coçou a nuca demoradamente, os olhos compridos numa força que denotava seu embaraço.

- Ele era... – começou, sem saber como se colocar sem ofendê-la. Suas sentenças em aberto o deixavam irado, pois atestavam sua incapacidade de se comunicar e se livrar de fardos há muito carregados. Porém, era uma vantagem quando não queria parecer agressivo.

A senhora Flint abaixou o rosto, deixando os finos cabelos negros lhe escorrerem pelo rosto como uma chuva de piche, realçando a palidez de sua pele de uma forma sombria. Ao contrário do filho, nunca foi muito dada a banhos de Sol. Curvou-se toda sob seus joelhos, apoiando-se sobre estes com seus cotovelos.

- Ah, Marcus. Se você soubesse...

Ele socou uma almofada, se projetando para frente: toda a sua aura calma estava dissolvendo:

- Mas eu não sei! – ele franzia o cenho enfaticamente ao falar – Daqui a pouco vai completar dois anos sem saber porra nenhuma!

A senhora Flint pressionava a cabeça com as mãos, o coração inundado de dilemas que nem ela podia dizer de onde vieram. Talvez sempre estivessem lá, só esperando por alguém para despertá-los – alguém como o pai de Flint.

- É tão complicado... – ela ergueu o rosto bruscamente, os lábios retraídos em desgosto – Eu gostaria de poder apagar algumas coisas, de não sentir outras...

Ele se levantou e foi até ela, segurando-a pelos ombros:

- Deixa de drama! – ele a chacoalhava a cada fim de sentença – Porra mãe, como você consegue lamentar a morte dele?! Ele era um estorvo na sua vi-

- Não se atreva! – a senhora Flint cobriu a boca de Marcus com as mãos, brava – O homem que você conheceu – ela se deixou cair no sofá denovo, leve – Deixou de ser seu pai há muito tempo...

Atônito, Marcus sustentou um olhar perplexo por alguns segundos antes de cuspir um "O quê?!". A resposta que obteve ficou marcada em seu interior, como um tumor que nunca o abandonaria...


	13. Living In A Bubble

**Living In A Bubble**

Era um belo dia de verão com todos os formatos de nuvens possíveis expostos no céu, uma mostra cultural que a natureza fornecia gratuitamente. Todos sabiam, é claro, que aquilo era o prelúdio de uma chuva, mesmo que a cor e o jeito como as nuvens se dispunham não denunciasse nada. Afinal, era verão.

A senhora Flint, que na época ainda era senhorita, devia ter pouco mais que dezessete anos naquele dia tumultuado: perdera uma apresentação importante de Biologia, uma prova de Geografia e não sabia dizer que fim levaram suas anotações de Literatura. Tinha para si que acordara com o pé esquerdo, e o fato de estar sem guarda chuva só colaborava para isso. Corria, assim, desgovernada, equilibrando-se nos saltos finos que vestiu aquela manhã.

"Que idiota", pensou consigo, repudiando sua idéia de se arrumar melhor para seu seminário de Biologia. No momento, ela se sentia como uma ameba, tema de seu trabalho.

O coque em seus cabelos ia se desfazendo gradualmente, deixando fios de uma seiva negra escorrerem livres por seus ombros e rosto, mas ela não se daria ao trabalho de ajeitar aquilo – só queria chegar em casa e se jogar em sua cama. Foi assim que, distraidamente, começou a atravessar a rua, a cor do farol pouco lhe importando.

"Moça, cuidado!", foi tudo o que ela ouviu. Teve a impressão de ver um rapaz se jogando em sua direção, mas apagou antes de ter certeza se era realidade ou se estava só sonhando.

Quando acordou, as paredes pálidas do hospital deixaram-na um pouco aturdida, e as vozes ao seu redor lhe davam a impressão de estar numa espaçonave. Ainda ouvia zunidos plastificados, sílabas desconexas e enroladas quando sua visão retornou. Uma enfermeira estava conversando com um rapaz robusto, barba por fazer e cabelos rudes. O senhor Flint parecia um pouco confuso com tudo aquilo, sem saber muito o porque de ter de ouvir todas aquelas coisas que a enfermeira lhe dizia.

"Tá, já entendi. Ela tá bem, diacho!", ele pensava, acenando com a cabeça ansiosamente para a mulher, que não parava de falar. Com medo desta permanecer por ali ao vê-la desperta, a senhorita Flint voltou a fechar os olhos, grata pela falta de percepção da enfermeira. Assim que ela deixou o recinto, a senhorita Flint abriu os olhos, virando-se para o jovem que ali estava. Este fitava a porta, provavelmente se certificando de que estavam a sós.

- O que... O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela, a voz um tanto rouca.

Ele pulou na cadeira que estava, voltando-se para contemplar, um tanto assustado, uma garota que o observava sonolenta, mas curiosa. Endireitou-se e pigarreou, ansiando um tom de voz perfeito:

- Nada demais. Você foi atropelada, mas só desmaiou – ele sorriu – Ainda tá tudo funcionando.

A senhorita Flint corou, sentindo-se extremamente inútil. Tornara-se um engodo, não importava onde estava.

- Ah... – ela suspirou, os olhos passeando pelo quarto. Não queria encarar aqueles olhos misteriosos que o jovem mirava nela – E o que você-

- Não esquenta – ele se levantou, ajeitando a camisa que vestia – Eu já to de saída...

Foi ali. Foi naquele momento que a mãe de Marcus soube que aquele seria seu marido, seu amor para toda uma vida. Era algo simples e estúpido, mas tão cheio de significado para ela. Seus olhos azuis resplandeciam em alegria quando ela o encontrou novamente, desta vez fora do hospital.

Foi um encontro qualquer, sem nenhuma grande inovação: cinema, lanchonete, passeio na praça. Nada era tão grandioso quanto estar na companhia daquele homem, e ela sentia que era recíproco. Finalmente pode se sentir amada.

Casaram-se quatro primaveras depois, alguns meses antes da concepção de Marcus. Tinham uma vida brilhante, repleta de pequenos momentos e detalhes que faziam toda a diferença para ambos, assim como qualquer casal _saudável_.

Tudo corria bem até Marcus completar dois anos. No outono daquele ano, a queda das folhas e da vida na paisagem se refletira na família Flint: com uma série de desilusões na vida profissional e social, o senhor Flint começou a deteriorar. Pouco a pouco, o homem gentil que ele era se transformou num carrasco, sua desconfiança se tornando um sintoma doentio. Nunca fora o homem mais seguro do mundo, mas fora naquele ano que se tornou nitidamente possessivo, uma obsessão doentia por tudo que era seu – incluindo a senhora Flint.

Seus acessos de ira costumavam surgir a qualquer momento do dia, sem aviso prévio ou motivo plausível, e o mais curioso era o fato de nunca serem com Marcus. A senhora Flint nunca entendera se por afeto ou desapego, mas o senhor Flint nunca machucara o garoto diretamente. Por vergonha, humilhação e culpa, a senhora dos cabelos negros guardou sua tragédia a sete chaves, desejando que ninguém desenterrasse aquilo dela. Era seu fardo, era seu destino lidar com aquele ser estranho, e ela ainda o amava. Podia não ser o mesmo senhor Flint que ela conhecera, mas ainda era seu primeiro e único amor – nenhuma crise poderia romper com aquele contrato nupcial que assinaram.

Sempre acreditando que as coisas melhorariam, a senhora Flint foi agüentando toda a angústia e dor, todas as agressões verbais e físicas e toda a humilhação sozinha, até o dia da morte de seu amado. Aí caiu a última gota d'água. Com aquilo, todo o pouco de sanidade que ainda lhe restava ruiu, um som estrondoso ressoando no interior de seu corpo franzido. Ela estava sozinha.

* * *

Marcus ouvia atentamente o relato da mãe, embora fizesse questão de manter o semblante impassível para provar que não seria manipulado a acreditar em asneiras. Ele ainda não conseguia enxergar o homem maravilhoso que sua mãe via no senhor Flint, mas confessara para si próprio que era impossível negar o apreço da mãe e a realidade de sua dor: não estava sendo fraca. O tempo todo, sua mãe agira no limite, flertando com a perda completa de seu eu individual para cedê-lo ao marido, sem deixar o filho de lado. Marcus sentiu um certo remorso pela raiva que teve dela, uma pena incontrolável do que a vida de sua mãe reservara para esta. Nas frases finais, o jovem moreno já não ouvia mais nada a não ser o emaranhado de dúvidas e represálias dentro de si, atacando seu comportamento para com sua mãe, seu julgamento errôneo, seu orgulho.

- Acredite, _filho_... – a senhora Flint soluçava, alguns fios colados nas maçãs de seu rosto pelo choro – Se eu te coloquei lá, foi pelo seu bem. Eu te amo muito, e não suportaria vê-lo sofrer...

Ele pressionou os olhos contra as palmas de suas mãos, escondendo-se de sua própria pessoa. Não, ele não poderia ter agido tão errado. Ela fora uma fraca de se apoiar no marido daquela forma, confiando a ele toda a sua energia de viver. Nenhuma alegria que o senhor Flint possa ter lhe proporcionado, nenhum cuidado extra que possa ter dedicado ou mesmo consolo que possa ter proporcionado compensariam a atitude bruta e desumana dele para com uma mulher daquela, cheia de colunas mal pavimentadas dentro de si.

Ficaram os dois em silêncio, uma aura constrangedora sufocando ambos. Foi com grande custo que Marcus ergueu a voz, um tanto quanto inseguro:

- Eu nunca te bati.

A senhora Flint lançou um olhar confuso para o filho.

- Você falou que eu estou me tornando alguém como meu pai – ele encarava a mesa que separava o seu sofá do que sua mãe estava meticulosamente, como se cada partícula de pó fosse detectada por seus olhos.

Ela se moveu silenciosamente em sua direção e o abraçou, apertando a cabeça do rapaz contra si. Suas mãos tremiam e, mesmo sem proferir nenhuma palavra durante aqueles longos minutos, Marcus sabia o que aquilo significava: ela estava apoiando todas as esperanças nele, e aquele peso caiu em suas costas como uma enorme bola de chumbo, destinada a destruir suas ambições e sonhos. Sorriu, melancólico, esperando por algum sinal que o garantisse um futuro melhor.

O céu estava nublado.

* * *

Passados aqueles dias e o Ano Novo, era chegada a hora de Marcus e Oliver se reencontrarem. Seu colégio era estranho, tendo um sistema modular de ensino que fazia das turmas rotativas: a cada semestre os alunos se misturavam, para criarem contatos e não viciar a reputação de uma sala perante os professores.

Oliver correu agitado para o quadro de avisos, esperando que seu nome e o de Marcus estivessem na mesma lista.

- Não vai ser dessa vez – disse uma voz familiar atrás do garoto de cabelos castanhos, curtos – _Woody_.

Ele se virou, os olhos mal contendo a comoção do momento. Ali estava ele, Marcus Flint, um sorriso galanteador estampado no rosto que lembrava a Oliver como era horrível quando ficavam separados.

- Flint! – Wood disse, controlando o impulso de se jogar e encher o outro de beijos – Como passou as festividades?

O moreno deu os ombros. Não era hora de estragar aquele momento, nem nenhum segundo que tinha para ficar com Oliver.

- Acho que o de sempre. Comida, punheta... – aproximou-se do rosto de Oliver despreocupadamente, como se fosse cochichar um comentário sobre alguém que estivesse por perto – Pensei em você, aliás.

Oliver riu. "Besta", pensou consigo, dando um tapa de leve no ombro de Marcus. Finalmente estavam juntos denovo, e continuariam por mais seis meses.

Mesmo as salas mudando, era um alento saber que os dormitórios se manteriam como antes. Segundo boatos, houve uma época onde os parceiros de quarto também mudavam, mas, aparentemente, a prática deu espaço para várias queixas e uma queda no rendimento de vários alunos. Preferiram, então, definir logo os dormitórios e só alterar os que achavam necessário.

- Ah, como é bom! – disse o goleiro, se jogando na cama de baixo do beliche.

- Ei, sabe de quem é essa cama? – perguntou Marcus, um olhar voraz lançado no corpo de Oliver, que estava estirado, o abdômen levemente à mostra. O moreno lambeu os beiços.

- Ahm, nem lembro mais – Oliver virou os olhos, falsamente inocente – Dormi aqui tantas vezes...

Marcus atirou a camisa para o outro lado e, com a respiração acelerada, tratou de domesticar o invasor de seu território.

* * *

Assim, começou o segundo semestre dos dois naquele ano. Como sempre, distribuíam seu tempo entre darem-se atenção e fazerem deveres. As matérias não pareciam tão complicadas e, tendo se acostumado com o ritmo e jeito de cada professor, ficou fácil para ambos se organizarem e garantirem que nada atrapalhasse sua rotina.

Na primeira semana, o time já fez uma confraternização, na qual Marcus e Oliver participaram, e logo voltaram ao ritmo de treinamento acirrado. O próximo torneio seria só no fim do ano, mas Oliver e os gêmeos achavam que não havia tempo a perder. Tinham de formar novas estratégias, boas o suficiente para não deixar time algum contra-atacar.

Foi em meados de março que a escola surgiu com seu novo projeto: dança. Aparentemente, a meta principal da escola naquele ano não era ganhar o torneio de futebol novamente, mas promover uma estranha interação social entre os filhos da elite, os rapazes e moças que partilhavam, de alguma forma, da nata da sociedade. Não eram, necessariamente, milionários, mas a escola gostava de pensar assim. Para tanto, organizaram um evento enorme, agendado para o fim do ano, que traria duas escolas para seus terrenos: uma mista e uma feminina.

Regado à música, bailes sem fim e comidas apetitosas, o evento atraia os pais, com o intento de juntar seus filhos com filhos de outros poderosos e endinheirados. Não era mais a época dos casamentos arranjados, muito menos do dote, mas nem por isso as famílias se tornaram menos interesseiras.

Foi numa quarta-feira que Marcus entrou estrondosamente no quarto, o barulho da porta batendo ecoando nos tímpanos de Oliver.

- O que foi? – perguntou Wood, sentado displicentemente na escrivaninha. O toque de preocupação em sua voz fez Marcus corar, se sentindo uma criança que briga com o amigo e corre para os braços da mãe.

- Ah... Nada.

Oliver sabia que aquela resposta era um incentivo para que ele continuasse perguntando até que o moreno decidisse falar. Largou a lapiseira e se virou para Marcus, apoiando um braço nas costas da cadeira e outro na coxa. Olhando para o moreno, que mexia inquieto em suas malas no chão, ele pode ver o cenho franzido deste. Respirou fundo e tentou denovo:

- O que foi?

- Não é nada, já falei! – esquivou-se Flint, sem encarar seu interlocutor.

- Marcus... – Oliver se levantou e foi caminhando até Marcus, agachando-se para forçar um contato visual – O que foi?

Estavam muito próximos, mas Marcus nem se deu ao trabalho de virar o rosto. Bufou, jogando uma camisa embolada com tudo em sua cama.

- Porra! Já falei que não-

- Ah, conta outra... Tá parecendo eu quando falei que não curtia um pau...

Marcus riu discretamente, dividido entre continuar escondendo a razão de seu desgosto ou compartilhá-la com Oliver. Acabou se decidindo pela segunda opção.

"Uma hora ou outra ele descobriria mesmo", pensou consigo, sentando-se no chão, as costas apoiadas em suas malas. Prendeu o olhar na cadeira que Oliver abandonara, enquanto este o imitava.

- Eu descobri as escolas convidadas – disse por fim, soltando um suspiro. Mal disfarçara o modo como estreitara os olhos de forma agressiva ao pronunciar "convidadas".

- Ah – Oliver deixou traços de decepção mancharem sua exclamação. Esperava por algo mais importante, mas não era novidade Marcus estourar por picuinhas – E o que tem isso?

- Como assim?! Você não viu quais são? – ele pareceu incrédulo, dirigindo o olhar para Oliver pela primeira vez desde que entrara ali.

- Ahm... Não?

- Bom... Uma é a _Beauxbatons_ – ele parou, não dando importância ao que acabara de falar. Ficou em silêncio por um tempo, esperando alguma reação de Wood.

- Ahm, é aquela escola feminina francesa, não? – Oliver perguntou, jogando com cuidado. Aquele não era o problema, e ele sabia pelo tom de voz de Marcus que precisaria se empenhar só mais um tanto antes de saber o nome da outra escola – Dizem que as garotas de lá são boas.

Marcus voltou-se numa expressão muda de indignação para Oliver, como se tivesse sido traído por aquelas palavras.

- Ah... Bom, a outra escola – tentou se conter. Eram só garotas, afinal, e o que estava por vir era bem mais incomodo – É Hogwarts.

Oliver Wood parou um minuto. Hogwarts era considerada uma das melhores escolas da Europa. Seus alunos tinham uma fama que se estendia além do Atlântico, já que o ensino de sua escola garantia prestígio intelectual e status social para todos os formandos. Com uma vida de luxo, eles eventualmente se tornavam donos de grandes corporações ou conglomerados transnacionais, monopolizando boa parte do mercado. Alguns poucos se aventuravam pela política, onde obtinham o mesmo sucesso quase que instantâneo: em vários pontos da Europa, era comum conhecer parlamentares, prefeitos e deputados jovens, advindos de Hogwarts. O goleiro não via grande problema – talvez fossem metidos, mas sua escola também tinha pessoas assim.

- E daí? Eles são _heteros_ demais pro seu gosto? – provocou, rindo de leve.

Marcus fechou a cara.

- Antes fosse.

Pego de surpresa por aquela reação, o garoto de cabelos castanhos se recostou no ombro de Marcus. Desenhava linhas curvas sem fim com a ponta dos dedos nas costas da mão do moreno, pensando no que este estaria escondendo.

Ficaram algum tempo quietos antes de Marcus, para a surpresa de Wood, decidir se manifestar:

- Eu nunca te falei isso, mas eu já – nesse ponto, ele fez uma pausa, se achando um pouco patético pelo que estava prestes a dizer – Eu já fiquei com um garoto antes.

Não se sabe de onde, uma onda de raiva começou a percorrer as entranhas de Wood, de forma que ele teve de afastar a mão da de Marcus ou acabaria afundando os dedos com tudo no moreno. Ele não achava que Marcus era virgem, muito menos santo, mas... Ouvindo o próprio falando assim, sem mais nem menos, era como um soco em cheio no peito. Sua dor era puro ciúme, e ele se sentiu na vontade de ter nascido ao lado de Marcus para tê-lo só para si. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, torcendo para que o outro não percebesse sua infantilidade:

- Ah, sim... – não sabia muito bem o que falar, mas sentia que seu silêncio só pioraria as coisas.

Marcus suspirou, olhando para o teto do quarto. Buscou a mão de Oliver, procurando ânimo para terminar o que começara. Não encontrou este último, mas o calor do goleiro bastava.

- Então... Eu estudava em Hogwarts antes de vir para cá e, bem, até a metade da oitava série, eu só pensava em enfiar meu pau em qualquer garota descente que aparecesse – ele fez uma cara de nojo, repudiando sua conduta – Até que... Bem, ele era uma bichona.

Oliver prestava muita atenção, pronto para captar quaisquer defeitos que o outro pudesse dizer sobre o garoto e anotá-los mentalmente para não os cometer.

- Parecia uma menina... Branquelo, os cabelos lisos e sedosos como uma patricinha – ele ria do que falava, um tanto embaraçado – Você precisava ver. O cabelo dele parecia a crina daqueles cavalos que a gente vê na TV, bem brancos, sabe?

Involuntariamente, Oliver levou uma das mãos aos cabelos, lamentando os fios castanhos rebeldes que tinha para coroar a própria cabeça. Quando se deu conta do gesto, coçou discretamente a nuca e abaixou a mão, incomodado com sua postura.

- Enfim – Marcus pigarreou – A gente tava fazendo dever até mais tarde e, na hora de ir embora, acabou rolando...

O goleiro fechou os olhos com força, imaginando um rapaz alvo como a neve em chamas. Não queria nem tentar pensar em outro homem com Marcus. Não conseguindo se conter mais, virou bruscamente:

- Tá, já entendi... E daí?

- Bom, algumas coisas aconteceram e eu dei um pé na bunda dele – ele franziu o cenho. Não era uma expressão de arrependimento, mas rancor – E esse foi o meu inferno.

A ida à sala da direção naquele dia estava na ponta da língua de Flint, que desatou a contar...

* * *

Era um dia normal de verão que envolvia Hogwarts, uma escola sob o regime de um homem rigoroso, mas não menos bondoso quando necessário. Foi com grande pesar que o diretor abriu as portas de seu escritório e encontrou ali, postadas em cadeiras que ficavam de frente para a sua, as mães de Marcus Flint e Draco Malfoy. Respirou fundo, revendo todos os fatos que sabia da situação: não seria fácil lidar com um caso de homossexualismo numa escola como aquela e, embora ele soubesse de alguns casos que precederam este, nunca foram de grande importância. Os alunos anteriores eram mais cautelosos e menos vingativos.

- Boa tarde, senhora Flint, senhora Malfoy – ele fez uma breve reverência, cumprimentando-as com a mão direita, antes de se sentar, rígido, em sua cadeira. As pastas dos dois alunos envolvidos foram colocadas alinhadas uma à outra em sua mesa, de forma que suas notas, comentários quanto a seus comportamentos e advertências pudessem ser consultadas sem grandes problemas – Vejo que temos um certo impasse aqui – ele cruzou as mãos na mesa, esperando que elas dessem o primeiro passo.

As duas trocaram um olhar de asco, característico de mulheres daquele nível quando se deparavam com algum conflito social, deixando claro que aquela seria uma longa tarde.

Do lado de fora, dois rapazes aguardavam, impacientes, seus nomes serem chamados. Eles sabiam que, cedo ou tarde, aquelas belas portas de mogno engoliriam os dois para dentro do que, àquela altura, se tornaria um campo de batalha.


	14. Inside Out Battlefield

**Inside Out Battlefield**

- Seu verme – grunhiu Flint, dentes cerrados. Apertava os punhos com força, cruzando os braços como se tentando impedi-los de agredir o garoto que estava com ele. Sentado e ansioso, ele batia os pés, o olhar preso nas juntas do piso de cerâmica daquela ante-sala.

Um jovem, com a mesma idade que ele, estava em pé do lado oposto da sala, os braços igualmente cruzados, porém um ar triunfante pairava em sua pessoa. Não sabia se pelo sorriso arrogante, se pela forma como os olhos acinzentados pareciam maliciosamente azuis ou se pelo jeito como o cabelo louro estava impecavelmente ajeitado para trás, mas Marcus Flint podia jurar que Draco Malfoy se sentia um cavaleiro nobre, delatando um herege à Igreja.

- Pode me xingar – Draco disse, naquele seu tom de voz desafiador de sempre – No fim, o verme vai ser você.

- Quem você acha que é? – Flint se levantou, partindo pra cima de Draco. Teve a impressão de ouvir a mãe começar a chorar do lado de dentro da sala da direção – Você acha que é menos bicha que eu?

- Minha mãe não precisa saber que eu gostei...

Marcus agarrou-o pelo colarinho:

- Mas eu vou saber, seu maldito.

Os dois passaram alguns segundos travando um duelo entre a maré alta e selvagem dos orbes de Marcus e o olhar nublado de Draco. O aroma de chuva adentrava suas narinas como um sinal da discórdia que se instaurara ali.

Largando-o, Marcus afastou-se, os ombros caídos num sinal de derrota. Draco observava quieto: mesmo com a vantagem de poder jogar a escola contra o moreno, ele sabia que receberia uma boa surra se o provocasse muito. Devia abusar de seu poder de influência só quando tinha certeza de que não seria danificado. Imagine ir para a aula no dia seguinte com o olho roxo...

- Você não sabe o que fez – disse, por fim, Marcus, voltando a sentar e se recostando na parede, o olhar perdido em algum lugar do teto – Você é tão mimado assim, seu babaca? – apertou os olhos com as mãos, perdido entre a raiva e o desespero.

O que diria à sua mãe? Suas constantes brigas haviam distanciado os dois a ponto de Marcus ter certeza de que a senhora Flint acreditaria mais na mãe de Draco que no próprio filho. E então? Como poderia lidar com a situação? Ele se rendeu à mesma fraqueza da mãe, afinal.

Draco franziu o cenho, demonstrando seu descontentamento, tanto com a pergunta do outro quanto sua reação. Virou o rosto para olhar através da janela que iluminava o ambiente de forma seca, o Sol típico do Verão dando um aspecto árido às cores.

- Mimado? – ele continuava sem encarar Marcus – Você me acha mimado por te querer? – ele parecia separar as palavras com seus delicados dedos, tal era o tom ressentido de sua voz – Me levou pra essa bosta de queimação de rosca e me descartou, como um brinquedo... Você é um merda, Flint! Isso é só uma conseqüência do que _você_ gerou!

Nesse ponto, Marcus compreendeu o que havia acontecido. Arregalou os olhos, assustado. Era _mesmo_ Draco Malfoy o rapaz que estava ali, falando aquelas coisas? Não achava possível que o louro admitisse tão fácil seu amor por ele, muito menos se mostrasse fraco assim. Draco era tido como um crápula, repugnado por boa parte dos estudantes daquela escola. Os poucos que se prestavam a acompanhá-lo em sua triste jornada pela escola eram interesseiros, visando uma futura ascensão social por conta do status da família Malfoy. Flint sabia disso, mas quem era ele senão um renegado também? Deu uma chance para o louro e acabou percebendo que este possuía mais problemas do que uma simples solidão crônica. Assim sendo, chegou a um ponto onde era insuportável continuar aquele relacionamento doentio onde os dois se dilaceravam sempre que conversavam, e transavam sempre que ficavam furiosos: era uma paixão destrutiva para Flint, e este acabou por terminar com Malfoy. Mal sabia ele que o outro garoto estava perdidamente apaixonado, muito menos que o término o machucaria tanto.

- Draco, olha – ele começou, tentando buscar uma maturidade que não pertencia à sua idade para argumentar. Quatorze anos não eram nada se comparados à vasta gama de possibilidades humanas, e Marcus odiou o fato de não ser um simples animal nesse momento – Eu, ah... Foda-se você, Draco! Eu não tenho de me desculpar ou ser cortês com um cara que acabou de foder com a pouca vida familiar que eu _tinha_! Isso é absurdo!

- Absurdo?! – Draco foi ao encontro de Flint como um raio busca a terra na tempestade – O que é absurdo? O fato de eu me amar mais que a você? É isso?

Seu rosto estava colado no de Flint, e ele respirava pesado, tentando segurar toda a sua mágoa para si.

- Eu te amo pra cacete, se você quer saber! Você me apodreceu com esse seu jeito maldito e... – ele voltou a se afastar um pouco, abaixando a cabeça a ponto de alguns fios de cabelo escorrerem por seu rosto como mel – Eu sei lá o que houve! Mas se você acha que vou deixar de ser um Malfoy, está muito enganado.

- Você é ridículo, _Malfoy_. Nem por cima você ficava, sua bicha...

Nesse momento, um barulho fez os dois jovens se endireitarem: a porta da sala do diretor estava se abrindo lentamente, e esta guardava o resultado que mudaria o rumo da história daqueles garotos.

* * *

- E então? – perguntava Oliver, olhando atentamente para o rosto de Marcus. Ele sentia a tensão no corpo do outro, sinal de que a história ainda ia longe – O que aconteceu?

- Ah – Marcus coçou a testa, ponderando se deveria seguir adiante. Não foi preciso muito tempo para maquinar sua resposta – Minha mãe ficou puta ao descobrir que o filho era uma bicha que abusava dos colegas no chuveiro...

- Mas foi o Draco que começou a te-

- E no que você acha que a minha mãe acreditou? Você acha que eu não tentei argumentar? Tentei de todo jeito falar que nunca nos envolvemos, que não encostava nele fora das quadras de futebol, mas você acha que ela me ouvia?

"Ela queria mais era uma razão para estar de igual para igual comigo. Para ficar decepcionada comigo da mesma forma que eu fiquei com ela", pensava Marcus, tomando o cuidado de não proferir nada disso para Oliver. Era totalmente desnecessário envolvê-lo no nó que era sua relação com a mãe.

- Que horror – disse Oliver, indignado. Ficou um tempo sem falar, xingando mentalmente a senhora Flint com todas as forças – Mas então... Foi por isso que você se mudou para essa escola?

- Isso mesmo. Minha mãe entrou num acordo com a Malfoy fêmea lá – Marcus mirava a janela, pensando se o azul do céu era mais claro que o de seus olhos – Se eu saísse de Hogwarts, ela não espalharia nada.

- Como se isso fosse impedir o viado de fazer alguma coisa – bufou Wood.

- Olha – Flint piscou, surpreso com a idéia de Oliver. Não havia cogitado a possibilidade até então – Por incrível que pareça, acho que ele nunca espalhou nada. Mas também... Seria muito idiota da parte dele começar a falar pelos cantos que eu peguei no pau dele, não acha?

Os dois deram risada, imaginando a cena de Draco correndo pela escola só de toalhas, aos berros, pedindo ajuda porque alguém havia tocado seu pênis, e as pessoas responderiam "Ah, bichinha. Curtiu, né?".

Ficaram um tempo abraçados, o vento assobiando uma melodia romântica na nuca dos dois. Oliver estava ajeitado no ombro de Marcus, que começou a sussurrar:

- Mesmo com tudo isso, eu estou feliz de ter mudado de escola – dizia Flint, temendo acordar Wood – Afinal, só assim eu pude conhecer você.

Seu embaraço por dizer aquelas palavras era tanto que ele mal prestou atenção no sorriso de Oliver, que fingia dormir.

* * *

Havia uma parte da história, porém, que Marcus ocultara. Não por esquecimento ou desconsideração para com o trecho; era mais uma precaução: não achava necessário colocar aquilo nos ombros de Oliver, muito menos que era algo a ser compartilhado com alguém. Ele encarava aquilo como seu fardo, o preço por ter sido tentado a cair nas garras de um prazer pecaminoso.

Naquele mesmo dia, ele e sua mãe não trocaram palavra alguma durante a volta para casa. Com o fim do ano letivo chegando, Marcus achava que ter garantido notas medianas seria o suficiente para agradar a senhora Flint, mas, com aquele incidente, sua pontuação nas matérias seria a última das preocupações dela.

Descendo do carro, a senhora Flint se deparou com uma vizinha. Marcus lembrava muito bem da cena: sua mãe desanuviara a feição, cumprimentara a tal vizinha, comentando que o filho – no caso, ele – tinha ido muito bem nos exames finais. Em seguida, fechara o semblante, demonstrando o desgosto somente para o filho.

Sentaram-se em sofás separados: a senhora Flint ajeitou-se com certa distinção, como se estivesse inúmeras classes sociais acima do filho; já Marcus, este se contentou em se jogar, de braços cruzados, no sofá que estava.

- Você pegou alguma recuperação? – ela perguntou, seca.

- Não – respondeu o rapaz, rebatendo no mesmo tom. Se aquilo era uma luta, ele fazia questão de ficar no mesmo nível que ela.

- Então porque você me presenteou com algo indecoroso assim?

Ele odiava o hábito da mãe de querer parecer uma nobre da antiguidade, e ela sempre manifestava isso com vocábulos não muito usuais pra cima dele, como se fosse obrigação de um moleque de quatorze anos ter o dicionário todo na ponta da língua. Ela provocava cada célula dele com pequenos gestos, sempre ocultando suas intenções com uma feição inexpressiva – uma cínica dos infernos.

- Porque justo isso? Você acha que eu quero isso pra mim? – ela insistiu, percebendo que poderia continuar com o sermão mais um pouco. Marcus estava esperando o momento certo para explodir – Você pensa que o nome Flint é só seu, _Marcus_? Você acha que tudo o que nós conquistamos foi dado de graça, foi achado na rua, é?

Ele estalava, um por um, os dedos da mão esquerda – sua paciência estava se esgotando.

- Acha que a minha imagem é de uma palhaça? Acha que-

- CALA BOCA! – ele gritou, punhos e dentes cerrados – Você sabe se aquilo tudo era verdade?! SABE?! Aquela imbecil pode ter muito bem te enganado, mãe! – ele se levantou, dando passos apressados em frente ao sofá da mãe – Porra, não pergunta nem pro _filho_ o que houve!

- Como se meu filho me falasse a verdade... – ela torceu os lábios com nojo, como se cuspisse as palavras seguintes – Você me _traiu_, Marcus.

Ele estacou. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, fechou os olhos, endireitou a coluna.

- O quê? – ele perguntou, por entre os dentes.

A senhora Flint estranhou a reação de Marcus, fingindo não ter ouvido a pergunta do filho.

- O que você disse, mãe? – ele repetiu, os punhos pulsando – Hein?

A mãe se acalmou e, num tom de voz desprezível, voltou-se para ele:

- Eu disse que você me traiu, Marcus – ela insistiu, levantando-se e tentando forçar o rapaz a encará-la.

- Eu? _Eu_ te traí, é isso? – ele abriu os olhos lentamente, focando-os na janela à sua frente.

- Ora, como se você não-

Ele se virou de forma mecânica, o asco no olhar refletindo todo o seu ódio. Cuspiu no chão da sala e, com um tom de voz que indicava fúria enjaulada, disse:

- Você é uma vadia.

A senhora Flint não pensou duas vezes e logo o som de seu tapa na pele jovem do rosto de Marcus ecoava pelas dependências da casa. Seus olhos flamejavam, assim como os do filho.

- Seu miserável! Eu te sustentei por todo esse tempo e é assim que você se porta?

- Você é uma vaca, mãe! Uma vaca ridícula que se importa mais com imagens do que com o filho, nojenta! – ele berrava, o nariz a um palmo do da mãe – _VOCÊ_ ME TRAIU PRIMEIRO!

Assim, saiu correndo rua afora. Uma chuva de verão forte e pesada começara a cair, e Marcus sentia sua pele sendo dissolvida pelos pingos ácidos que caiam em sua tez. Era como se um balde de piche estivesse recobrindo todo o seu ser, isolando-o da realidade e enclausurando-o dentro de si. O céu chorava por ele, e só isso o convencia a guardar qualquer lágrima que ousasse escapar de seus orbes. Naquele dia, ele voltou tarde da noite, jantou e ouviu a mãe gritar que o mudaria de escola no semestre seguinte.

Aquele incidente fora algo definitivo para a relação que Marcus tinha com sua mãe. Ouvindo os argumentos dela, o moreno pode concluir que imagem era tudo o que a mãe tinha para si: desde os primórdios, quando apanhava do pai, ela abdicara da justiça para manter a imagem de casal feliz que transmitia para outros casais, fazendo questão de salientar como o senhor Flint era bom marido toda vez que o assunto com as amigas caia nisso. Era um ser deplorável que gostava de provocar inveja nas outras pessoas, e acabava por sacrificar sua família para que isso acontecesse.

"Você me traiu", as palavras dela ecoavam na cabeça de Marcus. Como ele poderia ter traído uma mulher que abandonou sua chance de ter uma vida normal? A culpa não era dele se seu pai a maltratava, muito menos se ela escolheu viver com isso – não, ele não fez nada para agravar a situação. A traição não era dele, mas dela.

Aquela casa se tornara o inferno.

* * *

No dia seguinte, um aviso foi afixado em cada corredor, referente à festa inter-escolas que estava para ser realizada. Descrevia como seria a celebração, os trajes necessários, os critérios para convidados vindos de fora, os pratos a serem servidos e as atividades programadas.

- O quê?! – exclamou Flint, estupefato – Eles vão nos obrigar a aprender dança de salão?! Eles acham que isso aqui é algum filme da Disney por acaso?

Oliver riu, dando um tapa nas costas do moreno.

- É, meu caro... – ele passou o braço pelos ombros de Marcus, tal qual um bêbado – Isso é que dá inventarem de trazer garotas pra cá. Já acham que a gente é tudo viado que curte essas coisas...

Eles riram juntos, compartilhando as imagens mentais que tinham de ambos dançando: Oliver sendo guiado por uma machona e Marcus destruindo os pés da garota que estivesse com ele. Nessas horas, o sentimento de terem nascido um para o outro era palpável, como uma nuvem que se transforma em um algodão doce, seu sabor inigualável satisfazendo os dois.

Não demorou muito, o colégio começou a dar aulas de dança clássica ao invés da habitual Educação Física. Como era uma escola exclusivamente masculina, a direção decidiu que os alunos dançariam entre si, revezando na hora de guiar a dança. Com isso, embora a idéia de dançar comportado perturbasse Flint, era delicioso poder tocar Oliver ali, ao ar livre, sem medo ou qualquer tipo de censura: para os instrutores e demais ao redor, eles eram só amigos praticando dança, ávidos em aprender direito para devorar o máximo de garotas que pudessem. Para eles, é claro, aquilo era tudo um grande baile particular, onde um seria sempre o par do outro. Cada passo em sincronia, cada respiração compassada, cada toque na cintura ou no ombro, cada giro... Tudo era um grande sonho, um palco onde todos assistiam sem interferir, sem acabar com o momento deles – e só deles.

Passaram tanto tempo praticando que nem perceberam as férias chegando, e logo se instaurou um dilema perante os estudantes: a escola permaneceria aberta, dando a chance dos rapazes escolherem, com consentimento familiar, se ficariam por ali ou se voltariam para suas casas. A maioria queria voltar para casa, celebrar as notas com os pais, rever amigos, reviver velhas rotinas, mas nem todos podiam se dar a esse luxo. Os pais de muitos eram ocupados o suficiente para não ter como dedicar grande atenção, outros preferiam ter os filhos sob a tutela da escola, garantindo um uso mais proveitoso do tempo e, enfim, uma série de outros empecilhos e justificativas.

Oliver era um dos que queria voltar para ter com a família, aproveitar mais tempo do que só a semana do Natal e Ano Novo, mas sabia que, ficando na escola, poderia aproveitar meses de calmaria com Marcus, já que a escola reduzia suas atividades para grupos de leitura e pequenas palestras até a volta às aulas. Ele não sabia muito bem o que escolheria, mas achou melhor discutir a idéia com Flint antes de qualquer coisa.

* * *

- Bom, então eu tenho... – Marcus começou a contar com os dedos, estirado no chão de seu quarto – Ah, tenho muitas semanas com você aqui, e depois você disse que vai passar... Quantos dias?

- Duas semanas, cabeçudo – respondeu Oliver, sentado ao seu lado, acariciando os cabelos morenos do outro – Você devia ver sua família também – começou, sabendo que estava se arriscando ao propor aquilo – Mesmo a sua mãe-

- Acho que o jantar já está servido! A gente come e depois vê se as aulas de dança vão continuar nas férias – disse Marcus, ignorando a sugestão do outro e se levantando bruscamente. Espanou a sujeira de suas roupas, se chacoalhou e estendeu a mão para Oliver, confiante. Não queria pensar se visitaria a mãe ou não naquele momento: as coisas estavam tão tranqüilas, eles estavam tão felizes e bem, não havia porque arruinar sua paz interior com a inquietude que sua casa trazia. Estava progredindo com sua mãe, mas algumas coisas ainda doíam, ainda não tinham cicatrizado, ainda o atormentavam – Vamos?

Juntos, foram jantar e, em seguida, verificar o quadro de avisos. Com grande disposição, o gigante da recepção, Hagrid, respondeu que as aulas de dança ocorreriam com mais freqüência, principalmente porque a data da festa parecia ser em meados de outubro.

Embora estivesse se esforçando para se conter, Marcus Flint podia ser terrivelmente ansioso quando cismava com alguma coisa, e naqueles dias de julho ele não conseguia discernir o que era pior: o fato de ter de se separar de Oliver dali a algumas semanas ou ter de encontrar Draco Malfoy dali a poucos meses. Era tudo uma questão de encarar os fatos da forma menos incomoda, e o moreno não teve sucesso em descobrir que forma era essa. Tirava o máximo de proveito de todos os momentos com Oliver, como se fosse a última vez que se veriam – o que até gerou certa impressão de estar num clima suicida por parte de Oliver. Algo do tipo "Ele está aproveitando seus momentos finais".

Mas não era bem assim que as coisas funcionavam na cabeça de Marcus. Para falar a verdade, ele não sabia muito bem se as coisas estavam funcionando. Quase um ano se passou desde aquele incidente e, embora seu primeiro instinto o mandasse ser um completo babaca com Draco, socá-lo até a morte e estuprar suas tripas, ele sabia que aquilo só arranjaria outra transferência, outros problemas, outras brigas com sua mãe.

Parou por um instante, fazendo com que Wood reparasse em seu olhar: era um olhar focado em si, como se suas íris estivessem ampliando sua própria mente.

- O que foi? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, deitado em sua coxa esquerda, bocejando. Faltava muito pouco para adormecer, mas ele sentiu que deveria demonstrar sua atenção nos trejeitos do moreno.

Marcus piscou, em silêncio. Não, o pior problema não seria Draco. Eles poderiam muito bem se evitar o baile inteiro – bastava que ele, Marcus, arranjasse desculpas para se desvencilhar do outro. Não. O problema era o outro: sua mãe. Sim, as normas do baile permitiam aos estudantes que trouxessem suas famílias, algo natural considerando o fato de ser uma confraternização para promover laços sociais. Mas ter sua mãe ali, com seus olhos de gavião em Oliver, o fez explodir por dentro. Engolindo seco, procurou alguma resposta pronta para dar ao goleiro, mas nada mais vinha à sua cabeça além de "Nada". E foi o que ele disse.

- Como "_nada"_? – o goleiro bocejou novamente, lutando contra a vontade de dormir. Esfregava os olhos, pensando se deveria se levantar para acordar. Decidiu permanecer deitado – Dá pra ver que você tá concentrado em algo.

- Eu só estava olhando para as paredes – nem o próprio Flint acreditava em suas respostas, de forma que o tom que usava era vago, diminuindo à medida que cada palavra acabava.

- Conta outra – murmurou Oliver, antes de desistir e fechar os olhos por completo – Não era em nada desse quarto...

Não demorou muito, ele dormiu. Marcus gostaria muito de dormir e acordar em casa, onde uma mãe atenciosa e compreensiva levaria café da manhã para ele e seu namorado – no caso, Oliver – em seu quarto, perguntando se havia dormido bem e se Oliver não gostaria de ficar para o almoço. Mas a realidade estava muito longe disso... Ele sentiu uma pontada no estômago, a cena de uma mãe fútil medindo Wood dos pés à cabeça fazendo-o ter certo nojo do sangue que tinha em suas veias. Wood não era o mais nobre cavalheiro quando se tratava de trajes, mas era o mais cordato rapaz por dentro, cheio de uma gentileza digna dos príncipes de contos de fadas com finais felizes. Era um mito encarnado, e Marcus não podia permitir que Hades colocasse suas garras nele.

* * *

Tinha de bolar um plano, nem que gastasse todo o seu tempo sem Oliver para isso. Era até bom saber que teria uma ocupação. Assim que Oliver se fosse...

- Você me liga quando chegar? – perguntou o moreno, acariciando as maçãs do rosto de Oliver.

- Ah, quê isso – o goleiro revirou os olhos, rindo – Até parece que sua esposa vai viajar para ver a família e você tem de ficar trabalhando...

- Tá, que seja – Marcus fez bico, tal qual uma criança – Depois eu sou ignorante e você vem me falar que-

- Te amo? – os olhos de Wood brilhavam, e o moreno não teve como resistir àquilo.

Era simplesmente encantador saber que aquelas estrelas no olhar de Oliver só apareciam no seu céu, na sua realidade, no seu sentimento cada vez maior pelo goleiro. Sorriu, beijando calorosamente os lábios de Wood, completando em seguida, com um ar de mais velho:

- Se eu não tivesse que te sustentar com meu salário...

Os dois riram, e Oliver bateu a porta, largando um Marcus sozinho, à mercê do ócio. Ainda olhou por um tempo pela janela, procurando qualquer sinal de que o outro não poderia mais viajar e teria de ficar por lá. O carro que o buscaria quebrou, os pais viajaram de última hora, a chuva não permitiria, qualquer coisa. Mas nada aconteceu, e Flint teve de se conformar que era hora de se dedicar ao plano de tirar a inocência – ou o pouco que ele deixara intocado – de Oliver da vista de sua mãe, o que não seria fácil, e às aulas de dança.

Sim, as aulas de dança.


	15. Dancing In The Moonlight

**Dancing In The Moonlight**

Com a partida de Oliver, Marcus Flint tinha para si que deveria elaborar uma estratégia para salvá-lo de sua mãe, e de fato foi a primeira coisa que tentou fazer. Dedicou um dia inteiro para isso, mas acabou se dando por vencido: ele tinha certeza de que a senhora Flint compareceria, e ele sozinho não poderia impedi-la. Além disso, desde que ela e Oliver não se comunicassem, o fato de serem colegas de quarto não oferecia nenhuma ameaça para ele. Decidiu ver se não poderia treinar dança, mesmo que sozinho, no salão próprio para tal prática. Ele gostava muito de futebol, continuava acompanhando todos os jogos do Chelsea, torcendo contra o Manchester e o Liverpool e comparecendo aos treinos bem mais disposto, mas, desde que descobrira a dança, algo começada a mudar dentro dele. Como uma engrenagem enferrujada que fora colocada lá de fábrica e só começara a funcionar recentemente, o gosto pela materialização das melodias que ouvia surgiu discreto, um ruído suave dentro dele que engrandecia sua essência toda vez que conseguia completar uma seqüência de passos ou decodificar um novo estilo de dança. Era gratificante constatar o quão hábil ele era na pista, o modo como toda a sua agressividade de campo se transformava em coordenação e timing perfeitos e até como ele mudava era impressionante.

- Marcus? – perguntou uma voz vinda do fundo do salão, ecoando disforme pelo lugar.

O moreno levou um susto e, endireitando-se, virou de modo calmo, tentando disfarçar seu sobressalto. Era Oliver quem sorria para ele, enquanto uma música doce tocava no ar. Estava vestido de tal forma que o momento se tornou um filme, onde o protagonista corre atrás de seu amor para se redimir, daqueles que o final só é feliz porque o protagonista convence com sucesso o ser amado a se render e dançar. Marcus sabia que o único procurando redenção ali era ele, mas nem por isso deixou de se deixar levar pelo encanto de Oliver. Esticou a mão, cortês, e proferiu suavemente, como em todo filme clichê:

- _Shall we?_

Oliver caminhou levemente até alcançar sua mão e, juntos, bailaram ali a valsa mais singela e bela que poderia haver: seus corpos eram velhos conhecidos que sabiam muito bem como lidar um com o outro, suas mãos eram dóceis e gentis ao toque e suas respirações eram uma só. Era sublime vê-los dançar, e eles tinham toda a certeza do mundo que ninguém os atrapalharia naquele momento só deles, fazendo-os dançar uma, duas, três músicas inteiras sem cessar, sem reclamar, sem separarem seus dedos.

Era daquele jeito que Marcus queria sua vida: seus dedos entrelaçados com os de Oliver, uma música leve acariciando sua realidade plácida e feliz. Feliz...

* * *

Madame Hook, como costumavam chamá-la, era uma mulher grande: quadris e ombros largos, coxas robustas e traços rudes. Mesmo parecendo um sargento, a mulher apresentava flexibilidade e desenvoltura fascinantes quando entrava numa pista de dança. Várias vezes tentaram persuadi-la a ir para o ramo da Educação Física, mas ela se contentava em responder: "E dança não é a maior educação física?". Dava certo gosto ver como era apaixonada pelo que fazia, e suas aulas interessavam a Marcus mais que as demais matérias. Eram tão prazerosas que boa parte daquele semestre se fora e, quando menos esperavam, outubro chegou.

- Muito bem, senhores! – ela dizia, sua voz preenchendo o salão como um véu – Este será seu último ensaio, portanto concentração. Vocês já sabem o que fazer, certo? – ela deu uma piscadela na direção de Marcus, que sorriu.

A música começou. Era uma melodia que se assemelhava a uma criança, embora nada tivesse de infantil: com pequenos toques no piano e alguns violinos, a ambientação era sutil, animada e sóbria ao mesmo tempo, mas não demorava muito e violoncelos expressavam excitação, ansiedade, a descoberta do mundo a cada nova nota. Madame Hook nunca disse o nome daquela música, mas ela ficou sendo o tema da vida de Marcus desde a primeira vez que a ouvira, principalmente pelo seu final brusco, uma interrupção que anunciava desespero, confusão, talvez uma decisão importante, mas também poderia ser alegria, o ápice da juventude, a crença da imortalidade em seu auge... Flint não sabia definir ao certo.

Terminado o ensaio, Madame Hook chegou a comentar com o moreno sobre como seu talento excedia quaisquer expectativas que ela tinha sobre aquela escola, como seu físico fora feito – assim como o dela – para a arte do dançar e que ele deveria largar o futebol logo que saísse daquela escola.

"Quando se formar, me procure, querido", ela sussurrou, alegre, "Tenho certeza que te arranjo uma audição para qualquer boa faculdade de dança que quiser. Tenho até uma em mente...". A mulher divagou um pouco ainda, mas Marcus não ouvia mais nada. Ficou perdido no modo como Oliver estava apoiado no batente de uma janela próxima, tal qual um pássaro em seu poleiro, a observar as luzes da noite, que caía pesada sobre eles.

Chegando no quarto, conversaram sobre várias coisas, sobre como o ensaio tinha rendido, sobre a presença da mãe de Marcus no baile da noite seguinte, sobre como ele adoraria esmurrar Draco ali e até sobre as roupas que usariam, mas tudo o que o moreno conseguiu observar foram os olhos do outro garoto, o jeito como gesticulava e coçava o cabelo quando percebia que estava sendo dissecado.

Um estranho medo se apoderara dele nos últimos dias, como uma sombra que você vê, mas não consegue identificar quem a projeta. Ele sentia uma angústia terrível, e sabia que estava relacionado à vinda de sua mãe e de Draco. Ele pagaria para ver os resultados, mas não tinha certeza se estes seriam positivos. Para falar a verdade, ele ouvia uma voz dentro dele afirmar várias e várias vezes que aquilo "ia dar merda", e estava começando a ficar preocupado.

Respirou fundou, a cena de Oliver mirando o céu noturno enchendo seu vazio como um líquido quente. Quente como o corpo de Oliver naquela noite, onde ele brincava com seus dedos e se perdia no calor do que considerava amor. Sim, ele amava muito Oliver. Tinha uma imagem perfeita dele em sua cabeça, algo que nunca perderia...

"Eu te amo", dizia Oliver, já esperando o habitual "você é um tolo" que ele diria em resposta. Não tinha o lugar, o momento, a idade nem a canção, mas sabia as palavras, o olhar, o sorriso que ele lançaria. Era tão simples e tão rico em detalhes ao mesmo tempo.

Marcus dormiu fundo naquela noite, agarrando-se com todas as forças nas costas de Oliver.

* * *

Finalmente, a grande noite. Ternos, camisas e gravatas impecáveis decoravam os tórax daqueles jovens incríveis que eram os estudantes da escola anfitriã. De cabelos arrumados, barbas impecavelmente feitas e sorrisos galanteadores, eles pareciam um prato cheio para as jovens de _Beauxbatons_, que chegavam desfilando de suas limusines direto para o salão. Não sabiam se era seu andar, com um requebrado natural que lembrava uma moira, ou o jeito como seus cabelos interagiam com o vento, tal qual uma melodia de harpa, mas era notável o efeito que a chegada delas causava: como fadas, elas contagiavam o ambiente, e não demorou muito para que os rapazes começassem a se ouriçar.

Marcus parecia entediado em sua mesa, torcendo para que sua mãe não aparecesse. Já ia chamar Oliver para uma ida ao banheiro quando a avistou, no meio de uma multidão de alunos que não estavam lá antes – ela chegara junto com as turmas de Hogwarts.

- Eu te encontro daqui a pouco – ele disse para Oliver, as idéias longe dali – Tenta não ter uma recaída por _elas_, sim?

Misturou-se um pouco nos casais que já tinham começado a dançar, tentando trombar "acidentalmente" na mãe. Sentiu um pouco de enjôo ao imaginar que ela devia ter se informado sobre a chegada de Hogwarts e ido propositalmente no mesmo horário.

"Aposto como ela deve estar procurando qualquer sinal de que eu e Draco ainda estamos juntos", ele revirava os olhos, em desprezo, "Como ela pode achar que eu tenho tão pouco senso a ponto de continuar com um Malfoy? Nem ela agüentou o Lucius!".

Lembrou-se de certa vez que a mãe comentara sobre estudar com Lucius, e como as garotas o achavam desejável – enquanto ela só via encrenca e uma vida solitária ao seu lado. Mal sabia ela que o senhor Flint não estava muito distante do que ela via no pai de Draco, com a grande diferença que este último ainda estava vivo e possuía muito mais bens que o senhor Flint deixara para a família enquanto vivo.

Marcus continuou caminhando sorrateiramente, mas, como um animal à procura de sua vítima, sua mãe farejou sua aproximação e logo se voltou para a direção de onde ele estava vindo. Empinou um pouco o rosto, pedante, e tomou um pequeno gole do vinho que tinha consigo, pensava Marcus que para disfarçar a falta de um sorriso em sua face.

- Mãe – ele acenou com a cabeça, como uma reverência sarcástica. Ela não era nenhuma pessoa nobre para ele se curvar – Como estava o trânsito pra cá?

- Normal – respondeu a mulher, secamente – E então? Já escolheu seu par?

Ele pode sentir o toque venenoso naquela frase, como se fosse uma serpente brincando com sua presa, encostando somente a ponta de seus dentes afiados. Ela flertava com sua ousadia, buscando uma resposta que denunciasse seu comportamento. Se dissesse um simples "não", a mãe interpretaria como indecisão de sua parte, talvez uma recaída por Draco; por outro lado, se dissesse "sim", a forçaria a acreditar que estava mentindo, tentando dissuadi-la de sua vigília homofóbica. Ele tinha de pensar em algo mais pomposo.

- Pensei em dedicar a primeira dança a você, mãe – ele sorriu, triunfante.

Isso lhe daria um mínimo de tempo para planejar o próximo passo, ou talvez nem precisasse... A julgar pela expressão de perplexidade da senhora Flint, o moreno tinha conseguido driblar bem a pergunta. Em se tratando de Marcus, era muito provável que ele desse uma resposta atravessada, algo estúpido e petulante, talvez impensado, mas ele estava crescendo. Não sabia se pela música, pela dança ou por tudo o que andava acontecendo, mas ele se sentia um novo garoto – agora com perspectivas animadoras de futuro.

Foram sem mais delongas para o meio do salão e começaram a dançar, seus corpos tentando acompanhar a melodia. Era difícil para Marcus partilhar daquele espaço com os demais casais, pois nos treinos a área para se manifestar era bem maior. Tinha de conter toda a sua excitação ao dançar e sua vontade de dar um show ele mesmo ali, abrindo um buraco no meio das pessoas para que suas habilidades fossem vislumbradas. Sua alegria era tanta que ele mal notou o espanto da mãe ao vê-lo mudado, um novo homem no mesmo corpo. Seria aquele o mesmo Marcus Flint que ela repudiara? Estaria ele enganando-a?

Não importava muito. Estavam ali como uma mãe e um filho feliz, e era isso o mais importante para ela. Eles eram uma família normal no fim das contas, mesmo que só durante eventos públicos. Segurou seu braço com mais força, agradecendo por aquele momento. Mas a calmaria não duraria muito, e tal foi sua certeza que, alguns passos depois, lá estava ela, tonta, pedindo para se sentar um pouco.

- Acho que vou para casa – ela respondeu, tomando um gole de água – Estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível esses dias.

Marcus não fazia muita questão de justificativas, mas decidiu acreditar nela. Acompanhou-a até a saída do salão e, com um toque tímido de sinceridade, disse:

- Você deveria se cuidar, mãe.

Ela se contentou em sorrir e sumir dentro de um carro que a aguardava ali. Não olhou para ele depois que fechou a porta, mas Flint teve a impressão de vê-la contrair a face, talvez deprimida. Revirou os olhos, verificando seu relógio de pulso.

"Posso nunca entender essa daí", ele pensou, "mas também... Tenho coisas mais interessantes a fazer".

Esgueirou-se rapidamente para dentro, pensando se deveria ou não obedecer ao instinto que o chamava para esmagar Draco.

* * *

Assim que Marcus se afastara, Oliver começou a procurar ferozmente por qualquer jovem alvo que se destacasse diante dos alunos de Hogwarts. Sem dúvida, Draco era mesmo singular, pois não demorou muito para identificá-lo: andava como um semi-deus, o queixo erguido o suficiente para declarar que não achava pertencer àquele lugar, mas que não o desprezava de todo – só não se via membro daquilo. Com o cabelo para trás e gel, ele expressava certa seriedade _caricaturizada_, um olhar distante apontando que se fixara numa terra distante dali, como se pudesse ver o Olimpo e não se importasse com a Terra. Toda uma aura de poder e influencia engolfava ele, de forma que sua passagem distorcia a realidade ao seu redor, fazendo as pessoas olharem categoricamente para ele – fosse por admiração ou desprezo, ele chamava atenção.

Oliver piscou, um tanto atônito. Não era a toa que Marcus se deixara levar por aquele rapaz: embora seu olhar refletisse certo desvio de princípios quando se tratava de prezar a humanidade, ele era convidativo. Num primeiro momento, o impulso de Oliver foi correr todo desajeitado até tropeçar e derramar algo em Draco, só para ver como seria o desfecho de tal experiência. Queria a atenção dele.

Acabou por simplesmente andar.

"O que o Marcus pode achar se me ver com ele?", ele imaginava, os pensamentos não sendo o suficiente para pausar seus passos. Continuava caminhando na direção do louro de Hogwarts, embora olhasse para pontos distintos no salão – não queria que o outro notasse sua aproximação. Draco Malfoy estava recostado num balcão, conversando superficialmente com dois outros rapazes, provavelmente seus colegas. Lançava olhares furtivos para um ponto específico da pista, como se mirando alguém. Não estava nem um pouco interessado no que estava sendo dito, mas os outros dois não pareciam notar e continuavam a falar, sem dar importância para a direção do olhar do louro. Oliver também não se importou e continuou, até chegar ao balcão.

- Quero uma água, por favor – ele disse, torcendo para que sua voz fosse ouvida pelo outro rapaz.

Draco se virou discretamente e o mediu, como se quisesse achar alguma combinação de cor que não combinasse nas roupas de Wood, enquanto este fingia não se sentir observado. Murmurou algo para os outros dois que o acompanhavam e estes o deixaram, indo comer algo numa mesa distante. Voltou-se então para Oliver Wood e, sem o mínimo cuidado, aproximou-se.

- Era o Marcus, não era? – perguntou. Enquanto Oliver se concentrava em permanecer virado para o lado interno do balcão, Draco se apoiava educadamente voltado para a pista, ainda mirando os casais dançando.

- Quem? – Oliver fingia desapego, buscando um gole de água para esconder sua falta de reação. Não sabia muito bem o que, mas algo deveria ser feito.

- O moleque que estava com você. – Draco cerrou os olhos ameaçadoramente para Wood – Era o Marcus ou não era?

- Era sim, porque? – ele foi seco, endireitando as costas para imitar a pose do louro.

Draco soltou um suspiro, os olhos presos na pista de dança do salão. Oliver se virou, de forma a ficar apoiado no balcão também, e percebeu que quem Draco observava não era nada mais que Marcus Flint e sua mãe dançando ali, como se não houvesse mágoas nem ressentimentos entre eles. Sobressaltou-se um pouco com a cena, mas ela logo perdeu a importância ao reparar o modo como Malfoy franzia o cenho.

- Nada demais. Estudamos juntos numa época e só – ele completou, voltando a ficar inexpressivo – Gostaria de saber se ele continua o mesmo babaca de sempre, mas acho que é melhor aproveitar a noite – dizendo isso, o louro saiu andando.

Oliver se despediu sem emitir palavra alguma, observando Draco se afastar rapidamente. Não entendeu muito bem o que Draco demonstrara ao ver Flint dançando, mas achou deveras curiosa a forma como falou dele. Não parecia o garoto mimado que o moreno lhe descrevera, mas alguém magoado pelo tempo. Quando menos esperava, sua mãe apareceu, acenando alegremente para ele, que sorriu. Era hora de pegar sua garota.

- Mãe! – exclamou, abraçando a senhora Wood calorosamente – Como vai?

- Ah filho, como você está lindo vestindo esse terno! Mamãe tinha certeza que cairia bem – ela sorria, vislumbrada. Oliver crescia cada vez mais encantador, e ela não se cansava de repetir para si mesma o quanto o amava. Afastou-se do abraço, ainda sorridente – Estou bem, sim. E você?

Ele abrira a boca para responder quando avistou uma cabeleira morena conhecida um pouco além de onde estavam. Permitiu-se pensar por dois segundos, o suficiente para não desistir da idéia fixa que tinha, e começou a se mover na direção da cabeleira, ainda virado para a mãe.

- Mãe, quero que conheça uma pessoa...

Ele se afastou até conseguir agarrar Marcus pelo braço e sussurrou um "aquela é a minha mãe" no ouvido deste. Marcus fez que sim com a cabeça e os dois caminharam de volta para o lugar onde a mulher aguardava, confusa.

- Mãe, este aqui é o Marcus Flint, meu companheiro de quarto.

- Prazer, senhora Wood.

Marcus estendeu a mão, um sorriso lisonjeiro no rosto. Quando tomou a mão da senhora Wood, se sentiu na obrigação de beijá-la, coisa que fez na maior sutileza que poderia expressar – era seu jeito de mostrar que era merecedor do filho dela. Oliver sentiu um calor curioso ao ver a cena, como se tivesse ganho um belo presente inesperado.

- O prazer é todo meu, ahm... Marcus? – ela sorria polidamente.

- É, sem muita frescura com meu nome – riu-se o moreno, tentando soar descontraído. Tudo era válido para esconder o quão nervoso estava, embora Oliver pudesse ver o canto de seus lábios tremer sutilmente.

- Ele pode parecer bem besta – Oliver voltou-se para Marcus e deu-lhe um de seus sorrisos mais galantes, daqueles que costumavam fazer o moreno corar – Mas é só um pouquinho...

Os três riram, Marcus dando uma pancada de leve no ombro do goleiro. Passaram algum tempo conversando, sempre em torno de Oliver, de seus talentos, sua postura para com os outros e a forma como Marcus era grato por ter um amigo como ele.

Amigo... Todas as vezes que Flint ou Wood se tratavam dessa forma, uma bala penetrava a carapaça de Oliver, como um tiro certeiro em sua moral. Ele odiava o fato de estarem mentindo para sua mãe, mas havia tempos estava considerando a possibilidade de contar a verdade a ela, e isso ajudava a suavizar o peso que carregava. Além disso, sabia que a situação de Marcus era bem pior, e que a família Wood tendia a ser mais tolerante em relação às coisas.

Quando a noite terminou, os dois foram abraçados para seu quarto. Marcus elogiava a polidez e simpatia da senhora Wood, características marcantes da mulher na opinião deste. Já Oliver, este concordara e até acrescentara que o pai não era muito distante disso, mas infelizmente não pode comparecer àquela noite.

Mortos de cansaço, eles nem se deram ao trabalho de tirar as roupas antes de dormirem.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o assunto no colégio era, principalmente, o desempenho sexual dos estudantes daquela escola com as garotas. Muitos conseguiram se esquivar dos pais e professores e levá-las para o bosque, onde satisfizeram seus desejos mais primórdios desde que o baile fora citado. Todos pareciam contentes quando Oliver e Marcus se juntaram a eles no treino de futebol, e ambos procuravam desviar as atenções de suas atividades na noite passada, perguntando aos outros o que haviam feito. Não sabiam que grande desculpa dariam para o fato de Oliver só ter dançado com a própria mãe e Marcus nem isso – quer dizer, alguns juraram tê-lo visto dançado com uma garota, mas por pouco tempo e nada além dela.

O resto do semestre passou como uma lufada de vento, e, passada a derrota na segunda fase do torneio daquele ano – assim como o período de luto por parte dos membros do time, que admitiam ter deixado a desejar quanto à sua performance – chegou o Natal, trazendo mais uma vez a separação de Oliver e Marcus.


	16. Growing Old

**N/A: **Bom, como alguns de vocês viram, eu repostei os capítulos anteriores, com novas correções gramaticais e uma referente à história. Para os que já leram, o que eu alterei foi algo crucial para o desfecho da fic: quando Marcus diz que chegou na escola brigado com os pais, ele na verdade fugiu da mãe. Pode não fazer muito sentido agora, mas este adendo se explicará posteriormente. Peço desculpas à todos que vem acompanhando e me dando reviews preciosas pela demora em postar os demais capítulos, pois a fic está terminada há meses, mas eu ando muito dispersa. Acabei nem betando os capítulos e por isso a demora. Me perdoem de coração! Agora pretendo postar um capítulo por fim de semana e sem grandes enrolações!

Enjoy e aguardo reviews!

* * *

**Growing Old**

"Mais um ano se passou", pensava Marcus, enquanto o motorista o levava para sua casa. A paisagem estava tingida com tons diferentes, resultado de sua alegria: estava próximo de fazer dezessete anos e não tardaria a fazer dezoito, o que significava plena liberdade das asas de sua mãe. Poderia se juntar a Oliver sem nenhuma complicação como ser afastado ou forçado a tal.

Chegando em sua casa, entrou sem fazer muito ruído e foi até a sala. A senhora Flint estava enrolada numa coberta, estirada de forma desleixada no sofá.

"Mãe?", pensou, estranhando a falta de trato dela naquela cena, como se tivesse sido largada ali. Não demorou muito a perceber que dois potes de remédio decoravam a mesa de centro da sala, alguns comprimidos estavam jogados no tampo desta.

- Mãe?! – ele correu, agarrando-a e se desvencilhando da coberta ferozmente, na fome de encontrar o pulso da senhora Flint – Mãe, o que você-

A senhora Flint abriu os olhos como quem se depara com uma jorrada de luz, estreitando-os logo em seguida de forma rabugenta. Endireitou-se lentamente no sofá, puxando a coberta que lhe havia sido despida de volta para si.

- Agh, o que aconteceu? – ela reclamou, pressionando a testa com a ponta dos dedos – Parece até que marcou um gol...

Marcus suspirou, aliviado. Sentou-se no chão com as pernas cruzadas, ainda tentando entender o que se passava.

- O que são esses comprimidos? – ele foi seco.

- Você chegou mais cedo – ela se desvencilhou, olhando o relógio de parede. Ele chegara duas horas antes do previsto.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta...

- Ah, eu tive uma dor de cabeça – ela passeava com o olhar pela sala, tentando-se lembrar onde havia largado os comprimidos. Não demorou muito para vê-los na mesa de centro – Mas não se preocupe. Esses jogados são os que eu acabei deixando cair no chão antes de engolir...

Marcus ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. Pegou os frascos para ler o que continham, mas não entendia nada de remédios e decidiu-se por acreditar na palavra da mãe.

Jantaram quietos naquele dia, uma aura pesada envolvendo os dois. Marcus não soube muito bem dizer se era o clima de ressentimento habitual ou se havia algo mais, mas o ar foi se tornando tão incomodo entre os dois que ele, constrangido, se trancou no quarto até o dia seguinte.

Passaram o Natal sem trocar uma palavra sequer, conversando com outros parentes na casa de sua tia. De vez em quando, reparava em pequenos deslizes da mãe, como deixar um copo quase cair no chão ou demorar-se demais ao cortar a carne em seu prato – coisas que para pessoas normais não faziam diferença, mas que, ele sabia, significavam tudo para sua mãe. Como no ano anterior, dormiram na casa daquela tia – com a diferença de terem ficado um dia a mais naquele ano. No fim das contas, só se viram a sós na noite do dia vinte e seis, quando retornaram para casa.

A mãe se dizia cansada e foi para a cama cedo, deixando toda a interação social para dia vinte e sete.

- 'Dia – ele disse, ainda de pijama, pegando uma xícara de café para tomar – Descansou?

- Ah? – a mãe parecia um tanto avoada, seu olhar turvo se desfazendo num vazio terrível – Ah, cansaço, sim... Estou bem, Marcus.

Ele sentou-se calmamente na mesa ali perto e, após tomar quase o café todo num gole só, proferiu, encarando o restante de sua xícara:

- Você não me parece nem um pouco bem. A tia Damaris e o tio Fausto podem não ter percebido, mas você não tá nem um pouco bem.

A mãe sorriu, pensando consigo que, apesar de tudo, seu filho ainda conseguia surpreendê-la com coisas boas, como sua percepção para com ela. Sentou-se com ele na mesa, apoiando os cotovelos nesta. Tateava no escuro de sua mente, diversas idéias do que falar brincando de esconde-esconde ali, cruelmente obrigando-a a permanecer num silêncio cada vez mais agravante, já que ela não queria entregar tudo de bandeja.

- Eu ando um pouco cansada, sim, mas – ela parou, olhando para as plantas da cozinha – Não há nada muito grave acontecendo. Você está agindo como se eu tivesse pegado uma pneumonia aos noventa anos, sabia?

E riu.

Marcus não se lembrava de ver a mãe rindo daquele jeito natural e descontraído como estava a fazer naquele momento e notou, pela primeira vez, como ela podia ser encantadoramente jovial e contagiante. Seus cabelos não estavam arrumados, seu pijama estava surrado, sua boca continha vestígios do café que tomara ao redor dos lábios, mas ainda assim, o moreno pôde ver o retrato perfeito de uma bela mulher ali, ao vivo e a cores.

- Se você diz... – ele chacoalhou de leve a cabeça, tentando disfarçar seu vislumbre – Algum plano especial para o Ano Novo?

- Eu pensei em passá-lo aqui mesmo, no quintal, só eu e você. O que acha? Podemos comprar coisas gostosas para comer...

Por um momento, a imagem de Oliver embalado e sua mãe comprando-o veio à mente de Flint, e ele teve de se esforçar para não rir sozinho. Além disso, agora que parara e assimilara o significado das palavras de sua mãe, ficara bem assustado: a senhora Flint _não_ queria aparecer em público? Ela adorava celebrar o Ano Novo de forma a se mostrar radiante ao máximo de pessoas possível, e se recusava a conter seu brilho para ele. Como, do nada, uma mulher tão preocupada em manter sua imagem e estar em destaque pôde abdicar de tudo e preferir a companhia dele?

- Mas a senhora...

- Eu decidi fazer diferente. Aliás, gostaria de dançar no Ano Novo... – o olhar dela possuía certo brilho sonhador, mas algo nele tornava-o um buraco negro, algo que suga tudo ao seu redor sem devolver nada. Era assustador – Não tem como você me ensinar alguns passos hoje?

Agora sim era assustador. Marcus franziu o cenho e se levantou em silêncio, indo verificar a geladeira e alguns armários. Depois de um tempo, voltou-se para a mãe:

- Porra mãe, o que você andou bebendo? Eu não achei ainda, mas...

Ela sorriu e se levantou, tocando o ombro do filho de leve. Beijou sua testa de leva, quase na ponta dos pés – tal era a diferença de altura entre os dois – e se pôs a tocar as bochechas deste com as mãos.

- Você não precisa se preocupar, ouviu? Que coisa, Marcus...

Ele corou de leve. Teria ele voltado no tempo ou algo assim? Desde que seu pai morrera, sua mãe nunca mais agira daquele jeito carinhoso e maternal. Era sempre uma muralha seca, pronta para afrontá-lo sempre que este errasse ou cometesse qualquer atentado à sua imagem de mulher nobre.

- A gente pode dançar, sim – ele desviou o olhar do dela, sentindo algo estranho pairar por entre eles – Depois do almoço, pode ser?

- Claro!

Ela nunca pareceu tão ansiosa aos olhos de Marcus.

* * *

A tarde decorreu da melhor forma possível, tirando pelo desequilíbrio da senhora Flint, que causava constantes quedas e pausas para voltar ao começo. Como ele desconfiara, Marcus tinha certa maestria ao lecionar a dança. Podia até pecar na forma de dialogar com as pessoas, mas nunca com seus corpos. Ele guiava sua mãe levemente, sem forçá-la, mas de forma que ela se forçasse por conta. Sabia lidar com o peso e a coordenação dela, e não demorou muito para ajustar seus ritmos em um só. Ele fez tudo com o cuidado de um pintor, cada passo uma pincelada cheia de força e importância para a tela que era ensinar a sua mãe.

Quando chegou a hora do jantar, os dois se jogaram, exaustos, no sofá, cada um com sua tigela de sopa. Terminando de tomar sua última colherada, Marcus ficou a observar sua mãe. Será que ela havia mudado desde o Natal passado e ele não chegou a perceber no dia do baile? Um baque oco soou nele, algo parecido com um gongo que anunciava seu arrependimento por não ser o melhor filho que poderia.

- Gostou?

- Ahm? – ele perguntou, acordando para a realidade.

- Da sopa – ela olhou para sua tigela, contendo ainda metade do que havia inicialmente – Eu aprendi recentemente, mas achei que deveria tentar fazer.

- Ah... Sim, sim, gostei – Marcus seguiu o olhar da mãe – Você não vai comer o resto?

- Estou um pouco sem fome – ela se levantou e, recolhendo a tigela de Marcus e a própria, começou a ir para a cozinha – Amanhã eu vou sair um pouco durante a tarde para resolver umas coisas no cartório, mas não devo demorar.

- Ah, tá bom – ele teve a vontade de pedir para ir junto, perguntar porque a mãe não o convidara, mas não era da sua conta. Assim como não queria a mãe perguntando muito sobre ele, não devia abusar das respostas dela também.

Assim, ele a ajudou com a louça e os dois foram dormir.

Aquela foi uma noite tranqüila na casa dos Flint.

* * *

Na manhã do dia vinte e oito, Marcus saiu para andar pelo mundo. Não tinha destino nem intenção de voltar cedo, e desatou a dar passos a esmo, deixando suas pernas fazerem um longo passeio pela cidade. Quando se deu conta, estava no centro, onde era impossível se deslocar sem trombar em alguém tal era o movimento àquela altura. Eram pessoas com todo o tipo de propósito: trocar presentes de Natal que não as satisfizeram, comprar presentes de amigo secreto ou mesmo de ano novo e até famílias a passeio, aproveitando o fato de estarem reunidas. Era uma cena deveras comovente, quase um cartão postal repleto de sorrisos, luzes e mercadorias coloridas.

Marcus caminhava tranqüilamente, as mãos no bolso revelando que, mesmo com todo o exercício que foi chegar lá, o frio não diminuiu. Era difícil, mas ele se esforçava para não acertar nenhuma criança que passasse por ele, lembrando-se de como era petulante quando pequeno. Era uma criança inquieta que adorava esbarrar nos outros e agir como quem não tivesse nada a ver com o fato – às vezes chegava a rir e sair correndo, só para ver a reação da pessoa. Era irônico ver como crescera cuidadoso, e se tinha algo que ele respeitava eram crianças. Quanto mais velho ficava, mais apreço demonstrava pelos mais novos, uma espécie de zelo paternal que demonstrava o quanto ele corria da imagem de seu pai.

Parou por um momento, lembrando-se das palavras da mãe, um ano e seis meses atrás, quando esta o comparou com seu pai. Cerrando os punhos, ele continuou ali, torcendo para ser levado pela torrente de pessoas dali para um lugar melhor, onde não haveria passado nem lembranças, mas sim o agora – e só o agora. No meio de todos aqueles rostos, ele seria só mais um e não o Marcus Flint. Seria um moreno, um rapaz robusto, um cara alto, um jovem forte, um gay, qualquer coisa – menos Marcus Flint.

Foi então que a imagem de Oliver veio em mente, uma luz no céu já escurecido. Ele poderia fugir de seu nome, de toda a dor, da decepção familiar, mas poderia fugir do amor? Ele conseguiria abdicar de tudo o que teve com o outro? A resposta apareceu muito antes da pergunta, e ele chacoalhava a cabeça energicamente, a lembrança do abraço de Oliver contra seu corpo fazendo-o erguer o nariz. Não se importava mais com a multidão, pois ele era Marcus Flint.

E Marcus Flint amava Oliver Wood.

* * *

A manhã do dia trinta e um não prometia uma noite muito agradável, com nuvens assustadoras anunciando certo rancor celestial. Marcus sentia uma imensa vontade de ligar para Oliver e desejar um feliz Ano Novo, perguntar como estava e falar bobagens logo cedo, já que as linhas telefônicas não tardariam a ficar congestionadas, mas algo o impedia. Olhava para a mãe tomando seu café e se sentia um impostor, um daqueles sujeitos que vai se apropriando, pouco a pouco, dos bens de seus aliados até desferir o golpe final, que deixaria aos traídos nada além de mágoas e cinzas do que acreditavam ter. Era um mentiroso, e do pior tipo.

Ficou o período da manhã todo e durante o preparo do almoço observando a senhora Flint, perguntando-se porque demorara tantos anos para voltar a agir como mãe. Nos últimos dias, era como se uma nova faceta da mulher tivesse desabrochado nesta: era branda, alentadora, límpida. A mudança era tanta que até a beleza dela havia aumentado, levando Marcus a acreditar que a guerra de Tróia podia muito bem ter acontecido por aquela mulher.

Estava fascinado – e confuso. Fascinado pela forma como riram juntos e aproveitaram aqueles dias, como sua mãe estava sendo atenciosa para com ele. Confuso pela maneira como tudo se desenrolou, como a mãe fora de monstro para donzela em tão pouco tempo e sem nenhuma causa aparente. Era tudo tão estranho e repentino que ele não conseguia assimilar direito, e sua surpresa para com o comportamento da mãe acabou cegando-o, fazendo com que ele só percebesse poucos dos deslizes cada vez mais constantes da mãe.

Naquela noite, ele torceu para que o céu ouvisse seus pedidos, que esclarecesse suas dúvidas e tivesse piedade de sua vida, de sua constante angústia de saber quando poderia deixar de _estar_ e começar a _ser_ feliz.

"Vamos dançar", ouviu a voz da mãe, chamando-o de volta para seu quintal. Ele bailou como um cavalheiro que guiava sua princesa, sem pressa, sem força: só eles e a música melancólica que embriagava a cena, um arranjo pesado que Flint conhecia de longe, um instrumental choroso que celebrava a alegria tardia daqueles dois.

"Sim, mãe, vamos dançar", ele se afundou em seus cabelos enquanto pensava, "Vamos só dançar..."

* * *

Quando chegou a hora de partir, Marcus até sentiu certo aperto, uma saudade precoce, típica da separação. Fazia tanto tempo que sua mãe não instigava esse sentimento nele que foi com grande surpresa que o percebeu. Despediu-se calorosamente, dessa vez fazendo questão de abraçá-la mais de uma vez e beijar-lhe a bochecha.

No carro, várias imagens vieram à mente: teria feito o melhor quando mais novo? Teria sido o filho que seus pais desejaram? Teria sua mãe sido uma mulher mais carinhosa se não tivesse um marido como aqueles? A maturidade trazia várias questões em sua mente, algo que só agora poderia ser visto com clareza. Começou a pensar em como ele e a mãe tinham coisas em comum, em como se prenderam no que achavam que era a única coisa que tinham: ele à sua irreverência, ao abandono social; ela, à imagem, à interação pública.

Como era fácil quando simplesmente criticava-a, gritava pelo telefone ou fugia de casa...


	17. Towards Time

**N/A:** Como prometido, outro capítulo aqui! Meus amados leitores, não desistam. Eu sei que essa fic parece que não terá fim XD Mas eu lhes garanto que tem, sim! Como já havia dito, tá escrito e tudo... É que não acho legal postar tudo de uma vez, ok?

Aguardo reviews ansiosa!

* * *

**Towards Time**

- Agh – gemia Oliver – Marcus, você...

Era inevitável o fato de que, toda vez que se reencontravam, a transa era uma forma de se reconhecerem novamente, as mãos de ambos tateando habilmente por seus corpos para inspecionar quaisquer alterações que pudessem ter sofrido. Com grande custo conseguiam se conter, e logo já partiam para a parte de se despirem ferozmente.

- Está gostando? – sussurrou o moreno, a fome em dominar Oliver compassando seus movimentos com a mão. Estava incrivelmente ágil, e todas as carícias que fazia no outro eram bem vindas.

"Hmm", foi tudo o que Oliver conseguiu responder, enfiando a cara em seu travesseiro. Enquanto Marcus o penetrava de forma impiedosa, ele agarrava os lençóis a toda força: os dedos do moreno fechados em seu membro faziam-no urrar como um animal, o prazer atingindo níveis novos. Como era bom ter um orgasmo como aquele, sentir o pênis pulsante de Marcus ejacular nele e ouvir os grunhidos que este fazia quando gozava.

Quando terminaram, estiraram-se na cama de Marcus – que já há algum tempo se tornara a cama dos dois – de forma desleixada, exaustos. Oliver apoiou a cabeça no peito nu do outro, ainda arfando: adorava sentir as batidas descompassadas do moreno como se fossem um enorme tambor, ecoando dentro de si.

- Você andou saindo com alguém? – sorriu, desenhando corações com a ponta dos dedos no peito de Marcus.

- Ahm?! – indignou-se o moreno – Como assim?

Oliver riu gostoso, como uma criança que acha sua piada brilhante – e ri sozinha.

- Hoje foi... Foi fantástico, Marcus!

O moreno corou um pouco, envergonhado por sua reação inicial. Começou a afagar gentilmente os cabelos de Oliver, um sorriso torto no rosto demonstrando que a hipótese dele não estava totalmente errada. Saiu, sim, com alguém naqueles dias, alguém totalmente diferente. Sua mãe tinha se transformado da água para o vinho tão rapidamente que ele se sentia mais jovem, mais disposto a viver – e também mais pesado, uma culpa terrível caindo em seus ombros. Pensou muito sobre contar ou não toda a sua história de vida, tudo desde as surras que a mãe tomava, a morte do pai, a depressão dela, tudo, mas... Ele não desejava saber nem por si, quem dirá querer que Oliver soubesse de algo. Não, ele não merecia um peso como aquele, uma cicatriz deformada em seu interior, sinal das inúmeras tentativas frustradas de tentar reparar o dano que sua família causou em si. Por mais feliz e seguro que Wood fosse de si, ele não queria arriscar destruir toda aquela pessoa fantástica contando a experiência de vida terrível que tinha. Além disso, ele não queria que Oliver sentisse pena dele. Odiaria com todas as forças se provocasse tal sentimento no garoto – como uma vez já fez. Ele tinha de carregar o próprio destino nas mãos, resolver-se com suas amarras por si só.

- Quer dizer então que eu não era bom antes? – Marcus atiçou, fazendo cócegas nas costelas do outro.

Ele engasgava lentamente com o pesar que sentia por estar ali, com Oliver, completo. O fato de estar sendo bem sucedido com um homem, contrariando a tragédia de sua mãe, fazia-o queimar cruelmente por dentro, como uma azia que ia e voltava a toda hora, algo constante em seu interior. Era desonesto mentir daquele jeito para sua mãe. Sempre fora, mas agora aquela mulher deixara de ser uma figura ruim: agora ela realmente representava sua mãe, e tudo aquilo girava num ritmo incansável pelas idéias de Marcus, que só tampava tudo no fundo de sua mente. Ele estava traindo sua mãe – mais uma vez.

- Hmm – Oliver virou os olhos, infantil – Boa pergunta. Acho que amanhã a gente deveria tentar mais vezes para tirar a prova real – ele bocejou lentamente, fechando os olhos.

Marcus repetiu os gestos goleiro, ajeitando-se no travesseiro e cobrindo-os por inteiro. Sorriu, entregando ao acaso suas chances de se dar bem ou mal: em suas mãos, carregava apenas pesos de decepção, frustração e culpa, revezando-os para não afundar nos três de uma única vez. Ele se punia constantemente, mas gostava de pensar que alternava as causas – ele se dava ao luxo de sofrer pelo que queria quando achava que devia, e isso era um grande consolo para sua cruz.

Quando a noite caiu, seu último pensamento fora de um campo límpido, onde ele e Oliver podiam deitar e repousar para sempre, o céu azul combinando com as gramíneas que nasciam por ali e o Sol inundando-os de cores jamais vistas em qualquer outro lugar da Terra que não aquela imagem.

* * *

Os dias foram passando intercalados, ora bons, ora ruins. Para Oliver, era tudo muito brilhante, muito realizador: ele sentia o calor de Flint contra si como se fosse mais uma de suas funções biológicas básicas, tal qual o respirar ou o bater de seu coração – todas sensações que adquiriam uma amplitude quase divina quando acompanhadas das de Marcus. Era delicioso sentir o ar quente que saia das narinas do moreno em sua pele, alertando a cada pequeno poro que se avivasse para receber o amor, a ternura daquele que amava. Era algo belo, fantástico e vital – sem Marcus para o aquecer, Oliver não passava de um pedaço de carne inanimado, mais um no meio de uns.

Já Marcus, era o conflito que marcava sua jornada através dos meses, cada semana se tornando mais pesarosa que a outra. A melancolia que o cercava não se devia só ao fato de ter passado bons dias com a mãe no Ano Novo, nem só do sentimento de amparo que ele sentiu enquanto esteve com esta naqueles dias – não. Em meados de março, ela começou a ligar toda semana e ter longas conversas com ele, papos de mais de hora sobre como estava se virando, como achava que seu cansaço estava finalmente dando espaço a uma incrível vontade de viver e a como ela sentia falta dele. Raramente repetia as broncas de Hogwarts, muito menos o comparava com o pai. Ela floresceu como uma mãe, e Marcus sentia sua respiração falhar de propósito – uma tentativa inconsciente de se sufocar – toda vez que comentava de seu amigo Oliver e dos outros, ou mesmo na forma como ouvia a mãe falar de uma jovem de Hogwarts que sempre demonstrara interesse nele e que ele poderia investir nisso... Era terrível como uma bola de chumbo gigante massacrando seus cacos de vidro: ele era um espelho dividido em tantos pedaços que não se sabia mais seu formato nem a função, muito menos seu passado. Ele lutava numa batalha muda por um sinal, um raio de luz dentre a pilha infinita de pedras que usara para aprisionar seus urros de dor, alguém que o ouvisse gemer por sua liberdade...

Assim, os dois foram crescendo lado a lado, compartilhando vários momentos que eram sagrados para Oliver e obscenos para Marcus. O moreno considerava sorte grande o fato de não terem caído juntos até aquele ponto, pois só durante as aulas e antes de adormecer é que tinha tempo para pensar, para extravasar suas mágoas para si. De resto, mesmo tendo largado o futebol, ele continuava nas aulas de dança, que ocupavam tanto – ou até mais – tempo que os treinos do time.

Logo chegaram mais uma vez as férias, e Marcus aceitou os convites da mãe de passar uns dias lá. Ele e Oliver visitariam suas famílias nos quinze últimos dias de férias já que, em boa parte das férias, haveria aulas extras. Mesmo se formando só dali a dois semestres, a escola tinha um zelo tremendo por sua reputações em exames de renome – olimpíadas de matérias específicas em sua maioria – e gostava de oferecer subsidio extra para os alunos estarem aptos a participar de simulados e outros teste no fim daquele ano.

Os professores e a dinâmica das aulas em si era a mesma, mas o material e os exercícios adotados eram muito superiores aos convencionais, tornando aquela experiência árdua, um desafio. Seus dias demoravam a apresentar folgas, já que os dois se propuseram uma aposta: o primeiro a terminar os deveres do dia corretamente podia escolher o que queria fazer na cama em seguida. Parecia banal, mas ambos levaram muito a sério, divertindo-se toda vez que percebiam a decepção do outro ao constatar algum exercício errado.

Jogavam com a sorte e com suas vidas, deixando-se levar por aquele sentimento que muitos diriam ser um pecado – mas que eles, e só eles, tinham a certeza que era a maior das dádivas.

Finalmente, chegara o dia de partirem para suas famílias. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Marcus sentia calafrios gostosos de pensar em chegar em casa, em visitar aquela dama que havia conhecido no Natal... Era reconfortante, e nem se sentiu tão triste ao se despedir de Wood.

* * *

- Filho! – sorria a mãe, aguardando um jovem moreno descer do carro que o trouxera até ali – Como vai?

Marcus sorriu de volta, carregando suas malas para dentro da casa. Jogou-as displicentemente pelo assoalho da entrada e logo agarrou a mãe com toda a força que tinha, rodopiando-a no ar como uma bailarina. Trocaram calor por alguns minutos e logo já partiram para conversas divertidas e variadas, abrangendo os mais diversos temas sem que o silêncio viesse a ser um deles. Parece que o fato de ter aberto mão do futebol, um esporte agressivo demais para os parâmetros da mãe, para se dedicar à dança aumentou sua credibilidade consideravelmente para com sua mãe. Dava um status grandioso saber que o filho conseguiria conduzir quaisquer garotas que quisesse sem grandes problemas e com todo o seu jeito elegante e quente – algo que, mal sabia a mãe, ele pretendia dedicar só a um homem na Terra.

Logo, sua estada passou num piscar de olhos: Marcus ensinando passos e jogadas de corpo novas à mãe e tendo longas conversas toda hora que esta parava para "tomar um ar", como a mesma dizia. Era agradável apreciar o ar de seu quintal, as poucas estrelas no céu se tornando jóias preciosas aos olhos dos dois, que contavam e se divertiam ao corrigir um a conta do outro. Foram dias tão maravilhosos que brindaram a vida de Marcus que este nem percebeu as pistas: a senhora Flint ainda tinha olheiras, embora seu sorriso as escondesse; ela se ressentia mais ao frio e ao exercício físico muito duradouro, mesmo argumentando que era a idade; esquecia freqüentemente a sentença que estava falando por pequenas distrações, ainda que emendasse em novos assuntos num piscar de olhos. Ela estava envelhecendo rápido, mas os olhos de Marcus custavam a acreditar que aquela linda mulher que era sua mãe estava se desmanchando. Ele confiava cegamente no julgamento que esta proferia sobre sua saúde, sobre como não precisava mais de remédios e como havia melhorado com base numa dieta de chás e sopas exóticas – algumas tantas que o moreno não sabia o conteúdo, tal a mistura de temperos e sabores.

Chegando ao fim daqueles dias felizes, uma saudade muito forte inundava o interior de Marcus, que tentava conter a enxurrada de sentimentos abraçando a mãe bem forte. Talvez, e era o que realmente desejava, ele pudesse tentar conversar sobre o incidente com Draco, sobre como os tempos estavam mudando, sobre amor e puro amor, sobre Oliver... Sim, aquela mãe seria capaz de compreender Oliver, de amá-lo como genro, de cuidar para que fossem felizes. Ele sentia isso como uma certeza latente, toda hora insistindo para que a verdade se manifestasse e fosse dita naquele instante – mas foi em vão. O moreno não pretendia estragar as coisas ali. Não, não quando estava tudo tão perfeito, tão profundo nele.

Afastou-se da mãe com um sorriso de olho a olho.

- É pra treinar os passos, hein? – ele disse, um tanto autoritário. Ele sabia que a mãe conseguiria pegar seu embaraço no ar, pairando como uma mosca em seu rosto, então nem se deu ao trabalho de ajustar a voz para algo mais brando – Não é pra esquecer...

- Claro que não – ela sorriu de volta, apertando-lhe a mão com força – Vá com cuidado.

Um último olhar cúmplice e lá estava ele, indo para os braços e pernas de Oliver denovo. Mas antes que começassem a transar loucamente, ele fez questão de falar de como seus dias com a mãe foram bons, de como ele tinha esperanças de que poderia falar sobre o relacionamento deles quando terminassem o colégio. Sim, estava tudo tão claro, tão resoluto. Quando beijou Oliver, um sabor doce invadiu-lhe a boca, tal era o prazer de se sentir aliviado por sua esperança, por sua crença forte de que conseguiriam ter seu final feliz – e diante de todas as câmeras.

* * *

Um novo semestre raiou e, com ele, novas salas. Finalmente, para a alegria de Marcus e Oliver, ambos haviam caído na mesma sala. Os dois rapazes vibraram, repetindo diversas vezes para eles como nunca deixaram de acreditar, como os professores teriam trabalho para aplacar seus talentos e em que matérias Marcus precisaria de cola. Definidas as prioridades dos dois, os meses foram se passando mais leves.

A cada telefonema de sua mãe, Marcus Flint fazia questão de estreitar seus laços, abordando cada vez mais questões pessoais, pontos de vista e até pedindo conselhos. Ele foi pondo peão por peão em campo, montando sua estratégia para depois, cautelosamente, fazer uma aproximação final, mas não como um cheque-mate: era mais para um acordo de trégua. Ele exporia cada peão seu, explicando o porque de serem todos argumentos válidos para administrar com prestígio seu tabuleiro e, em troca, esperava receber o afeto e a consideração da mãe para com sua escolha, a de ser o homem de Oliver.

Já Oliver, este achava melhor não começar uma aproximação lenta, mas falar só quando estivesse com seu diploma em mãos. Teria seu histórico escolar e seu certificado de conclusão para provar que estava mais do que lúcido e optou por aquilo por considerar o melhor para si. Achava que os pais seriam mais tolerantes, principalmente a mãe, então preferiu se ocupar com o lado frágil de Marcus, ajudando com a lábia necessária para domar a senhora Flint.

Dezembro estava quase acabando quando Marcus suava frio. Em seu sono, era tudo areia e névoa.


	18. Get Out Alive

**N/A: **Eis mais um capítulo. Desculpem pelo atraso, amores. Se serve de consolo, postarei mais um hoje também. Este aqui é baseado na música "Get Out Alive" do Three Days Grace, ok? Espero que gostem e já já posto o próximo capítulo. Se tudo der certo, nessa semana mesmo eu posto mais um ou dois.

Enjoy e aguardo reviews!

* * *

**Get Out Alive**

Marcus Flint caminhava sozinho por um deserto repleto de dunas. Não havia vestígios de presença humana, mas o ar pressionava-o como se vários prédios desmoronassem ao seu redor, criando várias forças simultâneas encima de si, o ponto comum de toda aquela ira desconhecida. Era algo flamejante, uma chama que queimava sua pele sem que pudesse se desviar ou identificar a origem.

Ficou um tempo em silêncio, ouvindo o que as correntes de ar lhe revelavam. Ao longe, uma grande estátua de pedra sabão encontrava-se fincada, imponente.

_No time for goodbye he said_

_As he faded away_

Em formato de coruja, a estátua tinha um nome gravado em suas patas. "Edwiges", dizia a escritura, carregando alguns outros dizeres em grego. A ave olhava ininterruptamente para ele, como se buscasse em seus olhos alguma identificação de que era mesmo Marcus Flint. Começou a mover o bico timidamente, mas com uma voz ressoante, grave, algo como "Não adianta mais se despedir. Já se foi, tudo se foi". Terminada a última palavra, desapareceu. Mas sua voz ainda ecoava no deserto, que escorria por um ralo gigante.

_Don't put your life in someone's hands_

_Their bound to steal it away_

Ele caía num vácuo sem fim, onde toda a ausência de ar sugava sua vida, sua essência. Era quase como uma lenda que ouvira certa vez, sobre monstros chamados Dementadores, que roubavam a felicidade de qualquer um que quisessem. Assim ele ia, e a voz ria dele, debochava descaradamente:

"Você confia naqueles membros? Você acha que aquilo será seu?", a voz repetia infinitas vezes, suas risadas cada vez mais altas.

_Don't hide your mistakes_

'_Cause they'll find you, burn you_

_Then he said_

Marcus caiu num monte de terra. Era uma planície abandonada, cheia de terra fértil, mas inutilizada pelo anonimato. A coruja passou de raspão em sua cabeça, sussurrando que olhasse para trás. Um espelho o mirava, inquisidor. Seu reflexo parecia apodrecer a cada olhar assustado que lançava. Cada defeito, um pecado. Cada verme, um erro. Logo, o reflexo era só uma carcaça rota, os olhos amarelados encarando-o destemidamente. Mesmo do outro lado do espelho, sua pele queimava e exalava um odor desagradável, algo desprezível que Marcus tentava tampar a todo custo.

Foi quando sentiu.

_If you want to get out alive_

_Oh, run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Oh, run for your life_

Milhares de mãos brotaram do chão, tateando cegamente até que esbarrassem em alguma parte de Marcus que pudesse ser agarrada. Seus dedos finos e esqueléticos não cediam facilmente aos impulsos do moreno, e logo as mãos foram puxando corpos inteiros, sujos da terra que os cobria antes. Eram pessoas raquíticas, nada além de um resquício de pele e ossos. E todas elas engoliam Flint como raízes de uma árvore ao avesso, algo que vinha dos confins da terra.

Ele se debatia e debatia, mas a coruja só dava rasantes em sua direção, indicando uma direção.

"Corra", ele ouvia a voz dizer.

_This is my last time, she said_

_As she faded away_

De repente, os corpos sumiram e, em seus lugares, uma trilha surgiu, levando para um trono adornado com ouro e pedras preciosas. A cabeça de um homem flutuava ao seu lado, enquanto uma figura amorfa reclinava-se no trono, sua voz revelando que era fêmea, mas uma das antigas, já rouca e exausta. Seu fim estava próximo, e um aperto surgiu no coração de Marcus, que se ajoelhou cortesmente.

_It's hard to imagine_

_But one day you'll end up like me_

_Then she said_

"Este não era meu tom, mas uma vez me disseram que assim seria", foi o que ela lamuriou, mudando de posição. Parecia ter tentáculos, presas, patas e todo o tipo de aparo quando, ao mesmo tempo, aparentava não possuir nada além de uma massa negra.

"Você vai ter seu tom também, Marcus", ela repetia para si, como se concordando com os próprios dizeres.

_If you want to get out alive_

_Oh, run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Oh, run for your life_

Marcus arregalou os olhos, vendo a treva da criatura deslizar pegajosa por todo o trono, consumindo-o e destruindo tudo que havia em sua frente. Ele seria engolfado pela escuridão se não corresse, e foi o que fez. Suas pernas pareciam muito mais leves, o que o levou a correr freneticamente por um mundo em estágio de destruição.

"Eu sei que você quer sair", disse a voz da coruja em seu ombro, "Eu sei que você vai sair daqui".

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_

_Oh, run for your life (Life)_

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_

_Oh, run for your life_

Novamente, lá estava Flint, pernas para o ar, o infinito amortecendo sua queda daquela realidade. Caiu num cômodo escuro, iluminado por algumas poucas lâmpadas vermelhas que davam um ar mundano ao ambiente - quase um antro de perdição. Ele olhou ao seu redor, procurando pela ave que o guiava, mas nada familiar surgiu. Aconchegou-se numa almofada rubra de formato estranho, descansando.

E foi esse seu erro.

_If I stay it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_

Sem prévio aviso, as paredes começaram a transpirar, um calor infernal se apoderando do aposento. Era puro suor humano ali, cada parte das paredes se abrindo como poros, que expeliam seu vapor e cozinhavam Marcus. Ele sentia seu corpo ferver absurdamente, a quentura impedindo-o de coordenar seus movimentos com clareza.

Foi com grande custo que ele achou uma fenda capaz de deixá-lo passar, e com isso a sala desapareceu.

_If you want to get out alive_

_Oh, run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Oh, run for_

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_

_Oh, run for your life (Life)_

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)_

_Oh, run for_

Agora, as nuvens eram sua trilha de fuga. Pulava de uma em uma, cauteloso para não cair nos espaços vazios entre elas. A coruja voltou a surpreendê-lo, num coro de desaprovação, junto a outras vozes que pareciam mutações de uma mesma:

"Se você quer se livrar disso, você não vai", elas entoavam, como uma grande ave, "Se você pretende tomar a saída fácil, você tem que correr. Você não sabe correr, sabe?".

_If I stay it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_

_If I stay it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, and if I go_

Marcus cobria os ouvidos, uma expressão de pavor deformando sua face. Agora ele não mais tomava cuidado: só corria e corria, esperando o fim daquele pesadelo passar por seus pés. Sentiu a coruja mais perto do que nunca, a velocidade com que suas asas cortavam o ar queimando-lhe o rosto.

"E se você for", começou a voz da coruja, se aproximando, "Só pode ser assim".

Com isso, a ave adentrou a espinha dorsal do moreno, fundindo-se a seu corpo. Marcus sentiu uma dor em seu ombro esquerdo, mas, quando virou-se, tudo o que viu foi a imagem desfocada de Oliver, olhando-o preocupado.

* * *

- Marcus! – Oliver gritava, preparando-se para bater novamente no ombro do moreno – Acorda, meu...

- Ah, Oliver – Flint esfregava os olhos, tentando se localizar. Estava em sua escola, em seu dormitório, sim – Não precisava me bater, porra...

Oliver se ergueu num pulo da cama de Marcus, espreguiçando-se e indo em direção à porta. Abriu só uma fresta, o suficiente para deixar sua boca e olhos visíveis, e sussurrou um "Ele já está se arrumando", tornando a fechar a porta em seguida. Voltou-se para Marcus, confuso:

- Olha, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas parece que você tem um telefonema urgente na secretaria...

Marcus coçou a cabeça. Fazia tanto tempo que a mãe não ligava com aquele tom de urgência, solicitando toda a atenção do rapaz para ela. Seria estranho uma recaída de comportamento, mas era a única pessoa que ligava para ele – e usando o tom emergencial.

- Minha mãe-

- Não é ela – cortou Wood, prevendo a pergunta do outro – Eu perguntei para a McGonagall. Ela não quis dizer do que se tratava...

Marcus pulou da cama, curioso. Vestiu as primeiras roupas que conseguira pegar e tratou de sair corredor afora, sibilando um "Te conto tudo depois" para Oliver antes de sair. Ainda ajeitando o blusão, a senhora que o aguardava fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça para sinalizar um cumprimento, que ele prontamente retribuiu. Estava tão atordoado com seu sonho que a novidade de um telefonema daquela àquela hora parecia animadora, deixando-o ainda mais agitado. Andava com os dedos pela parede, correndo com eles tal qual em seu sonho.

- Olá, Flint – disse Hagrid, o gigante da recepção – Pode pegar este telefone aqui? Eu tive a idéia de colocar alguns bebedouros no corredor de telefones para atrair mais pássaros, porque pessoas amam pássaros, não é?! – o homem parecia orgulhoso de si, ignorando totalmente a forma cobiçosa com a qual Marcus mirava o telefone, uma voracidade característica consumindo-o para saber do que se tratava o telefonema. Hagrid continuou – Mas eles acabaram derramando água e bosta em toda a fiação, então você vai ter de se contentar com este aqui, está bem?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – Marcus respondeu, nem tentando disfarçar o tom de ansiedade que definia sua voz. Tirou com força o telefone de Hagrid, levando-o à orelha – Alô?

Uma voz familiar falava do outro lado da linha. Não era nenhum parente, mas Marcus podia jurar que era a coruja que lhe dirigia a palavra ali. Ouviu atentamente a cada palavra, arregalando mais os olhos e afrouxando mais os dedos a cada uma delas.

Quando o telefonema terminou, McGonagall e Hagrid o observavam atenciosamente, pedindo com os olhos todos os dados daquela conversa. Marcus demorou até conseguir falar.

Não queria materializar aquelas palavras.

_Burning on the inside..._


	19. Fade Away

**N/A:** Aha! Aqui está o segundo capítulo do dia como prometido! Novamente, me perdoem a demora, mas estamos caminhando para o final da história (será isso uma coisa boa ou ruim?). Três quartos da fic já foram gente, falta pouquinho agora!

Enfim, espero que gostem. Caso eu não poste mais nada essa semana, Feliz Ano Novo a todos que vem acompanhando esta fic. Enjoy e aguardo reviews, gente!

* * *

**Fade Away**

O corredor do hospital lembrava Marcus das ruas do centro da cidade, a mesma sensação de ser invisível invadindo todo o seu ser. Estava imobilizado a poucos metros do quarto onde a mãe o aguardava, dormindo. Ele implorava para que uma lufada de pessoas o levassem dali, para que flutuasse em seus braços até o paraíso, mas aquele corredor não parecia uma rua, tampouco estava cheio de gente. Deu um passo para frente, tomando coragem. O papel que embalava o buquê de rosas brancas que carregava em seus braços farfalhava conforme se movia, e ele logo abriu a porta.

"Por quê?", ele pensava, apertando o buquê contra si, "Porque, Edwiges? Eu fugi, eu saí de lá...". Seu sonho continuava pairando sobre suas idéias, os pedaços deixados por decodificar zunindo na cabeça de Marcus. Estava exausto de tanto correr, farto de se esconder ou fugir para não obter nenhum resultado.

Encarou as rosas, compenetrado: certa vez, quando o pai ainda era vivo, Marcus reparou que a mãe estava realmente surrada, roxa dos pés à cabeça. Frustrado por não poder fazer nada a pedido da mãe, ele correu dali até o quintal de uma casa vizinha, onde uma senhora cultivava várias rosas, cravos e lírios.

"Todos brancos", ele pensou, ainda moleque, indeciso sobre qual flor levar. Foi quando avistou uma bela e formosa rosa, esgueirando-se entre suas companheiras de roseira. Sorriu, pegando-a para si.

Quando entregou a flor para sua mãe, era como se uma aura de felicidade tivesse momentaneamente se apossado dela, que tinha a alva pele realçada pela brancura das pétalas da rosa, a qual acariciava tão delicadamente. Era uma das cenas que Marcus guardava para si com todo o seu afinco, orgulhoso por poder salvá-la de sua infelicidade com um gesto tão simples.

Agora, anos depois, ele vinha confortá-la mais uma vez. Mesmo estando crescido e mudado, ele não deixava de querer salvá-la, e as flores lhe conferiam certo poder magistral. Recostou-as na mesa de cabeceira e sentou-se na cama, tomando todo o cuidado do mundo para não perturbar o descanso da senhora Flint. Os tubos que entravam por sua boca e veias pareciam não incomodá-la, e era alentador ver que continuava com seu charme de sempre, mesmo numa situação como aquela.

* * *

- Marcus? Marcus, é você? – uma voz rouca sibilou, fazendo a cama tremer tamanho seu esforço para proferir as palavras – Filho?

Marcus Flint ergueu a cabeça um pouco zonzo pelo cochilo que tirara, a imagem da mãe ainda embaçada à sua frente. Teve de piscar um par de vezes antes de conscientizar-se de que estava no hospital a aviso da escola, que informara o derrame da mãe e seu estado. Levantou-se ligeiro, esfregando o rosto como uma criança.

- Ah, desculpa, mãe. Acabei dormindo também...

- Tudo bem. Estou feliz que tenha vindo me ver – ela sorriu, os olhos miúdos.

Ele reparou na forma como a mãe tinha de esganiçar a voz para ser compreendida e franziu o cenho, doloroso.

- Você devia se poupar de falar... Espera isso tudo passar que a gente volta a conversar.

Ela continuou sorrindo, um brilho jovial no olhar. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, os orbes azuis de ambos unindo-se como dois rios que deságuam no mesmo oceano, sem se chocarem ou causarem qualquer tormenta – como costumavam fazer. Não demorou muito, a porta se abriu discretamente, e dela surgiu uma enfermeira. Era uma mulher bonita, alva como a neve de olhos e cabelos louros. Tinha uma expressão serena, embora seu sorriso revelasse traços joviais em sua face.

Num pulo, Marcus levantou-se, estendendo a mão para a enfermeira, um tanto embaraçado pela forma como olhara para ela. Antes de poder se apresentar, porém, a loura desatou a falar:

- O senhor deve ser Marcus Flint, certo? – ela sorria, estendendo a mão e cumprimentando-o.

- Ah, é... Sim, sim – ele coçou a nuca – Prazer.

- Sou Edwine, a enfermeira responsável pela sua mãe. Pode me acompanhar um instante? – ela abriu a porta atrás de si, indicando que teriam de sair.

Marcus lançou um olhar carinhoso para a mãe antes, deixando claro que voltaria, e em seguida seguiu Edwine para fora daquele quarto, tomando cuidado com a porta para não fazer barulho ao fechá-la.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, gesticulando com as mãos para apressar a fala da mulher.

- Ah, bem... – a enfermeira respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um momento – Sua mãe está com câncer.

Marcus se deixou arregalar os olhos por um momento, a notícia ressoando como o eco de um tiro na imensidão. Uma dor aguda se apoderara de seu peito e era quase impossível continuar respirando com aquilo. Preferiu ficar quieto a falar algo, certo de que viria a boa notícia em seguida – era sempre assim, não era?

- Quando foi descoberto, o tumor estava em estado avançado e, sendo maligno, era quase impossível conseguir retirá-lo de forma que sua mãe sobrevivesse sã e salva – a cada palavra, a enfermeira ganhava um tom de voz mais mecânico, transmitindo a informação como se fossem pratos de um cardápio. Tinha de ser objetiva e profissional – Por opção, ela vem tomando medicação pesada para controlar os sintomas há pouco mais de um ano, mas agora chegou ao seu limite – Edwine deu uma pausa de alguns segundos, engolindo seco – Ela vai ficar aqui até-

- Eu já entendi – cortou Marcus, cabisbaixo. A franja cobria perfeitamente seus olhos, prestes a chorar. Ficou algum tempo assim, esperando todas as lágrimas que pensavam em sair voltarem para dentro de si: ele não podia chorar ali – Com licença...

Dizendo isso, fechou-se no quarto de sua mãe. A enfermeira olhou pesarosa, pensando em como era lindo o amor que um filho tinha por sua mãe. Sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, seguindo pelo corredor para o quarto ao lado.

Ao entrar de volta no quarto da mãe, Marcus não tinha coragem de encará-la tamanho era seu desespero: o desgosto de saber que a perderia logo agora que haviam se reconciliado, de saber que a mãe agüentou tudo aquilo sozinha, de acreditar nas mentiras da mãe quando esta inventava desculpas sobre sua medicação e saúde, de ser um filho desprezível...

Ele mordeu o lábio até sentir a raiva passar, caminhando lentamente para a cama da mãe. Sentou-se ao seu lado, jogando os cabelos para trás – não queria parecer abatido. Abriu os lábios, mas, sem saber o que falar, tornou a fechá-los logo em seguida. A mãe agora parecia feita de diamante: dura e delicada, capaz de romper qualquer um que quisesse, mas prestes a quebrar.

- Você sabe porque – começou a senhora Flint, a voz saindo mais natural que antes – eu gostava de ter plantas na cozinha?

Marcus olhou um tanto atônito. Não sabia muito bem o que falar, mas aquele assunto parecia o mais randômico possível. Sua mãe tinha guardado a doença o tempo todo e agora, que podia tentar fazer um acerto de contas, ela começava a falar de plantas?

- Mãe, olha... – começou, embaraçado.

- Não sabe, né? – ela esticou a mão até tocar o buquê que recebera momentos antes, afagando delicadamente as pétalas brancas das rosas. Sorriu com os olhos – Para não chamar atenção quando você estava em casa, o seu pai... – ela tomou ar antes de prosseguir – O seu pai me batia na cozinha. Ele fechava as cortinas e me batia e, bem, eu agüentava. Mas... – ela voltou a sorrir – Um dia, você me trouxe flores. Flores brancas, sim... Naquele dia, eu fiquei muito feliz quando as recebi, mesmo não demonstrando muito.

Marcus observava a mãe contar como uma criança, curioso pelo desfecho da história, querendo saber qual a importância de seu personagem nela. Balançava a cabeça, acompanhando o ritmo da voz da mãe: estava hipnotizado.

- Então – continuou a mãe, tocando uma das mãos do rapaz com a mão livre – Eu as coloquei na cozinha. Você se lembra disso? Acho que não, né... Mas eu decidi que sempre colocaria flores e plantas ali, para me lembrar que você estava zelando por mim, Marcus. Sempre que seu pai me batesse ali, eu podia olhar para elas e encontrar forças para me agüentar, porque sabia que você estaria ao meu lado...

O moreno franziu o cenho, uma dor terrível sufocando seu peito. Tinha vontade de chorar, de se esmurrar até a morte, de se torturar lentamente, de queimar no inferno – qualquer coisa que o redimisse do pecado de ser um filho ruim, alguém podre para com a família, imaturo desde sempre e inconseqüente por prazer. Ele se odiava mais do que tudo, e a pequena imagem que teve de Oliver o abraçando e consolando ardeu em sua pele como fogo, uma sensação ingrata. Ele sorriu, tristonho, para a mãe.

Ficaram boa parte daquele e do dia seguinte em silêncio, só contemplando um ao outro, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamento. Havia uma aura de angustia serena pairando sobre eles, uma daquelas dores que eles sempre souberam estar ali, mas que só agora se davam a oportunidade de lamentar, de sofrer de fato com aquilo.

Chegando o Natal, os dois comeram um bolo branco especial do hospital, o quarto cheio de adornos típicos da comemoração. Marcus não deixava de perceber a palidez da mãe, a forma como seu cabelo caía cada vez mais e seus ossos se tornavam mais evidentes – o que era perturbador.

- Filho – começou a mãe, a voz já fraca. Mesmo sem tubos em sua garganta, cada vez mais sua voz se desfazia no ar – Precisamos conversar...

O rapaz se aproximou, atento. Estranhou o jeito como a mãe começou a falar e já começou a ficar tenso, imaginando qual seria o assunto. Segurou firme uma mão de sua mãe e sorriu:

- Fala, mãe.

- É sobre... – ela fez uma cara de desgosto – Você sabe, aquilo...

Marcus franziu o cenho mais uma vez, sentindo chibatas em suas costas. Sua penitência não tinha fim.

- Olha, mãe – ele desviou o olhar – sobre isso, eu...

- Você não pode – ela implorou com o olhar, as sobrancelhas curvadas – Não pode, entendeu? Eu sofri muito para te resguardar, Marcus... – ela tocou o rosto do filho com a mão livre, lágrimas saindo de seus olhos – Eu fiz de tudo para te salvar do mesmo destino que eu, entendeu?

Marcus repetia a si mesmo que não podia chorar, que suas lágrimas simplesmente não podiam pertencer a ninguém, senão a ele mesmo. Engoliu seco, jogando o cabelo para trás. Precisava de tempo, precisava de palavras, de uma vida nova talvez. Precisava de uma salvação, algo que ele pudesse agarrar e usar como pára-quedas, mas nada parecia suprir a necessidade que tinha de seguir as vontades da mãe.

- Eu não quero você assim – ela olhou para si ali, na cama, frágil e praticamente imóvel – Inútil como eu...

- Mas mãe, nem todos são-

- Não se deixe levar por eles, filho. Não faça isso, por favor... Me prometa que vai ser um bom rapaz, que vai compensar o seu pai e ser um bom marido. Me prometa que não vai me trair com outro homem...

O moreno respirou fundo, mordendo os lábios. Hesitou por alguns segundos, antes de se render:

- Eu prometo.

Aquela foi a última conversa que tiveram antes de os alarmes soarem, alguns dias depois, anunciando a hora da morte da senhora Flint. Marcus nunca imaginou que a morte dela pudesse doer tanto quanto doeu, e se limitou a sentar quieto durante todo o funeral. Várias pessoas da alta classe compareceram, prestando condolências como se aquela fosse uma mulher revolucionária para a comunidade, coisa que chocou Flint, mas foi também um consolo: mesmo tendo colhido, por muitos anos, a ingratidão dele, ela era amada e querida por muitos.

Dentre todos que ali estavam, se destacou uma garota espevitada, um tanto atrevida e jovial, que se esgueirara dos braços das famílias para fazer companhia a ele, Marcus, em seu banco. Seu nome era Pansy, e ele se lembrava da mãe comentar sobre ela e sua família e de como formariam um belo par.

Ele sorriu torto quando anotou o número de celular dela.

* * *

Alguns dias depois e logo o ano letivo voltou, mas Marcus continuou em casa. Desde o falecimento de sua mãe, ele se limitara a sair para buscar comida ou caminhar, se perder nas pessoas. Da primeira vez que a morte caiu sobre sua família, não foi algo preocupante, muito menos um baque: ele queria mais é que o pai morresse mesmo, e um sentimento de alívio se formou nele, vinculando a morte à liberdade. Até pouco tempo atrás, podia dizer o mesmo se sua mãe morresse: a morte era só mais uma etapa da vida, algo que não traria tristeza nem saudade, mas livraria seu martírio, sua vida difícil. Era como um presente para ele, que não via a hora de poder trilhar seus passos sem ninguém para limitá-lo.

Mas não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram. O que houve foi uma virada no jogo, algo que ele nunca prevera – algo que o deixara sem saber como reagir à morte. Ele e sua mãe estavam se entendendo, tendo um relacionamento saudável e até feliz. Sim, feliz. Ele estava satisfeito pensando em como o relacionamento dos dois tomou um rumo diferente, e do nada tudo desabou: sua mãe estava lá, fraca, quase morrendo, sem chance de ficar mais tempo. Que piada de mal gosto era essa? Porque ela simplesmente não morreu sem perturbá-lo? Sem cultivar algo nele que jamais poderia manter? Era cruel pensar que ela escondera dele a doença, que tudo podia ter sido calculado para ela não ser abandonada no leito de morte. O tempo todo ela fora uma bomba relógio silenciosa, esperando cada segundo pelo suspiro final de forma discreta, trazendo Marcus para junto, para o fundo do poço. Assim como ela, ele também explodiu.

Alguns familiares prestavam visitas a ele de quando em quando, mas sabiam que não eram desejados. Marcus Flint queria se excluir de tudo e todos que pudessem mencionar ou lembrá-lo da morte da mãe, da pessoa que a mãe foi, de qualquer coisa relacionada à senhora Flint. Era confuso e terrível pensar nela, e ele odiava a possibilidade de que, no fim das contas, a mulher que o cativou como mãe fora ninguém se não o resultado de medicação forte, devaneios febris, temores quanto à morte e até o almejo de não ter a imagem da família Flint destruída em seu caixão. Pensar no provável plano da mãe corroia-o: imaginando que ele voltaria para Draco quando ela morresse, a senhora Flint provavelmente tratou de reatar os laços com ele a tempo de impedi-lo de tal coisa. Mas... Será que ela seria capaz de tanto? Talvez estivesse sendo mais meiga por conta da medicação, o que não seria nada absurdo, porém... Não, ela não podia ser capaz de tramar algo assim.

Havia anos que ele não mencionava nem trocava uma palavra sequer com Draco Malfoy, muito menos deu sinais que gostaria de vê-lo. Embora ela achasse, no começo, que ele ainda conservava sentimentos pelo louro, gradualmente esta idéia foi se desfazendo em sua cabeça, e ele não deu mais razões para ela acreditar nisso. Começou a remexer as coisas da mãe, desde a cômoda até os papéis que ficavam num outro quarto: tudo em busca de alguma pista, algo que denunciasse os anseios e intenções da mãe, mas nada suspeito foi achado.

Era fim de janeiro quando a campainha tocou.

* * *

- Pois não? – o moreno disse, pelo interfone.

- Você não tem câmera pra ver quem é, não? – respondeu uma voz feminina já conhecida do outro lado.

Marcus franziu o cenho, indignado. É claro que tinha, e estava vendo ela agora mesmo, toda agitada, mas isso não significava que ele abriria a porta por nada.

- Se você veio aqui só para _não_ reparar na minha câmera – ele começou, irritado – acho que chegou sua hora de ir, não?

Pansy procurou por um tempo a câmera e, quando a encontrou, mostrou o dedo do meio e a língua.

- Mal educado! Abre essa porta _agora_! – repetiu a garota, vigorosa.

Ele revirou os olhos. Então era assim que as garotas de hoje tratavam pessoas de luto? Que jeito _refinado_ de ser...

Foi pessoalmente abrir o portão de sua casa, surpreendendo-se pelo fato da garota não estar acompanhada da família nem de uma limusine. Ao tirar as trancas finais, não teve nem tempo de sair da frente para abrir passagem: a garota se jogou nele, dando um beijo demorado em seu rosto.

- Eu sabia que você não me ligaria – ela sussurrou, enquanto Marcus terminava de trancar o portão, deixando-o do jeito que estava antes. Ele desistiu de se desvencilhar da garota quando percebeu que não teria como. Zangado, guiou-a até a sala de estar, apontando para os sofás.

- Senta aí – ele começou, jogando o molho de chaves numa mesa de canto – Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra comer...

- Eu aceito pistache! Ou talvez... Avelãs? – ela começou, com o dedo na boca, vasculhando sua biblioteca cerebral de aperitivos nobres – Ou será que-

- Eu só tenho sucrilhos e bolacha – ele falou, incrédulo com o comportamento da garota – e quem tá com fome sou _eu_. Se quisesse comer, tinha de fazer isso antes de vir pra cá, garota...

Pansy cruzou os braços no sofá, indignada. Ficou balançando as pernas feito uma criança, ansiosa pelo retorno do garoto. Quando este voltou, trazia consigo uma tigela cheia de algo estranho, que ela julgava ser o tal "sucrilho". Recostou-se no moreno, tentando chamar atenção, mas este limitou-se a bufar discretamente e comer, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

- Ah! – começou a garota, em tom de reclamação – Sua mãe falou um monte de mentiras...

Os olhos de Marcus se inflamaram, e Pansy podia ver nitidamente as veias de seus braços saltarem: não arriscaria continuar com aquilo, já que o rapaz deixara evidente que a esmurraria ali mesmo se quisesse. Afastou-se um pouco, tristonha.

- Você falou que minha mãe é uma mentirosa? – ele falou, franzindo o cenho – Foi isso?

- Claro que não! – ela resmungou, de bico – Disse que você é muito mais chato do que ela disse que você era – ela gesticulava com os braços, indignada – Do jeito que ela te pintou, parecia um cavaleiro medieval...

Flint soltou um suspiro, sentindo um aperto agudo em seu peito. Então sua mãe tinha mesmo uma boa imagem dele. Nunca ouvira grandes comentários positivos vindos dos outros, principalmente quando se tratavam dos comentários de sua mãe. Ele sempre foi escondido, uma criança que não devia chamar atenção entre as demais para parecer um bom filho, mas que, no fundo, não parecia com nada – só alguém insignificante.

- Vai saber o que passava na cabeça dela – ele sussurrou, rindo sem jeito. Lançou um rápido olhar na direção de Pansy e pode ver os olhos de Oliver ali, diante dele, olhando-o com a misericórdia que só ele era capaz de lançar sobre o moreno. Levantou-se, inquieto – O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim te prestar uma visita – ela se levantou também, se aproximando novamente dele – Fiquei sabendo que está faltando às aulas e decidi ver como você tava indo... – ela tocou o ombro dele gentilmente – É difícil, não é?

- O quê? – ele foi arisco, afastando-se do toque dela.

A garota sorriu, carinhosa.

- Isso, Marcus... Você não quer olhar para eles, não é? – ela voltou a tocá-lo, dessa vez mais firme, mostrando que não abriria mão tão fácil – Você não quer ouvir sobre suas famílias e chorar, não é?

Ele se sobressaltou, virando-se para encarar melhor aquela garota loira. O que ela achava que sabia sobre ele? Ninguém podia ler através daquela maré confusa que eram seus orbes, muito menos predizer seus pensamentos. E ela era tão irritante e mimada...

- Quem é você pra me dizer isso?

Ela sorriu triste, porém sincera, deixando um ar adulto transpassar seus traços joviais. Parecia uma mulher moldada pelo tempo, tomada pelo vento dos momentos. Movia seus lábios dolorosamente, como se sangrassem:

- Uma garota que já perdeu os pais...

Flint piscou duas vezes, vendo os olhos da garota se estreitarem de forma madura, sua boca se curvar de forma amarga. Ela carregava as mágoas de uma vida por detrás de uma máscara infantil e desleixada. Ele encarou-a por um tempo, muito sério, respirando fundo: sentia as vozes de seu ego implorando que não sucumbisse, que não se deixasse levar pelo momento. Mas a promessa de sua mãe prevaleceria.

- Eu preciso de um tempo – ele se aproximou bastante, encostando sua testa na dela, e agarrou-a pelos antebraços – Isso não está certo _agora_, entendeu?

Ela sorriu feito uma dama que acaba de ser cortejada por seu cavaleiro de armadura dourada. Acenou com a cabeça, concordando, e pegou nas mãos de Marcus. Havia uma aura de felicidade pairando sobre a garota que Marcus desejava ter só para si, uma felicidade que nunca foi inerente a ele.

* * *

Um gosto ruim persistia nos lábios do moreno, algo indigesto que ia e voltava dentro dele inúmeras vezes enquanto andava rumo ao quadro de avisos para buscar sua sala. Ele se lembrou da recepção calorosa de Oliver, seu olhar carinhoso e seu tom de voz agradável que sempre o faziam melhorar, mas desta vez não seria assim. Estava atrasado e, dentro de breves instantes, alguém o guiaria para sua sala. Além disso, havia um certo receio em se deparar com Wood: as palavras da mãe ainda estavam cravadas em si, um lembrete ingrato do que tinha definido para si – e para Oliver.

- Qual é sua sala, senhor Flint? – perguntou uma voz atrás dele.

- Seiscentos e quinze, instrutora McGonagall – ele respondeu, as mãos no bolso. Não queria falar, não queria respirar, não queria deixar o tempo passar: não queria viver.

- Então vamos – ela começou a seguir pelas portas de um dos corredores da propriedade enorme que era a escola – É por aqui.

Ele seguia quieto, quase tímido. Não que estivesse pensando em morrer, muito menos se matar. Sempre achou uma estupidez escolher por encerrar a própria vida quando esta já estava predestinada a acabar por si só – era uma questão de se precipitar por algo sem nada muito valioso a oferecer. Além disso, ele nutria uma esperança secreta de que as coisas fluiriam, que sua penitência diária seria vista e compensada, fazendo dele um homem feliz e cheio de bonificações. Ele queria acreditar que tudo o que viveu foi por algum motivo, que todas as mortes que foi forçado a encarar não haviam sido em vão, mas em prol de sua formação como pessoa realizada e feliz. Ele queria acreditar que sua mãe não tinha morrido em vão, e com isso vinha a lembrança da promessa.

Os passos da mulher foram diminuindo, até que ela parou em frente a uma porta de madeira fechada, um barulho conhecido por Flint vindo de dentro. Com cautela, mas sem se deixar intimidar, McGonagall deu três batidas secas, esperando o professor que ali estava recepcioná-la.

- Os professores já estão sabendo da razão de sua ausência, e muito provavelmente seus colegas também – comentou a mulher para Marcus, enquanto o professor se aproximava – Portanto, acho que não será incomodado com isso.

Ele sorriu amarelo. "Acho que o maior incomodo já foi, não é", pensou, prestando uma leve reverência ao professor que ali estava, que o convidava gentilmente com as mãos para entrar em sua sala.

Sentou-se num canto sem erguer o olhar para ninguém, prestando uma atenção inusitada no professor: novamente ele se via correndo, fugindo no meio da multidão. Via uma rua cheia à sua frente, e tudo o que ele queria era se esconder e não ver o rosto de ninguém, muito menos ouvir seus pesares e condolências – ninguém, ninguém além dele sabia o que a morte da senhora Flint significava, muito menos de suas esperanças dilaceradas. E pensar que ele já achou que seria capaz de mudar o olhar homofóbico da mãe...

* * *

- Ei – veio um tapa nas costas do moreno, no intervalo – Quase te confundi com uma menina, sabia? – Quando Marcus se virou, deu de cara com o sorriso sedutor de Wood.

- Menina – Marcus se aproximou de Oliver, disfarçando suas intenções para os outros alunos com um olhar falsamente intimidador – E por um acaso o que você está sentindo é algo que uma garota tem?

Oliver riu, empurrando o moreno levemente. Ele ria com um gosto que Marcus pode partilhar poucas vezes, mas que adorava ter ao seu redor. Era um abrigo da realidade poder imaginar que o mundo todo de problemas que tinha para si podia desaparecer na melodia que era o riso de Wood.

- Você devia cortar o cabelo – Wood começou a seguir com suas malas para o corredor que o levaria a seu quarto – Vai que à noite chegam em você...

Era seu último semestre lá e ele sentia como se fosse o primeiro: não sabia dizer direito o que tinha aprendido, muito menos o que faria depois de sair dali. Muitos colegas tinham suas carreiras definidas pelos pais, uma vida de ouro pela frente graças às companhias e corporações que eram dirigidas por suas famílias e conhecidos. A maioria já começava a mandar cartas para as faculdades que queriam fazer e já até sabiam se foram aprovados ou não, os materiais necessários, o dormitório onde ficariam e a grade curricular do curso que pretendiam.

Mas Marcus... Marcus não tinha nada. Nunca soube o trabalho de seu pai e, embora seu estilo de vida fosse bom, não sabia que cargo era ou a reputação que o nome Flint tinha dentro da companhia que o pai trabalhava, muito menos sobre o passado de sua mãe. Sua herança não era pouca, mas uma hora acabaria. E então, o que faria? Nunca teve um pai que lhe dissesse o que fazer, a carreira a seguir ou a empresa a trabalhar, e agora não tinha nem uma mãe que o aconselhasse. Estava completamente largado à margem de suas dúvidas e não tinha idéia do que fazer com seu futuro, o que era desesperador. As poucas vezes que tocara no assunto com Wood, este falava que tinha confiança num futuro no futebol, que tentaria entrar em algum time irlandês ou espanhol, só para construir uma reputação antes de ir para os ingleses. Mas o futebol desistira há muito das pernas de Flint, que preferia dedicá-las à dança, à arte desmedida da emoção dinâmica.

"Você devia fazer faculdade de dança na França", certa vez ouvira Oliver o aconselhar, mas tudo o que conseguiu responder foi um "Você tá me chamando de viado?" bem revoltado para o goleiro. Ele podia até gostar de homens, mas não chegaria ao ponto de estudar dança, muito menos na França.

- Agora – a voz de Oliver o tirou de seu mundo de idéias. O garoto de cabelos castanhos estava abrindo a porta do dormitório. Só naquele momento é que Marcus teve tempo de descarregar sua bagagem no quarto deles, e Oliver acabou ajudando-o com algumas – Me diz...

O moreno entrou, fechou a porta e começou a ajeitar as malas no canto do quarto, esperando o outro completar a frase. Aparentemente, depois de largar as malas no chão, Oliver continuava postado no mesmo lugar, o semblante impenetrável. Foram necessários alguns minutos de silêncio antes que Marcus se tocasse que devia parar de mexer com suas coisas e dar atenção ao outro. Voltou-se, um tanto irritado com aquela atitude repentina de carência:

- O que fo-

- Porra, Marcus! – Oliver caminhou para frente, gesticulando dramaticamente com os braços – A sua mãe, ela... Você não tem nada para conversar?! – ele ia se aproximando do moreno cada vez mais, uma expressão preocupada na face. Exclamava cada sentença com vigor – Você não quer xingar a vida? Não quer _chorar?_

- Não – Marcus desviou o rosto bruscamente, sério – Já foi e eu não quero nem tocar no assunto.

- Marcus... – o goleiro tocou o rosto do outro gentilmente – Marcus, olha pra mim...

O moreno foi virando o rosto lentamente, seus olhos incapazes de perceber a realidade ao redor, porém atentos: via milhares de imagens ali, desde sua mãe destratando-o até seu pai, todas as mulheres que já teve, Pansy, o amor, Oliver, sua mãe, a promessa feita, flores brancas. Ele queria chorar, mas as lágrimas lhe faltavam. Era forçado a guardar tudo aquilo para si, a deixar a tormenta engolir suas idéias, até encarar o negrume infinito que eram os olhos de Oliver. Finalmente voltou a si, o desespero tomando conta de sua respiração.

Num rompante de loucura, saiu correndo pelo corredor, sem sequer perceber que Oliver o seguia, confuso. Passou por pessoas sem vê-las, trombou em objetos sem senti-los, escutou gritos sem ouvi-los: passou pela multidão como um fantasma, como nas ruas movimentadas de toda a sua vida, onde sua dor e seu martírio eram só dele, no anonimato do que chamava de "existência". Chegou sem grande sufoco ao terreno externo do colégio e estacou, olhando para o céu. Lembrou-se de quando correu daquela vez no começo de tudo, quando fugiu e foi encontrado, de como foi bom ser encontrado por Oliver, mas... E agora? Ser deixado doeria tanto quanto ser encontrado e ter de fugir denovo?

Seu coração disparou quando sentiu uma mão tocá-lo suavemente no ombro. A lembrança de Pansy fez com que se virasse ligeiro, um tanto assustado. Vendo Oliver ali, em pé, encarando-o sem intenção de proferir palavra alguma, tendo somente a própria presença para oferecer como conforto, ele não se agüentou. Voraz, agarrou Oliver com os braços e o beijou, sem se importar com os olhares incrédulos de alguns funcionários que por ali passavam, nem com a represália que poderia sofrer.

Ele queria isso, mais do que tudo. Queria que o amarrassem e levassem dali, que o açoitassem, que o esmurrassem até que perdesse todos os sentidos e todas as lembranças que carregara até ali, a ponto de não sentir mais os pecados que cometeu em prol de seu desejo deformado de viver. Queria sumir, queria que colocassem um fim naquilo que nunca poderia ser chamado de vida, aquilo que era só uma série de fatos infelizes colocados em cadeia.

E foi assim que ele e Oliver foram separados de dormitório.

* * *

**N/A:** Particularmente, esse é um dos capitulos de que mais gosto. Adoro narrar a angústia do Marcus, coitado. Bom, é isso. Reta final, pessoal!


	20. Burning Inside Out

**N/A: **Gente, Feliz Ano Novo! Preciso comentar a review da Rapousa aqui, porque eu adoro as reviews dela e a primeira até me ajudou um pouco a compor melhor o final da fic...

Bom... Oliver passou as festas com a família e depois, sabendo do motivo da ausência de Marcus, não sabia muito bem o que fazer e as aulas ainda estavam correndo. Mesmo sem espaço definido, a escola deles é diferente da nossa e possui apenas um pequeno intervalo de "descanso" entre as festividades do Natal e do Ano Novo. Quando Pansy vai visitá-lo, as aulas já estão correndo. Ela cabula uma das aulas dela para vê-lo, aliás. Mas eu adoro as suas reviews, Raps.

Passadas estas explicações, boa leitura gente e aguardo review!

**

* * *

Burning Inside Out**

- E o que ela te falou depois? – perguntou uma voz branda, porém cheia de vivacidade.

- Ah – Oliver titubeou. Estava em seu novo dormitório, onde somente Harry Potter, um garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos claros, ficava. Há duas semanas o goleiro se mudara para lá e, tendo sentido certa empatia e confiança no olhar de Harry, acabou por revelar sua história aos poucos, surpreendendo-se com a reação calma do outro – Que eu sou um ótimo aluno e, como o Marcus estava passando por tempos difíceis, que eu o perdoasse e deixasse por isso...

Harry riu jovial, chamando a atenção dos olhos de Oliver. Só em outro planeta é que um cara daria risada de uma situação como essa. Aquela escola era, sem dúvida, cheia de pessoas peculiares...

- O que foi? – perguntou o goleiro, confuso. Estavam os dois jogados no chão, sem preocupação com os deveres.

- É que a coisa toda é ridícula! Como se você quisesse fazer escarcéu – Harry cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, encarando o teto – Mas olha, Oliver, se você precisar, pode trazer ele aqui...

Oliver sorriu. Quando fora transferido para lá, tudo o que ouviu foi que Harry Potter era um exemplo de aluno. Embora um tanto imprudente com alguns professores, ele tinha a tendência de conquistar a todos e se mostrar muito responsável. As orientadoras da escola asseguraram a Wood que ele estaria seguro ali, que Harry o ajudaria caso Marcus insistisse em ter algum envolvimento. Mal sabiam elas que o que Wood mais queria era que Marcus insistisse, que Harry não os controlasse, que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo.

Foi um baque descobrir que Harry já desconfiava de tudo quando, numa de suas primeiras noites ali, ele virou:

- Então, o que houve? Ela pegou vocês no chuveiro? Ou se beijando, sei lá – disse Harry, lendo um livro qualquer, como quem não queria nada. Oliver achou ser uma armadilha: e se Harry estivesse verificando se seu companheiro não era gay também?

- De onde você tirou isso? – respondeu o goleiro, ressabiado. Tentava manter um tom de voz que não indicasse nada para o outro, que continuava a ler.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Oliver – Potter fechou o livro por um momento, encarando o garoto de cabelos castanhos. Seus olhos esmeralda mostravam um alicerce seguro, um abrigo para Wood – Você não tem nem que me falar nada mesmo. Essas inspetoras são umas babacas...

Por um instante, Oliver Wood pensou em seguir com a atitude desconfiada, com medo de pisar em falso e dar com a língua nos dentes, mas Harry não oferecia ameaça alguma. Pelo contrário: ele emanava uma aura confiante e segura, algo que o atraía de forma amigável para se abrir, para ser ele mesmo sem medo. Sentiu-se bem estando ali, mesmo sabendo que aquilo jamais substituiria a sensação de estar com Marcus. E foi assim que a amizade deles se firmou.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Marcus estava completamente só em seu quarto, que era mais uma solitária agora. Ele fora condenado à exclusão social, sendo colocado em posições afastadas dos colegas nas aulas e nas demais atividades. A direção tinha medo que ele pudesse ser a laranja podre no cesto, que pudesse trazer a homossexualidade para a escola como uma doença infecciosa, algo ridículo na visão dele. Mesmo assim, aquele espaço lhe fez certo bem: com o tempo ocioso, ele teve tempo de digerir a morte da mãe.

Ele sabia que não seria simples esquecer uma perda como aquela, mas ficava cada vez mais tolerável acordar e pensar que não a teria por ali, com ele. Ele começava a enxergar que talvez aquilo tivesse um propósito, que ele tinha de se provar digno de sua palavra. Era sua hora de provar se cumpria promessas ou não, e ele sentia, mais do que nunca, os grandes olhos da mãe observando-o, como duas nuvens carregadas, só esperando ele sair do coberto para anunciarem a chuva.

O moreno não tinha idéia de como faria com Pansy – de como se desprenderia de Oliver, seu vício. Era inviável falar da promessa para Oliver, já que isso o tornaria um coitado, alguém digno de pena – e ele não queria essa imagem para si. Além disso, era incorreto envolver Oliver naquela confusão. Seria muito mais fácil se continuassem juntos até o fim e então ele fizesse Oliver o odiar e abandonar, talvez esquecê-lo, quem sabe? Oliver era vivaz e chamativo, não teria problemas para encontrar outro par para si, alguém realmente ideal, que suprisse suas carências e expectativas sem dramas, sem mágoas, sem temperamento difícil. É, isso movia seus dias, e isso que o levou a ligar para Pansy várias vezes, garantindo que teria como cumprir com a palavra para a mãe.

"Vou me tornar um homem sério agora, mãe", ele pensava toda vez que colocava o telefone no gancho, "Você vai ver...".

* * *

Com o passar do tempo, Oliver acabou sucumbindo à idéia do outro, levando Marcus ali. Não se beijavam ou trocavam carícias enquanto Harry estava presente, mas aproveitavam cada segundo que podiam enquanto esse inventava desculpas para sair do quarto. Marcus desconfiava um tanto daquela atitude, mas não tinha muito porque sustentar sua paranóia: não conhecia ninguém que quisesse prejudicá-lo àquela altura.

Em uma dessas ocasiões, já no fim do semestre, Marcus acabou aparecendo no dormitório deles antes da hora, se deparando com Harry sozinho. Revoltado pelo fato de não ter sido chamado para tomar banho com Oliver, ele se sentou impaciente na cama de Oliver, batendo o pé como uma criança. Harry estava fazendo alguns deveres enquanto ouvia música, sem dar muita atenção direta a Marcus.

- Será que ele demora? – perguntou Flint, tentando puxar assunto. Tinha de descobrir qual eram as intenções daquele moleque que Oliver falava tão bem. Se fosse para Oliver o trocar, teria de ser por alguém digno.

- Não sei... Ele costuma tomar banhos rápidos – disse Harry, ajeitando os óculos no rosto – Você deve saber melhor que eu...

- Ah sim...

Silêncio. Mais alguns minutos e Marcus já ia abrir a boca para reclamar, mas Harry se virou e o encarou, sério:

- Você ainda fala com o Draco?

Marcus arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Como é que uma pessoa qualquer daquele colégio, como considerava que Harry era, podia conhecer Malfoy? Curvou-se para frente, curioso com aquela pergunta.

- Não. Não tenho motivo pra isso... – ele lançou um olhar pesado, penetrando a calmaria verdejante do outro com sua tempestade safira – Porque a pergunta?

- Ele me falou de você – Harry retribuiu o olhar por alguns segundos, desviando-o para a janela – E ele...

Marcus ficou numa expectativa muda pela continuação daquela frase, ansioso por seu desfecho. Não entendia muito bem o porque de uma conversa daquelas, mas não importava: sua necessidade de controlar a situação e saber o que estava por trás das coisas já o dominara. Esperou um pouco, encorajando com gestos e olhares para que Potter prosseguisse.

- Ele mudou, sabe? – Harry sorriu de canto – Eu o conheci quando criança, por conta do nosso condomínio – o sorriso se transformou numa risada saudosista – A gente se odiava, acredita? Acho que nossos pais nunca se deram bem e passaram a rixa para os nossos ombros...

- Ele sempre foi um babaca – cortou Marcus, um semblante cansado – Não se sinta culpado por odiá-lo...

- Não, Marcus – Harry se ergueu, olhando inocente para o outro – Ele mudou. Desde você, ele mudou muito – um brilho maroto apareceu em seus olhos – Ou você acha que eu não fiquei sabendo do que _realmente_ aconteceu entre vocês?

Flint estacou, pasmo. Um estranho constrangimento se apoderara dele, trazendo uma quentura para suas bochechas que há muito ele não sentia. Além disso, instintivamente afastou o corpo para trás, demonstrando também surpresa. Eram tantas as dúvidas que rondavam a sua cabeça, mas a mais urgente saiu sem pestanejar:

- Desde quando?

- Ah – Harry coçou a nuca, franzindo o cenho – Não lembro. Mas foi logo depois que entrei aqui... Por quê?

Com o olhar azul ávido, Marcus vagou por cada canto do quarto que Oliver estava agora, pensando em como alguém aceita tão bem aquela condição, em como Harry era diferente, em como ele era... _Gay_. Sim, Harry Potter só podia ser gay! E isso significava que era uma ameaça? Marcus queria que Oliver o abandonasse por alguém descente, mas, assim, sem mais nem menos? Era tudo tão repentino que o ciúmes do moreno foi mais forte:

- Você não fez nada com o Oliver, fez? – Marcus se levantou brusco, os punhos cerrados. Os cabelos rebeldes no rosto lhe davam um ar mais feroz – Diz pra mim...

- Relaxa, cara – Harry sorriu, sustentando um olhar firme para Marcus – Você é que devia cuidar dele. Você sabe que ele te ama...

Marcus pressionou os olhos com força, algo estranho sufocando seus sentidos. Ele queria Oliver ali, mas, quando o encarasse, o que diria? Sua voz não saía mais. Era impossível dizer qualquer palavra para manter o goleiro consigo, pois a sua promessa sempre lacraria sua vontade. Para sempre e sempre, ele seria forçado a engolir aquilo, a carregar aquele fardo até que conseguisse arranjar um meio de se desprender dele. Precisava superar aquilo tudo.

- Diz pra ele que eu passei por aqui, mas lembrei de uns deveres e tive de voltar pro meu quarto...

Harry parou, confuso.

- Tá bom... – o garoto de olhos verdes usava uma armação de óculos um tanto antiquada, que o forçava a ajeitá-la toda hora no nariz, e era o que estava a fazer – Ow, Marcus...

O jovem chamado estacou, a poucos passos da porta. Não chegou a se virar por completo, mas inclinou a cabeça de forma a dar a entender que estava ouvindo.

- Você deve saber que tem mais gente apoiando vocês...

- Como assim? – o moreno se espantou, mantendo a posição para esconder sua reação.

- Cara – Harry riu – Você acha mesmo que os Weasley queriam algo com o Oliver? – Harry se levantou, chegando bem perto das costas de Marcus – Eles sacaram de primeira a de vocês. Mesmo parecendo uns panacas, eles podem ser bem _prestativos_, só que do jeito deles – o garoto sorriu, dando um tapa nas costas de Flint - Era só isso mesmo.

Marcus abriu a porta e saiu, sem dizer mais nada. Sentiu-se como uma criança que descobre que o Papai Noel não existe, fadado a encarar os fatos como eles eram: os Weasley o ajudaram então? Deram um impulso em seu ciúme para que ele tomasse uma atitude, era isso? O tempo todo ele os odiou e, no fim das contas, tudo o que os gêmeos fizeram foi apoiá-lo. Mas ele não queria pensar naquilo – não com tantas coisas jorrando em sua mente.

Naquela noite, ele gritou. Gritou de dor, de arrependimento, de terror, de frustração, de decepção. Ele gritou dentro de si, enquanto contava as horas para o novo dia que se seguiria – a insônia não o deixaria dormir.

Estava se deixando levar pela própria loucura, sendo engolido por chamas de seu próprio veneno: a vida. No fim de tudo, ele já sabia o que fazer.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois de Marcus sair, Oliver chegou, todo vaporoso. Estava ansioso para receber o moreno, e a decepção foi grande ao ouvir o recado de Harry.

- Como assim? – Oliver revirou os olhos, incrédulo – Ele _nunca _deu bolas pros deveres!

- É, mas acho que é hora de começar a fazer isso, né? – Harry encarava a janela, pensativo. Falava sem convicção nas próprias palavras – O semestre tá pra acabar, cara...

- Ah, que seja...

Silêncio. Os dois separaram seus pijamas e começaram a se arrumar para dormir, cada um em seu mundo de idéias. Oliver sentia que havia algo estranho naquilo tudo, principalmente no jeito como Harry falara a justificativa do outro. Havia uma engrenagem muito maior girando sua vida, algo muito mais forte que ele sentia que ia esmagá-lo – sem a menor chance de escapatória.

- Oliver...

- O quê? – perguntou Wood, deitado em sua cama. Era estranhamente desconfortável deitar numa cama daquele jeito, sozinho, mesmo depois de semanas ali. Ele podia imaginar o calor de Marcus o envolvendo, mas nem suas melhores memórias poderiam substituir plenamente a presença do outro ali, acolhendo-o com sua quentura usual, seu corpo como uma muralha para ele.

- O que você achou do Draco?

O tom de voz de Potter era ingênuo demais para ser autêntico, fazendo com que Wood arqueasse as sobrancelhas, ressabiado. Além disso, o que _ele_ teria a dizer sobre Draco? Mal o conhecia...

- Ah cara – começou, incerto – Sei lá... O Marcus deve saber bem mais dele do que eu.

- É, imaginei que você me falaria algo assim – Harry fechou os olhos – Boa noite, Oliver.

Estranho. Oliver desejou uma boa noite de volta, mas demorou-se um pouco em pensamentos. De onde Harry teve a idéia de que Oliver poderia dizer alguma coisa? Quer dizer, Oliver só falou uma vez com Draco, no dia do baile, e foi uma conversa insignificante. Muito estranho... Oliver se revirou um pouco antes de dormir, já que nenhuma hipótese plausível para a pergunta de Harry apareceu.

A noite caiu calma naquela escola, e enquanto Oliver dormia, Marcus desesperava.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Marcus estava completamente alienado. Vagava pelos corredores da escola de forma arrastada, forçando seu corpo a aceitar o fato de que a rotina continuava. Ele sentia a gravidade em todo o seu corpo, como se uma camada de ferro fundido tivesse sido despejada em suas costas e o impossibilitasse de ser ágil como sempre fora. Suas olheiras denunciavam parcialmente sua crise, sendo interpretadas pelos outros como desleixo, mas ele nem se prestou a reparar na forma como o encaravam. Dentre todos aqueles rostos, Oliver não aparecia em nenhum deles. Novamente, o pânico de encontrá-lo o acometeu, tornando impossível dizer se seria bom ou ruim encontrá-lo, e ele queria desaparecer.

As aulas correram como num passe de mágica, e tudo o que ele conseguiu absorver foi o fato de terem provas na semana seguinte. Como sempre, o moreno se encontrava isolado do resto da turma, forçado a se virar por conta. A sala se voltara contra ele no momento que perceberam a forma hostil com que os professores lidaram com ele, as indiretas ácidas da diretoria quando vinha dar recados e até o jeito como este não fazia questão alguma de se contrapor a isso. Simplesmente optaram por tratá-lo como um delinqüente, sem nem saber o que aconteceu de fato. Alguns ali já haviam estudado com ele, mas nem se prestaram a trocar palavras, temendo a represália dos demais.

Era um inferno e ele se sentiu como um pássaro liberto quando finalmente pôs os pés para fora daquela cela que era sua sala. Antes de começar a voar para longe dali, ele precisava fazer um único telefonema. Tinha decidido na noite anterior o que faria, e se mudasse seus planos de rumo, não seria capaz de tomar a mesma decisão denovo.

Feito isso, Marcus correu para fora, deitando-se de forma displicente nos gramados da escola. Flint ficava revendo a cena do beijo, se perguntando se aquele era o resultado que ele queria. Na hora, pareceu o melhor, o mais adequado, porém... Era tão confuso! Ele nunca foi maduro, mas Oliver lhe servia de apoio, como uma voz dentro de si que o lembrava todos os dias de como ele era capaz de evoluir. Agora, ele era forçado a abdicar de sua maturidade, da única pessoa que segurava seus pilares de desmoronarem completamente. Ele tinha que crescer sozinho, e isso doía muito.

* * *

- Marcus – uma voz gentil veio acariciar seus ouvidos – Marcus, fala comigo...

O moreno abriu os olhos, mesmo sem se lembrar de quando os havia fechado. Piscou algumas vezes, a luz do dia atrapalhando sua vista. Não demorou muito, reconheceu ele ali, como sempre aparecia.

- Oliver...

Oliver Wood estava sentado, apoiando-se em ambos os braços para posicionar seu rosto acima do de Marcus sem desequilibrar. Carregava um ar angustiado: queria ajudar, queria entender, queria absorver tudo sobre Marcus.

- Fala comigo, Marcus, por favor. Me fala o que tá acontecendo...

Marcus se ergueu bruscamente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Ficou encarando as folhas das árvores se agitarem, tal qual seu interior. Ele era o eterno inquieto, sempre correndo, sempre lutando, sempre fazendo algo para sobreviver.

Oliver tocou suas costas com cautela, temendo espantar Marcus ou até que algum funcionário do colégio passasse ali, embora achasse difícil – não estavam tão perto assim da recepção da escola, muito menos das guaritas do portão principal. Foi se aproximando gentilmente, um sorriso melancólico estampado na face. Uma enxurrada de palavras vinha e sumia em sua mente, mas nada parecia o certo a se falar, e um silêncio reflexivo baixou entre eles. Depois de um tempo mordendo os lábios, abrindo e fechandoa boca sem parar, ele finalmente soltou a voz:

- Porque isso? – ele não era capaz de esconder o medo e a angústia que sentia naquele momento, as rugas na testa indicando que não tinha certeza se queria ouvir a resposta – Por favor, eu preciso-

- Eu vou me casar.

Oliver Wood arregalou os olhos. Era impossível descrever o número de emoções que tomaram conta dele, tal foi sua surpresa. Talvez o pânico fosse a maior delas: a sensação de perder o chão, de estar desmoronando. Então era assim que Marcus se sentira a vida toda? O desespero era sem fim, e ele mal conseguiu se recompor antes de falar, o fio de esperança que tinha em si tentando se desvencilhar da lâmina que era a situação:

- Você está brincando, não está? – ele riu, afetado.

Marcus se levantou, espanando as folhas de grama de sua roupa. O céu, sua promessa e os indícios de que o verão estava para chegar eram o que o levava a continuar com aquilo. Ele queria muito falar que era brincadeira, que não telefonou para Pansy a pedindo em casamento, que ela não aceitou, que sua mãe o amava do jeito que era. Talvez fosse muito mimado por querer tanto além do que tinha, por nunca se preocupar com o que precisava, mas com o que cobiçava acima de tudo. Sim, talvez aquilo tudo fosse uma vingança maior, uma lição moral de que ele não sabia administrar seus bens, que só via o lado ruim. Só podia ser isso...

- Eu... Oliver, eu vou me casar com Pansy Parkinson.

" PAF!", fez o som do tapa que Wood deu na cara do moreno. Ele estava furioso com aquilo.

Marcus o traiu. O goleiro sempre fora fiel ao sentimento que tivera, abdicou das mulheres, se conformou com a loucura que era ser homossexual num mundo como o deles e até tinha planos para o futuro. Sim, grande parte do futuro dele estava em Marcus Flint, e a lacuna que sua falta traria seria simplesmente insuportável.

- Seu cretino – por mais que seus olhos estivessem úmidos, o goleiro se recusava a chorar. Marcus não merecia suas lágrimas – Eu te...

Sem conseguir continuar, ele saiu correndo dali, sem olhar para trás. O tempo todo, Marcus permaneceu com o rosto virado, tal qual o tapa o deixou. Ele merecia esse castigo, merecia todos os castigos que existiam no mundo por machucar quem mais amava. Era um peso que ele tinha de agüentar sozinho, e ninguém no mundo parecia enxergar o tanto de coisas que ele tinha nas costas.

A cada dia que passava, seu fardo só ficava maior.

* * *

_**Obs:** Raps, não me bate... _Espero postar mais amanhã, gente.


	21. Preparation

**N/A: **Aqui vai mais um capítulo! Aproveitem que eu estou no embalo de postar os capítulos XD Agora falta bem pouco para o final, gente, não deixem de perder! Agradeço desde já aos que vem acompanhando essa história e aos que a acompanharão.

Enjoy e aguardo reviews, gente!

* * *

**Preparation**

Faltava pouco mais de uma semana para o término das aulas, e Marcus Flint já sabia que não entraria em faculdade alguma naquele ano. Sem interesse por seu destino, ele abdicou das chances que teve para tentar as faculdades que podia entrar, sendo deixado pelo tempo. Fez questão de ter um bom desempenho nos exames finais, principalmente pelo fato de mostrar para a mãe, se ela ainda estivesse vendo-o, que ele era capaz de se superar quando estava só, que sabia se cuidar. Mesmo sendo o renegado, ele se sobressaiu na sala, causando um espanto geral, mas pouco se importava com essa parte.

Quanto a Oliver, eles eram forçados a se verem nos ensaios da formatura. Com a proximidade das férias, a escola começou um intensivo curso para ensinar aos alunos como se portar enquanto recebiam seus diplomas, treinar discursos e ver os lugares de cada um. Por ser em ordem alfabética, Marcus e Oliver ficavam na mesma fileira, e vez ou outra, na hora de se posicionarem, se esbarravam.

Então, o que falar? Aparentemente, o rancor no olhar de Oliver havia desaparecido, mas mal eram capazes de trocar um olhares àquela altura. Para Flint, era tudo muito dolorido e intenso: cada troca de olhares mal sucedida, cada toque não correspondido, tudo colaborava para seu estado depressivo. Em contrapartida, a postura do goleiro reforçava a necessidade de cumprir com a promessa, de ser forte para sua mãe e se dedicar à sua esposa como um homem descente – como o homem que seu pai não conseguiu ser. Assim se seguiram os dias até a grande noite chegar.

Poucos segundos antes da música de abertura começar, Marcus lançou um olhar furtivo para Oliver. Algo tinha de ser feito e, como sempre, seria ele quem tomaria o primeiro passo.

* * *

Era uma noite muito bonita que marcava o início do verão. Estrelas brilhavam assim como as famílias que ali estavam, contemplando seus filhos com todo o seu orgulho e prestígio. O tapete vermelho recebia a todos os convidados com uma pompa sem igual, o que fez Pansy e as duas tias de Marcus delirarem – adoravam luxo, afinal. A família Wood se sentia deslocada naquilo tudo, dispensando celebrações exageradas assim, mas não deixou de se portar tal qual nobres fariam.

Assim a comemoração teve início, e a qüinquagésima oitava turma daquele colégio se formava com um ar refinado, típico da elite. Tiveram alguns discursos marcantes de professores excelentes, que prezavam os alunos acima deles mesmos, assim também como palavras duras e ultrapassadas de conservadores, que só aplicavam o método e nunca burlaram nenhuma das regras. Por fim, começaram a chamar os nomes. Havia uma longa caminhada pela frente antes que Marcus fosse chamado, o que dava tempo para este definir os momentos seguintes: assim que os alunos recebiam seus diplomas, podiam se retirar para ter com suas famílias da forma que bem entendessem. Como seria chamado primeiro, Flint concluiu que seu plano de interceptar Oliver não seria difícil, e a forma com que batia os pés deixava claro sua ansiedade.

"Marcus Flint!", chamou a voz de McGonagall no microfone. Enquanto o moreno se dirigia, um tanto travado, para seu diploma, o gigante da recepção, Hagrid, empunhava o papel com um sorriso caloroso no rosto. Marcus lamentou o fato de nunca ter dado atenção ao funcionário, já que ele sempre se mostrava prestativo e simpático, mas era tarde para lamentar algo assim. Agora, ele só se preocupava em descer do palco em que estava bem devagar, controlando a vontade de gritar "Acabou essa porra, finalmente" com todas as suas forças.

Ficou esperando na parte de baixo do lado esquerdo do palco até chamarem o nome de Oliver, certo de que este desceria por ali. Foi quando se deu conta que o goleiro estava se dirigindo ao lado direito, indicando que desceria por ali. Com pressa e fúria, Marcus começou a se desvencilhar dos estudantes que estavam entre ele e Oliver, já que a frente do palco estava repleta de formandos e seus parentes, que os abraçavam. O moreno podia jurar que ouvira gritarem seu nome, mas eram vozes tão distantes que ele nem se deu ao trabalho de largar sua perseguição. Esgueirou-se por várias pessoas até finalmente atingir seu objetivo, Oliver Wood, que aparentemente aguardava o momento que sua família conseguiria emergir daquela bagunça toda.

- Vem aqui – o moreno sussurrou, puxando o goleiro pelo braço. Enfiou os dois numa saleta que ficava ali na lateral, onde previamente os formandos tiraram suas fotos para o anuário.

Sem ter tempo nem fôlego de reagir a tempo de escapar, Oliver se limitou a largar do braço de Flint bruscamente, olhando indignado. Já não tinha sofrido o bastante?

- Eu não tenho mais nada com você! O que você tem na cabe-

- Cala boca – Marcus se afastou, tentando demonstrar que não queria assumir uma postura hostil ali. Encarava os adereços da sala com desinteresse, somente para não forçar um contato visual direto com o outro – Eu quero te pedir uma coisa...

- _O quê?!_ Você... Você ficou louco? – Oliver estava agitado com aquilo, andando de um lado para outro e gesticulando com os braços sem parar – Depois de tudo isso, o que mais você quer me pedir?

Marcus engoliu seco, prendendo o olhar nas tabuas de madeira do chão. Era agora ou nunca, e a segunda opção estava fora de seu horizonte.

- No meu casamento... – o moreno ergueu a cabeça gradualmente, ganhando confiança para falar, até que conseguisse olhar para Oliver. Seus olhos azuis estavam mais límpidos que o normal – Seja meu padrinho.

Wood franziu o cenho, estupefato.

- Como assim? Você... Você não se cansa de fazer isso comigo, não é? – ele se virou para a porta daquele lugar, irritado – Você não tem limites...

- Por favor. Eu preciso de você lá, Oliver...

A súplica amargurada de Marcus fez o goleiro estacar. Já ouvira aquele tom de voz antes, já sentira aquela aura pesada entre os dois. Oliver sabia que o moreno tentava esconder os sentimentos com todas as forças, mas acabava sendo muito franco mesmo assim. Era perceptível que havia algo de errado naquilo tudo, que seu noivado não era algo feliz, e o fato de Marcus não ter prestado justificativas o preocupou mais ainda. Fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo, repleto de dilemas para resolver.

- Eu – continuou o moreno, a voz relutante. Tinha medo de falar menos do que devia, mais do que podia – Eu não vou casar sem ter você como padrinho...

Oliver apertou mais os olhos, cerrando os punhos.

- Você, Marcus – ele começou a falar, sem convicção na voz – É um bastardo.

Dizendo isso, sumiu pela porta, deixando o moreno desamparado. Um aperto no peito de Marcus fez com que sentisse um enorme tumor ali, algo maligno que ele incubava há muito, que drenava diariamente suas energias. Ele era desprezível, mas se deu ao direito de fazer aquele último desejo.

* * *

Saindo da saleta, Marcus se deparou com Pansy. A garota trajava um vestido vermelho um tanto ousado para a ocasião, salientando o que seu corpo tinha de melhor, e prendeu os cabelos louros num coque impecável, fazendo seu rosto reluzir com graça e charme. Marcus tinha certeza de que, se fosse heterossexual, teria apreciado saber que aquela musa seria sua mulher, mas tudo o que ele via eram as disparidades entre o corpo dela e o de Oliver, e a forma como teria de se martirizar quando fossem para a cama. Ela era um novo mapa para ele desbravar, com pontos fracos ocultos que ele não tinha vontade alguma de encontrar, mas sabia que era sua obrigação se esforçar para tal. Ele seria o marido perfeito.

- Amor! – a garota gritou, pulando nele. Era incrível o gosto que ela tinha em se esfregar nele – Fiquei preocupada! Agora mesmo um cara saiu dessa sala meio ranzinza... Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?

Marcus olhou vagamente para as pessoas ao redor, procurando em vão a figura de Oliver. Abraçou a Pansy com força, procurando um amparo maternal – era o tempo que precisava para se recompor.

- Acho que perdi um grande amigo – ele sussurrou, sorrindo por ter chamado a relação que eles tinham de _amizade_. De fato, o mais marcante entre eles nunca fora o sexo, as carícias, os momentos no chuveiro, mas a cumplicidade que existia entre eles, o sentimento recíproco de estima, preocupação.

- Ah, amor – a loura usou um tom de voz meigo, como se Marcus fosse só uma criança – Não fica assim. Eu estou aqui...

É, esse era o problema. Era _ela_ quem estava ali. Era ela que o acompanharia até o altar dali a duas semanas, era ela quem dormiria com ele na noite de núpcias, era ela quem carregaria uma aliança igual à dele, era ela quem seria aceita por sua família. Era ela, uma mulher, uma pessoa qualquer, um utensílio que surgiu para que ele cumprisse a promessa. Nada além de um sentimento vazio surgia quando ele pensava nela, o que só aumentava o descontentamento do moreno.

- Eu sei, Pansy, eu sei...

Ele odiava saber.

* * *

Os preparativos para o casamento andavam muito bem, já que a família Parkinson se solidarizara com a situação triste de Marcus e decidira bancar quase tudo referente à cerimônia, desde a igreja e sua decoração até o salão onde ocorreria a festa e as comidas a serem servidas. A Marcus cabia apenas seu próprio traje, o que não era nada perto dos demais gastos. Buscando melhorar o futuro dos dois, os Parkinson também utilizaram de seu nome para conseguir uma vaga no curso de administração de Cambridge para o jovem Flint, propondo a este que assumisse um cargo importante na empresa da família logo que começasse a cursar a universidade.

Sua vida parecia estar, finalmente, entrando nos eixos: sua família o apoiava sem rancores, orgulhosa de como ele havia conseguido uma noiva tão bela e poderosa; seu sogro o estimava por parecer forte e decidido, enquanto a sogra encontrava nele um certo charme curioso, incomum; ele logo venderia a casa que morava para conseguir comprar um apartamento perto de sua universidade, já que Pansy também cursaria Cambridge. O dinheiro restante, juntamente com sua herança, seria aplicado em ações, previamente selecionadas e avaliadas pelo sogro. Mas havia algo de errado naquilo tudo.

Desde a formatura, não teve notícia alguma de Oliver, o que era uma constante aflição para Marcus. Naquela noite, ele não havia acreditado nas palavras do garoto de cabelos castanhos. Algo em sua feição, em sua voz talvez, o fez desconfiar daquilo, como se Oliver estivesse tentando esconder algo. Porém, faltando um dia para o _grande_ dia, ele começava a abandonar essa hipótese. Talvez Wood o odiasse àquela altura, a ponto de nunca mais desejar vê-lo. Talvez tivesse seguido em frente, se encontrado com Harry e transado com ele para superar a mágoa. Flint tentava a todo custo afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça, já que de nada adiantariam para ele, mas ficava cada dia mais difícil se conter, e ele escondia aquilo dizendo aos demais que estava ansioso para o casamento. De fato, estava ansioso para aquele dia – para o _dia_, não para o casamento.

* * *

Após uma noite mal dormida, finalmente era chegada a hora. Marcus Flint acordou cedo naquele sábado de verão, precisando de um tempo para se acalmar. Aquele era o fim da linha: se decidisse fugir, seria tarde demais. Ele estaria se arriscando demais, e sabia que não conseguiria nada com Oliver enquanto o peso da mãe ainda estivesse em seus ombros. Respirava fundo diversas vezes enquanto encarava a cafeteira. Estava sem fome – tomaria um café e nada mais.

- Bom dia, _noivo_ – disse uma voz feminina, provocando-o. Uma de suas tias, que se mudara para sua casa temporariamente, havia acordado – Pronto para virar um homem completo?

"Estou longe disso", pensou o jovem consigo, pegando uma xícara para a tia acompanhá-lo.

- O café já vai sair – ele disse, sem idéia de como responder à pergunta – Só mais um pouco.

Ele só precisava de mais um tempo para engolir aquilo, parar de olhar para trás, apagar suas lembranças e começar do zero. Só mais um pouco...

- Tudo bem – a tia sorriu, sentando-se na mesa.

A sorte do moreno é que, por questões de tradição, não veria sua noiva até a hora da cerimônia, o que dava a ele certo sossego. Podia remoer suas inquietudes em paz, sem os olhos inquisidores que a garota tinha, muito menos sua voz fina, que só piorava a ordem de seus pensamentos. Ele já estava acostumado a lidar com a família, então podia considerar que tinha algumas horas finais para si.

Tomou o café tranqüilamente, encarando a janela da cozinha: não havia planta alguma ali. Certa vez, ele pensou em colocar rosas brancas, mas achou que seria um tanto quanto melancólico e decidiu deixar a idéia de lado. Aquilo era um hábito de sua mãe afinal, não seu.

Café tomado, ele foi tomar um longo banho, esvaziando-se nas gotas pesadas de água fria. Demorou um pouco para sair, perdido em seu reflexo no espelho: era incrível como ele nunca teve problemas com olheiras, e todos os seus traços pareciam perfeitos naquele dia. Deixando a barba feita e os cabelos impecáveis, ele se sentiu bem com a imagem que teve de si, mesmo que estivesse podre por dentro.

As roupas já estavam passadas e ajeitadas pelas tias, bastando a ele vesti-las e se ajeitar, passar um perfume e calçar os sapatos, o que fez sem muito animo, mas depressa. Queria chegar na igreja antes, ver se Oliver estaria ali para vê-lo, embora já suspeitasse que este não daria as caras. Por um tempo, ficou pensando se não deveria, de última hora, pedir o goleiro em casamento ali, na frente de todos, mas seria cruel demais. Pansy não era responsável por nenhum dos desencontros de sua vida, muito menos merecia tal humilhação – seria como passar seu legado maldito à uma inocente, e ele não era capaz de tal ato.

Pegou um táxi um pouco depois do almoço, já que o casamento seria no fim da tarde, e partiu para a igreja. Era estranho pensar que não voltaria mais para a escola, que não ficaria encarando os gêmeos Weasley ou mesmo praticando dança sozinho. Vendo as árvores no caminho, ele podia sentir saudade dos momentos que teve na escola, e em como o Sol de verão parecia brilhar muito mais naquele bosque do que na cidade.

* * *

A igreja tinha um estilo gótico que agradava Marcus, tirando o fato de que, naquele dia, boa parte de sua beleza fora ocultada por milhares de arranjos florais exóticos e fitas coloridas. Ao que parecia, só o seu casamento era esperado para aquela noite. Cumprimentou o padre quando o avistou, que aparentemente estava revisando seu discurso numa saleta atrás do altar, e seguiu para o outro lado, sentando-se num dos bancos da frente.

Juntou as mãos e recostou a testa sobre elas, os olhos bem apertados. Ficou um tempo assim, gritando para dentro de si, sufocando suas injúrias da forma mais solitária que podia e desejando, mais do que tudo, a presença de Oliver ali.

Horas se passaram, pessoas chegaram, uma série o cumprimentou sorridente e começou a falar sobre trivialidades, mas ele não estava naquele plano, e só acenava com a cabeça mecanicamente por educação. Estava se sentindo vazio demais para ouvir algo que não seu eco interior. Pediu licença e se retirou para uma outra saleta da igreja, com a desculpa de que queria treinar seu discurso mais um pouco no espelho, ver se o nervosismo passava.

Fechando-se na saleta, ele desabou na primeira cadeira que viu e ficou ali, derrotado.


	22. Closer to My Life

**N/A:** Gente, reta final! E sim, dois capítulos só hoje! Espero que, depois desse capítulo, ninguém venha bater na minha porta querendo me esmurrar XD Este capítulo é um songchapter, feito com base na música "Closer" da banda alemã** Fool's Garden**. Sem dúvida, essa música me ajudou - e muito - a elaborar esse capítulo. Não necessariamente pela letra, mas pela melodia. É essencial lê-lo ouvindo-a, ok?

Enjoy e aguardo as reviews ansiosíssima!

**

* * *

Closer to My Life**

_Don't be afraid, I'm not lonely,  
I'__m closer, closer to my life.  
Don't wait, I won't be lonely,  
Closer, closer to my life._

Faltava meia hora para o casamento quando a porta da saleta se abriu, fazendo Marcus Flint sair de sua transe.

_I'__ve set it free, I feel the rain  
Opens up my heart and washes away  
Every single limit - time -  
I start to breathe.  
I'll leave it all behind, I'm on the way._

Oliver Wood estava vestindo seu melhor terno, ficando deslumbrantemente maduro e gracioso. Seu traje não deixava nada a desejar para o do noivo, que o encarava surpreso. Sem dizer palavra alguma, Oliver se aproximou lentamente, uma expressão serena no semblante.

_Don__'t be afraid, I'm not lonely,  
I'm closer, closer to my life.  
Don't wait, I won't be lonely,  
I'm closer, closer to my life._

Marcus se levantou também, confuso entre ficar feliz e enlouquecer. Podia ouvir a movimentação do lado de fora da sala, indicando que as pessoas já tomavam seus lugares, a banda já estava testando a acústica do lugar e os assistentes do padre estavam cuidando dos retoques do altar. O mundo todo estava acontecendo lá fora, aguardando ansiosamente por ele e pelo grande acontecimento do verão de muitos, mas ele só conseguia se importar com a sala – com quem estava ali, com ele.

_My mind's rolling like thunder,  
I'__m closer, closer to my life.  
I don't fear I'll go under,  
I'm closer to my life, to my life._

- Achei que você não viria – o moreno começou, sorrindo embaraçado. Coçava a nuca como um moleque faria, encarando o chão de forma a evitar o olhar de Oliver.

O outro sorriu, desconsolado. Não era o tipo de sorriso que se dá quando se está feliz ou orgulhoso, mas aquele conformado com os fatos, aquele que admite a realidade e a encara de frente. Oliver Wood sempre fora assim, e seus olhos brilhavam mais que o normal naquele momento.

- Não deixaria ninguém te acompanhar até o altar, Marcus...

Os dois finalmente se encararam, em silêncio. Azul no castanho, suas orbes estavam cheias de sentimentos ocultos, esperando somente por aquele encontro. Sim, esperaram ansiosos por aquele dia.

_I'__ve set up sails I feel the wind  
Opens up my mind and blows away  
Every single reason to stay,  
It's time to fly.  
__Don't you call my name. I'm on the way._

Sem mais delongas, seus corpos foram um em direção ao outro, a determinação de ambos ditando seus passos apressados. Trocaram um último olhar e se beijaram da forma mais terna e apaixonada que podiam, como quando Oliver se declarou, ou quando Marcus percebeu que o queria só para si – ou como todas as vezes que se beijaram.

O moreno se sentia mais vivo do que nunca, como se as forças que o arrebataram e derrubaram no chão fossem todas retiradas de suas costas, como se Oliver conseguisse levá-lo para além de tudo aquilo. Aquilo era tão bom, tão puro.

_Don__'t be afraid, I'm not lonely,  
I'm closer, closer to my life.  
Don't wait, I won't be lonely,  
I'm closer, closer to my life._

Como adolescentes, as mãos dos dois começaram a explorar um o corpo do outro, o calor de seus corpos combinando com a aura do verão. Eles eram um só, e foi assim que Marcus debruçou Oliver sobre uma mesa dali, beijando o pescoço deste delicadamente. Era como uma bela pintura em aquarela, onde seus corpos se moviam como pinceladas de vários tons, um se diluindo no outro de forma harmoniosa. Flint sentia o cheiro da pele salgada de Oliver com deleite, apreciando com o tato a musculatura trabalhada deste.

Aquela seria sua noite de núpcias, e Oliver sempre seria seu par. Sempre. Sentiu algumas contrações estranhas e se ergueu para ver o rosto do jovem de cabelos castanhos. Oliver estava chorando.

_My mind__'s rolling like thunder,  
I'm closer, closer to my life.  
I don't fear to go under,  
I'm closer, closer to my life._

Ele sempre quis ser homem como Marcus, guardar suas aflições para si e tocar a vida por conta, mas a verdade é que nunca fora capaz de fazer isso. Ele amava Marcus mais do que tudo na vida, e saber que este se casaria era o pior martírio que poderia suportar. Inconformado, encontrou em suas lágrimas o único meio de se livrar de seu sofrimento.

_Can you feel, can you feel it?__  
I can feel the silence.  
I can feel the silence._

Marcus sorriu amargamente, beijando com delicadeza a parte do rosto de Oliver onde as lágrimas escorriam. Ele invejava Wood e a forma como ele era explícito, deixando-se ser transparente. Manifestar qualquer sentimento de forma pura parecia algo impossível, inexistente em seu universo de lamúrias secretas e caminhadas árduas. Apoiou a testa no peito de Oliver com carinho, sentindo o batimento acelerado deste com gosto. Tudo o que podia fazer era ampará-lo ali, naquele momento. Fingia para si e para Oliver que tudo ficaria bem, que eles estavam salvos.

_Don__'t be afraid, I'm not lonely,  
I'm closer, closer to my life.  
Don't wait, I won't be lonely,  
I'm closer, closer to my life._

Apertando os olhos, Oliver começou a se livrar de sua calça, jogando-a displicentemente pelo assoalho daquela pequena sala, enquanto Marcus abria a dele. Eles não tinham mais seus quinze anos, onde tudo se resumia a corpos, toques, caricias e sexo. Não, eles já eram homens, mas como homens que se amavam, eles se desejavam. Sabiam que aquilo era errado, mas eles nunca foram certos. Sua sexualidade seria sempre a mancha de suas vidas, o fracasso de dois jovens que tinham tudo para se darem bem na vida, mas optaram por serem eles mesmos, por encararem sua essência. A realidade era muito mais submissa a tradições do que eles estavam preparados para encarar, restando-lhe somente a opção de pagar o preço por sua ousadia.

_My mind__'s rolling like thunder,  
I'm closer, closer to my life.  
__I don't fear I'll go under,  
Closer..._

Em sincronia, seus corpos se curvavam e se uniam, cada poro de suas peles desfrutando o calor que o momento passava. Seria sua última grande transa, e os dois só queriam ficar ali, juntos, como sabiam que deveria ser. Milhares de lembranças permeavam a mente deles, mas sentirem um a carne do outro, poderem respirar juntos e se tornarem um só era muito mais do que qualquer mágoa ou sofrimento que pudessem carregar. Se o mundo acabasse, eles não se importariam: estavam unidos, indestrutíveis.

_Every single reason to stay closer,  
It's time to fly. _

_Closer._

Chegando ao ápice, os dois pararam, ofegantes. Algo pesado tomou conta deles, como o manto da perdição: sucumbiram à si mesmos, se entregaram ao prazer de sua proibição sem medir conseqüências.

Oliver sofria, o semblante franzido espelhando seu estado de espírito inquieto. Não entendia como era possível algo tão belo ser tão errado, ainda mais quando era amor. Um amor nobre e livre de interesses mesquinhos ou terrenos, querendo somente o bem e a felicidade de Marcus, seu sorriso, seu calor, seu jeito estúpido de ser. Como podiam dizer que era pecado querer a felicidade de alguém?

_I said I've set it tonight.  
It´s time to fly._

Marcus se vestia lentamente, imaginando se sua mãe não estava encarando-o de algum lugar. Sentia o olhar da mãe contaminando-o como sempre fizera, mesmo quando estavam se dando bem. Era como um veneno lento e sem pretensões que se alojava discretamente em seu peito, trabalhando dia após dia para destruí-lo por inteiro quando fosse capaz. A acidez nas palavras e gestos da mãe eram uma cicatriz funda no moreno e, agora que ele mudara sua visão sobre ela, tudo o que sentia era repulsa de si e de sua conduta mundana. Ele era desprezível.

_Closer, closer to my life._

Ambos arrumados novamente, o desgosto no rosto de Flint fez com que Wood o abraçasse forte, apoiando sua testa na do moreno. Aquele seria o último momento deles, a última vez que se amariam plena e descaradamente, fazendo com que o garoto de cabelos castanhos implorasse por um desfecho diferente. Almejava por alguma alternativa mais agradável, mas era incapaz de prover qualquer suporte para Marcus se este decidisse mudar o rumo das coisas.

Por mais que quisesse escapar, o mundo não era grande o suficiente para se verem livres.

_Closer, closer to my life._

- É isso, não é? – perguntou Oliver, sorrindo.

- Acho que sim...

_I said I´ve set it tonight_

Os dois saíram juntos da saleta, um passando o braço pelo ombro do outro. Estavam mais sorridentes que o normal, o que foi bem recebido pelos convidados ali presentes. Aparentemente, nada mais eram do que dois moleques, amigos de colégio que se divertiam aprontando juntos. Chegava a ser comovente para os mais velhos, que recordavam com saudade os tempos onde eles é que eram os moleques da história.

Chegando com louvor à porta principal da igreja, eles trocaram um último olhar cúmplice, aquele que faiscava e se comunicava por si só, antes de ficarem a postos. Não faltavam nem cinco minutos para a cerimônia começar quando a trombeta soou e o coro começou a acompanhá-la: era a hora.

_(Closer, closer to my life)_

Eles entraram juntos, sentindo-se como um casal. Os rostos curiosos da multidão que ali estava não podiam imaginar a alegria que era para Marcus o fato de ser Oliver quem o guiava. Alguns lamentavam a ausência do senhor Flint, outros lembravam da _amava_ senhora Flint, mas para o moreno, só Oliver Wood era mais do que suficiente. Oliver se posicionou no canto do altar, separando-se de Marcus com certa relutância, e juntos aguardaram por Pansy.

Como mandava a tradição, a noiva se atrasou, mas não muito. Pansy Parkinson parecia uma princesa em seu vestido branco, que possuía flores carmim delicadamente bordadas na região do busto. Ela dava passos firmes, dignos de uma duquesa, e mantinha um olhar fixo em sua presa, sem sequer titubear.

_To my life_

O sermão do padre fora espetacular, tocando a todos os ouvintes. Ele falara sobre paixão, bondade e entregar-se de coração à relação linda que havia entre eles, além de mencionar a fidelidade como auge da cumplicidade de um casal. Enquanto ouvia as sentenças dele, Marcus lançava olhares furtivos para Oliver e, quando chegou sua vez de discursar, ele dedicou cada palavra que disse para o amigo, mesmo tendo de disfarçar, vez ou outra, olhando para Pansy. Flint sabia que seria incapaz de falar algo belo, muito menos para aquela mulher, então decidira escrever pensando em Oliver Wood.

Aparentemente, deu certo, já que lágrimas surgiram nos olhos de Oliver.

_(Closer, closer to my life)_

- Pansy Parkinson, você aceita Marcus Flint como seu legítimo esposo? – perguntou o padre, sorrindo para a noiva.

- Sim! – Pansy exclamou, fazendo com que todos rissem alegres da vivacidade da loura – Claro que sim!

- Marcus Flint, você aceita...

Marcus sorriu torto. Ele ouvia o restante da frase, mas tudo o que conseguia processar era "Oliver Wood como seu legítimo esposo?". Ah, como ele queria ouvir aquilo...

- Sim – respondeu, sentindo o olhar carinhoso de Oliver sobre si.

Um estrondo do lado de fora anunciou que uma chuva implacável começara a cair, mas Flint só encarou sua aliança, pensativo. Fora marcado a ferro, sem chance de reverter as coisas.

_To my life..._


	23. Hold Your Colours

**N/A: **Tcharam! Mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês! Eu não sei se poderei postar os que faltam (não são muitos, prometo) antes de sábado, mas vou ver o que consigo, ok?

Enjoy e aguardo reviews!

**

* * *

Hold Your Colours**

A vida continuou. Flint concluiu a faculdade em quatro anos exatos, sem grandes dificuldades em matéria alguma – quer dizer, sem demonstrá-las. Levou o curso muito a sério, não só por ter sido uma chance de se provar alguém para si mesmo - embora isso compensasse os esforços gastos. Não, ele usava o estudo como fuga, desvencilhando-se de diversas obrigações matrimoniais sob o pretexto de que precisava se dedicar pelo futuro deles. Cedo ou tarde, ele teria de encarar o fato de que Pansy agora era Pansy Parkinson Flint, sua _amada _esposa, mas enquanto ela não se desse conta disso, ele também não fazia questão de lembrá-la.

Por volta do sétimo semestre na faculdade, Marcus conseguiu entrar nas companhias Parkinson, e as experiências que ganhou no trabalho, embora irritantes, serviram – e muito – para que ele elaborasse seus trabalhos finais de forma surpreendente. Fora aplaudido por muitos professores, e mesmo dentro da companhia ele era tido como uma aquisição rara e preciosa.

Um novo homem. Era o que sempre passava por seus olhos quando se encarava no espelho pensando que, mesmo agora, com vinte e dois anos, ele conservava o ar jovial e maroto de sempre, talvez só um pouco menos acentuado pela forma como ajeitava o cabelo ou se vestia. Mas essa mudança de atitude e aspecto se devia, também, ao fato do moreno ter largado sua vida. Sim, ele abdicou de viver sua vida por aquela mentira, por uma solução que ele só achava problema. Até porque, depois de um tempo ficou fácil parar de se importar com os desgostos. Ele se conformou que sua vida não sairia daquilo e o pensamento de que Oliver estaria em algum lugar do mundo, feliz, o fez pensar que deveria seguir sua vida também.

Oliver Wood... O que significava esse nome, depois de todos esses anos? Nunca mais se falaram depois do dia do casamento, mas Marcus já sabia que seria assim. Oliver se mudaria para fazer sua faculdade de Educação Física e não tardaria a arranjar um time para coordenar – sim, Marcus tinha certeza disso. O que, de fato, acontecera poucos dias depois de seu casamento. Mesmo assim... Às vezes ele ainda esperava um telefonema do padrinho, talvez um cartão postal com uma imagem qualquer ou um e-mail daqueles que se envia para vinte pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Qualquer sinal de fumaça serviria para Marcus, na verdade. Mesmo depois de todos aqueles dias tendo que suprimir o que sentia, o moreno ainda enxergava Oliver quando se deitava com Pansy, ainda tinha sonhos e mais sonhos com ele e até tinha a impressão de que, de algum lugar, Wood estava pensando nele.

Não adiantava muito: ainda que tivesse conseguido domar a tristeza, a ligação entre eles fazia questão de se fazer presente a todo momento, e a sorte de Flint era nunca ter sido pego pensando nos momentos que teve com Oliver. Ele podia guardar seu amor para si, sem que ninguém o levasse embora. Enquanto seguia com sua rotina de marido trabalhador, ele se sentia bem conservando o sentimento de sua juventude perdida consigo, e todas as lamúrias gradualmente se transformaram em saudade. Foi um processo doloroso, mas necessário.

Ele era finalmente o homem que sua mãe queria que fosse.

* * *

Oliver Wood havia ficado para trás no vestiário, arrumando a bagunça que seus jogadores haviam feito. Terminou a faculdade de Educação Física com louvor, e logo foi para os campos fazer o que mais amava no mundo: treinar. Começou em times pequenos ingleses, mas acabou se destacando tanto que, a cada mês, mais e mais ofertas surgiam de toda a Europa, buscando aquele toque maroto que Oliver oferecia em suas estratégias.

Ele estava se dando bem, afinal. Não era nenhum grande homem, não tinha feito nenhum grande curso e, depois do casamento, desistira de achar o amor de sua vida, mas podia se considerar um homem de sorte. Olhando sua imagem no espelho, ele via como perdera grande parte de seu carisma juvenil, mas não se incomodava. Era a ordem natural das coisas.

- Treinador? – uma voz se insinuou ali.

Oliver virou bruscamente para trás, sem reconhecer de quem ou de onde aquela voz vinha. Estava sem camisa, jogando toalhas de banho sujas num cesto enorme que ficava perto das duchas.

- Pois não? – respondeu Oliver, ressabiado.

De trás de alguns armários, saiu um garoto lá pelos seus dezenove anos, vestindo nada além de uma toalha, que usava para cobrir suas partes.

- Tom – Oliver respondeu sem muito ânimo, afastando um pouco o cesto – Quer usar as duchas?

Tom sorriu malicioso, acariciando sua toalha de forma a revelar a ereção que esta escondia.

- Eu quero, mas – Tom ofegava, olhando seu treinador com certa submissão – Só se você me ajudar. Você vê, eu tenho aqui-

- Não brinque comigo, Tom – disse Oliver, seco.

- Eu sei que você é uma bichinha, treinador – Tom sustentou o olhar sedento que tinha pelo treinador – Vem, eu vim aqui por você...

- Não me provoque, já falei – respondeu Oliver, tomando uma postura mais hostil e sóbria.

Tom lambeu os beiços, aproximando-se lentamente de seu treinador.

- Treinador, porque tanto medo? Por acaso – Tom falava como uma cobra, envenenando cada palavra que proferia – O senhor nunca teve quem o desejasse?

Oliver se desvencilhou do jogador e fechou os olhos por um momento, um ódio profundo tomando conta dele. Nunca fora de perder o controle, mas aquele jovem era imprudente demais. Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos:

- Achei que os outros jogadores estavam falando bobagem quando reclamaram de você – ralhou Wood – Mas já chega de te defender, _Marvolo_.

Oliver sabia como o jogador odiava ser chamado pelo nome do meio. Nunca descobriu porque, mas não era da sua conta também – só queria colocá-lo no lugar que merecia. Há meses vinha recebendo reclamações de Tom Marvolo Riddle, mas sempre decidira dar chances ao jovem, já que, quando fez o mesmo com Marcus, este o impressionou. Contudo, Riddle era bem diferente: a começar pela postura falsa e conduta antiética, tudo o que sabia fazer era se insinuar, das mais variadas formas possíveis, até conseguir o que queria: ascensão social. Não passava de um manipulador, o que fez com que Oliver desse uma chance final para ele se recompor e aprender a agir como alguém descente.

Agora vira o tamanho da besteira.

- Do que você me chamou?

- Não importa – Wood ignorou o tom de voz do outro. Não se deixaria intimidar – Pegue todos os seus pertences que amanhã você não será mais desse time.

Tom Riddle arregalou os olhos, expressando sua ira. Não bufou de raiva nem gritou, mas era perceptível a forma como desgostou do que ouvira.

- O quê? – Riddle partiu para cima de Oliver, segurando-o pelos ombros – Você acha que não tenho influência pra acabar com esse time?

- Então acaba – Wood franziu o cenho – Acaba com essa porra se você é tão bom assim!

Empurrando Tom com força, Oliver pegou suas coisas e saiu dali, com medo de acabar aquela discussão na delegacia. Não queria sujar seu nome, principalmente agora que o time ia tão bem e os jogadores estavam tão confiantes nele. Além disso, era perda de tempo confrontar um rapaz perdido como aquele.

A imagem de Riddle se esgueirando para conseguir transar com ele o enojava, e ele tentava, com certa dificuldade, recompor passo a passo de sua primeira transa com Marcus. Cada parte que lembrava o aquietava mais, e logo ele se viu livre para andar sossegado denovo. Mesmo depois de anos, ele ainda tinha um calor gostoso no peito de pensar no moreno e nas lembranças que fez com ele.

Oliver Wood era um homem agora, mas algumas coisas não mudariam nunca.

* * *

Mais um dia de trabalho exaustivo tinha se passado, e Marcus só queria saber de chegar em casa, tomar um banho e dormir. Até o prazer que sentia em comer se fora depois de ter examinado pilhas e pilhas de documentos que não o ajudariam em nada. Ele odiava burocracia. Aliás, ele odiava todo o conceito do curso de Administração e as áreas de atuação que eles envolvia. O jogo de interesses e poder era muito ferrenho e traiçoeiro até para ele, que sempre soube driblar as coisas. Ele via as pessoas se fincarem em pormenores, minutas e adendos com um afinco desnecessário, deixando-se levar e fazendo de tudo para burlar os parágrafos que não as interessassem ou até mesmo para tirarem vantagem. Era cansativo enfrentar, quase que diariamente, o mesmo tipo de cliente e situação, examinar o mesmo tipo de papel e redigir o mesmo tipo de documento, principalmente quando a maioria dos casos não ia adiante ou outro departamento acabava por boicotar, à sua maneira, o trabalho que tivera.

Talvez sua boa imagem viesse daí: ele sempre fazia o trabalho, mesmo que soubesse que os resultados não seriam os esperados. Contudo, o que mais faria? Ficaria enrolando em casa? Agüentando Pansy? Não conseguiria por muito tempo.

- Boa noite, amor! – a loura o recepcionou, sorrindo largamente – Como foi o dia de hoje?

Marcus largou a mala no chão e se jogou no sofá, exausto. Sua cabeça estava latejando, e a voz estridente de Pansy só agravava a dor. Cobriu os olhos com a mão, respirando fundo.

- Normal. A mesma merda de sempre – respondeu, entediado com a pergunta – Acho que não vou jantar hoje...

Pansy fez uma cara magoada. Adorava se dedicar ao jantar, já que era a única coisa que fazia Marcus prestar atenção nela. Ele sempre comentava seus pratos com gosto e orgulho, fazendo-a se sentir uma mulher especial.

- Por quê? – ela subiu no colo dele, fazendo bico – Eu cozinhei com tanto carinho!

- Ah, Pansy – ele odiava quando ela se insinuava daquela forma. Tinha de se fingir homem e engolir, mas algo nele ainda pulsava de raiva e tinha vontade de afastá-la e nunca mais transar com ela – Minha cabeça tá um lixo. Só quero saber de um banho e dormir...

- Mas é sempre assim! – ela começou, levantando-se bruscamente. Marcus espantou-se com o grito da mulher – Aposto como você nem lembra que semana que vem é nosso aniversário de casamento, né?!

- Eu-

Nesse momento, o telefone tocou. Era estranho pensar que alguém ligaria quase meia noite para eles, mas Marcus queria evitar o máximo que pudesse ter de discutir e se submeter a Pansy, então atendeu sem questionar muito.

- Alô? – ele perguntou, sem muitas formalidades.

A voz do outro lado parecia sóbria, sem emoção ou convicção, mas ele sabia que não era mentira. Algo nele falava mais alto e seu coração estava acelerado quando jogou o telefone no sofá e saiu correndo. Ele nem teve tempo de explicar nada para a mulher, a adrenalina tomando conta de suas ações. Atravessou cidades naquela noite, incapaz de pregar os olhos enquanto não chegasse aonde queria.

Ele tinha de ver aquilo com os próprios olhos.

* * *

_**2ª N/A: **O que será que aconteceu? (suspense)._


	24. Four AM Forever

**N/A:** Este aqui é outro songchapter, e foi feito com base na música "4 AM Forever" da banda **Lostprophets**. Para aqueles que leram os songchapters anteriores SEM música, é fundamental que ouçam neste aqui. Sério mesmo, gente.

Em respeito à história, não direi "enjoy" agora, mas aguardo reviews, ok?

* * *

**Four A.M. Forever**

Era uma manhã fria de sábado que marcava aquele verão, como uma peça defeituosa no meio da estação. Fosse pelo que acontecera, fosse mera coincidência, o fato era que a sensação de solidão só se agravara. Marcus Flint descia do carro titubeante, sentindo como se estivesse flutuando em alguma dimensão além da realidade. Passara a madrugada toda em claro, dirigindo desesperadamente até chegar ali, naquele lugar um tanto quanto sombrio.

O padre começara a proferir algumas palavras em respeito à vida, ao Senhor e a tudo o que poderia falar, mas Flint não estava ouvindo, tampouco percebendo os olhares estranhos que corriam em sua direção. Não, estava perdido em outro detalhe, muito maior que qualquer coisa ao seu redor...

_Yesterday I lost my closest friend_

Oliver Wood estava morto. O vermelho do manto que cobria seu caixão reluzia de forma mórbida nos olhos de Marcus, como um lembrete da fatalidade que aquilo representava. O moreno respirava com dificuldade, sentindo o ar ao seu redor não só pesado, mas também extremamente nocivo: eram agulhas de gelo que cortavam cada parte de seu ser sem piedade. Era uma dor muito maior que qualquer desprazer carnal, e ele agonizava quieto, o desespero contendo suas ações.

Oliver estava morto, sem chances de voltar.

_Yesterday I wanted time to end_

Quando ouviu a voz da senhora Wood no outro lado do telefone, algumas horas antes, ele demorou a perceber de quem se tratava. Atendeu normalmente e aguardou a justificativa desta para a ligação, pensando se não seria uma tentativa de Oliver contatá-lo através dela, mas... Em poucas palavras, esta idéia se desmanchou e tudo ao redor se apagou. Seus pensamentos, suas frustrações e até sua realidade: tudo se foi, e ele só queria saber de resgatar aquilo, de mentir para si mesmo dizendo que era um engano.

Marcus quis morrer, e saiu correndo antes que a loucura o encontrasse.

_I wonder if my heart will ever mend  
I just let you slip away_

_Four A.M. forever_

Encarava o caixão com uma esperança doentia, as vozes de seu consciente lembrando-o de como aquilo era verdade, de como a dor era real. Todos ali estavam lamentando de forma explícita, lenços em mãos e lágrimas a escorrer incessantemente, mas Marcus... Marcus Flint estendia as mãos, sentindo as areias do destino escorrerem por seus dedos. Há muito ele desistira de tentar segurar um punhado para si, de controlar algo tão maior, e naquele momento ele só podia deixar a verdade passar, sem poder alterá-la.

Sentia-se arruinado, lembrando-se da madrugada em claro.

_Maybe I'll never see you smile again  
Maybe you thought that it was all pretend_

Marcus achou o senhor Wood no meio daquelas pessoas e se lembrou dos traços do filho. Oliver tinha um sorriso lindo e contagiante: era seu santo remédio. Mais de uma vez fora obrigado a largar o mau humor só de ver o reluzir dos dentes de Wood – o que não via como algo negativo – e agora... Agora, ele só podia imaginar os momentos finais de Oliver, sua luta para viver, para sorrir. Imaginava o que se passou até que, finalmente, às quatro da manhã, os médicos assinaram seu óbito.

Porque não o avisaram antes? Porque deixaram para a noite seguinte, para quando ele não poderia fazer mais nada por Oliver? Seria uma vontade deste?

A solidão no peito de Marcus cresceu, e um buraco negro começou a expurgar todas as memórias de Oliver que havia sugado para si. Em todo aquele tempo, será que Wood soubera do carinho que Flint tivera por ele?

_All these words that I can never send,  
I just let them slip away  
__Four A.M. forever_

Todas aquelas lembranças o deixaram ali, largado. As pessoas já tinham se afastado, um tanto relutantes; o padre se fora e Pansy dissera algo como "amor, te espero no carro", mas ele pouco se importava. Pensava no tanto de palavras que tinha dentro de si, declarações prontas para voar que apodreceram em sua mente... Todas elas ali, trancafiadas no baú de ferro que ele guardara. Com o passar dos anos, o número de coisas que ele jogara ali, no fundo de seu eu, só aumentava. Sentia palavras tentando empurrar palavras para a superfície: elas queriam emergir, e ele estava cansado de impedi-las – mesmo sendo tarde demais.

_Why don__'t you hear me when I'm calling out to you? (to you)  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through? (to you)_

_Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye you'll never know,  
Hold a little tighter,  
Four A.M. forever_

Marcus caiu de joelhos, os braços largados ao lado do corpo. Olhava com raiva para o céu, procurando algum sinal: qualquer coisa que pudesse indicar que Oliver estava ali, que voltaria e ouviria o que ele tinha a dizer, mas nada.

Desesperado e sem mais nada a perder, ele gritou. Gritou feroz, bestial, disforme. Gritou por toda a sua vida, por toda a sua angústia de ser quem era e viver o que viveu, por toda a frustração de nunca fazer plenamente o que queria e como queria. Mesmo rouco, ele continuava gritando insanamente, torcendo para que alguém, o _seu_ alguém, o escutasse e viesse.

Porque eles tiveram que se abandonar? Por quê?

_Maybe one day when I__ can move along,  
Maybe someday when you can hear this song,  
You won't let it slip away.  
__Four A.M. forever_

A gritaria cessou e, em seu lugar, veio um momento calmo, introspectivo. Marcus olhou para a terra, que agora guardava o caixão do morto. Já era quase meio dia e o cenário continuava escuro, sem cor. Os raios de Sol davam um aspecto pálido ao lugar, piorando a sensação de abandono que o moreno sentia.

Não teve nem tempo de se despedir descentemente, saber se o outro morrera em paz ou sofrendo na madrugada, nada. Ele via o tempo que passou e como, mesmo suprimindo-o, Oliver ainda era parte fundamental dele.

Marcus se abraçou forte. O que era _ser homem_ naquele ponto de sua vida?

_I__ wish this song would never go,  
It's four A.M. and you are done.  
__I hope you know you're letting go,_

De cabeça curvada, lembrou-se de quando subiu no telhado do colégio – sua primeira fuga. O céu não se parecia com o daquele dia, mas a vontade de explodir, de sentir a queda sem nunca cair de fato – essa era a mesma. O calor de Oliver o encontrou naquele dia, e ele queria que o encontrasse denovo, como antes... Talvez a única diferença era que, desta vez, ele não clamava mais pela chuva.

O peito sufocado e a imagem de Oliver sumindo, ele apertou os olhos.

E chorou.

_It__'s four A.M. and I'm alone._

Pela primeira vez, Marcus chorou. Várias vezes ele quis chorar, correr para os braços de Oliver, mostrar que era tão fraco quanto ele, que era humano, mas uma força muito maior empurrava sua vontade de volta para o âmago de seu ser, e assim ele seguia.

Não conseguia mais lembrar da última vez que chorou, mas isso já não importava mais: suas lágrimas escorreram incessantemente. Eram anos e anos de melancolia guardada que agora desciam rosto abaixo, queimando seu rosto. Foi aí que entendeu e abriu a boca, que tremia.

_Why don__'t you hear me when I'm calling out to you? (to you)  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through? (to you)_

Olhou firme para o céu, seu sofrimento desafiando as possibilidades de futuro que tinha para si. Trancou coisas demais, evitou palavras e até pessoas demais para acreditar que teria alguma chance. A única chance que teve foi Oliver, e ela se fora.

Apertou os olhos novamente, chorando como nunca.

_Goodbye, goodbye,  
Goodbye you'll never know_

_Hold a little tighter_

"Eu te amo, Oliver", sibilou Marcus, a voz embargada por conta do choro.

_Why don__'t you hear me when I'm calling out to you? (to you)  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through? (to you)_

"Eu te amo, seu idiota, eu te amo!", ele abriu os olhos, ainda chorando. Sua voz adquiria um volume cada vez maior, até que começou a gritar, dessa vez de forma suplicante. Ele implorava pelo perdão de Oliver. No fim das contas, nunca conseguira falar aquilo enquanto estavam juntos.

_Goodbye, goodbye,  
Goodbye you'll never know_

"Eu sempre te amei", ele continuava a se lamentar, secando os olhos, "Sempre".

_Hold a little tighter_

_Four A.M. forever_

Sem perceber, uma mulher se aproximara dele. Era bem mais velha, as costas já curvas e o rosto repleto de rugas. Chegou branda, com cuidado para não afugentar o moreno dali. Algo em seu olhar refletia dor, mas era um tanto quanto alentador perceber que, assim como a dor, aqueles olhos também refletiam calmaria. Era como se tudo estivesse caminhando do jeito que deveria. O curso natural da vida.

- Marcus? – ela perguntou, a voz frágil. Tocou o ombro do moreno de leve, mas isso não o impediu de se assustar – Marcus Flint?

O homem se virou bruscamente, evitando, num primeiro momento, o toque alheio. Foi quando encarou a dona da mão e a reconheceu: mesmo mostrando uma pele castigada pelo tempo, a senhora Wood não mudara nada.

- Senhora Wood...

Tempos atrás, Flint preferiria morrer à ser visto chorando. Ali, porém, esse tipo de orgulho não cabia, e ele se deixou chorar para ela. Sentia-se chorando para Oliver, afinal, este puxara os olhos da mãe.

Levantando-se rapidamente do chão, ele lançou um olhar triste para a senhora Wood, pedindo clemência. Não sabia se era a pessoa ideal para encontrar naquela hora, e palavra alguma parecia correta ou digna o suficiente da situação. Marcus limitou-se, então, a simplesmente encarar a senhora Wood por alguns minutos, até esta decidir sorrir:

- Ele te perdoou, Marcus – ela sorria de maneira melancólica, porém sincera. Aparentava já ter chorado muito, mesmo com o rosto seco.

Marcus ergueu o rosto, surpreso. Como... ?

- Do que a senhora está falando? – perguntou o moreno, confuso.

- Sabe, Marcus – ela olhou com carinho para o lugar onde Oliver estava – Eu sempre desconfiei. Desde quando ele começou a falar sobre você em casa, ele... Os olhos dele, sabe? Eles brilhavam sempre que ele falava seu nome. E no baile, então? A alegria dele ao te ver se dando bem comigo...

Marcus ouvia atentamente, dividido entre continuar chorando ou voltar a engolir. Decidiu deixar algumas lágrimas saírem, a lembrança dos olhos de Oliver nos seus viva em sua memória.

- Mas ele nunca falou nada. Não até – ela fechou os olhos, algumas lágrimas despontando – Até quando você anunciou seu noivado, Marcus.

A senhora Wood parou para encará-lo, contemplativa, o que fez com que Flint se sentisse o homem mais sujo do mundo. Tinha vergonha da pureza do olhar dela naquele momento. Desviou o olhar, embaraçado.

- Ele ficou muito bravo no começo, é verdade, mas logo se acalmou – ela abriu os olhos, sorrindo – Ele era um menino muito bom para carregar rancor com ele.

- Era sim – concordou Marcus, sem se dar conta – Bom demais...

A senhora Wood tocou o rosto de Marcus delicadamente, demonstrando que ele não tinha motivos para se esquivar dela.

- Ele te perdoou há muito tempo, Marcus – o semblante dela mostrava compaixão – Porque você acha que ele foi ao seu casamento?

Marcus arregalou os olhos. Se desde aquela época Oliver Wood sempre soube da verdade... Porque não falou nada antes? Porque perderam o contato?

- Ele sempre quis o melhor para você – ela finalizou, lendo seus pensamentos – Não achava certo te assombrar ficando por perto.

Então era isso.

- Obrigada, Marcus - ela recolheu as mãos, pressionando o próprio peito com estas, ainda sorrindo – Por ter amado meu filho...

Marcus abraçou-a feito uma criança e chorou. Choraram os dois, juntos, pela injustiça do destino, e uma chuva de verão veio lavar seus rostos.

Ficaram ainda um tempo conversando sobre Oliver, sua vida, o fato da família ter enrolado a mídia para não interferir no enterro... Quando chegou a hora de ir, trocaram um abraço caloroso e se foram.

Depois da chuva, o céu se abriu num lindo sorriso, repleto de nuvens incríveis.

* * *

**2ª N/A:** Prevejo pessoas querendo me matar ou me bater por isso, mas a minha justificativa é: esta fic foi feita para um Challenge de Angst, e ela começou com duas cenas na minha cabeça: a do casamento do Marcus (aliás, Oliver e o Marcus no casamento) e esta daqui. No início, pensei em usar outras músicas nessas duas cenas, mas acabei concluindo que estas eram as melhores escolhas. Para os que me mandaram reviews torcendo para que eles acabassem juntos, mil perdões. Não respondi antes para não dar pistas do desfecho da fic, e acho que vocês devem ter ficado frustrados, mas... A fic pedia um final assim. Acho que se eles acabassem juntos mudaria totalmente o clima Angst que eu pensei para ela. Até cheguei a cogitar mudar tudo e fazê-los felizes. Acreditem, enquanto eu estava escrevendo a cena do casamento eu tive de me segurar para não mudar o rumo das coisas, de tanto que me apeguei à eles, mas... Eu já tinha isso em mente.

**MAS... **Quem acha que acabou aqui se engana. Ainda tenho algumas coisas para acertar, não se preocupem (não, o Oliver não vai voltar para puxar o pé do Marcus à noite, gente). É isso!

Beijos a todos e aguardem a surpresinha hein!


	25. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Uma decoração simples, mas chamativa, ornava a igreja onde estavam. Milhares de pessoas conversavam, entusiasmadas com o grande evento da noite.

Marcus Flint estava entre elas. Com seus trinta anos nas costas, ele agora aguardava a chegada dos noivos num dos bancos da frente. Cinco anos depois da morte de Oliver Wood, ele podia se julgar um novo homem: quando chegou do enterro, se deparou com uma Pansy chorosa e histérica, mas não a confrontou. Esperou que esta descarregasse sua raiva e então conversou, como nunca tinha feito antes. Falou de sua vida, de seu amor, de sua promessa... Tudo, do jeito que devia ter feito no começo. Ele sabia que era capaz de magoar a garota sem igual, mas esta sorriu, ainda chorosa. Disse que sempre desconfiara de algo, e que alegrava-se em saber que ele não tinha nenhuma amante, que fora fiel a ela apesar de amar Oliver.

O divórcio saiu alguns meses depois, mas os dois nunca perderam o contato. Pansy continuou na Europa, trabalhando para a companhia de seu pai. Alguns boatos faziam parecer que estava tendo um caso com um jovem da família Zanbini, mas não era nenhuma certeza.

Já Marcus, este se mudara para Nova York, a maçã do recomeço. Tendo feito vários cursos de diversas modalidades, ele agora era dono de uma escola de dança na Quinta Avenida, onde ensinava milhares de garotos e garotas a fluir com a música. Não ganhava muito, mas era feliz.

Ele finalmente estava feliz.

Além disso, se correspondia freqüentemente com Harry Potter, desde que este o identificara no enterro de Oliver. Era engraçado pensar que chegara a sentir ciúmes deste e agora eram tão amigos.

As trombetas soaram e, por ser um casamento nada convencional, o casal entrou junto, sendo aplaudido por todos ali presentes.

Aquele lugar era só alegria quando Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy entraram de mãos dadas, e a forma como seus rostos emanavam alegria contagiava a Marcus da melhor forma possível.

Desde que começara a namorar Harry, Draco se mostrou um homem novo, maduro. Já no baile ele gostaria de ter tomado uma atitude, mas era jovem demais para entender o valor de um pedido de desculpas. Foi só com Potter que enxergou o outro lado da história e decidiu mudar, começando por Flint.

A cerimônia começou e todos se aquietaram. Marcus se sentia em seu próprio casamento: não ouvia nada que diziam. Concentrou-se apenas em prender o olhar num ponto específico da igreja, onde sabia que Oliver estaria. Sorriu, imaginando seu amado ali, aguardando para que ele o tomasse nos braços e se casassem, como devia ter feito. Imaginava como seria seu discurso e o dele, mas não com tristeza ou dor: não, ele só sentia saudade. Uma saudade gostosa de sentir, como quem aproveitou todos os bons momentos da vida que pôde.

Terminados os votos, os noivos se beijaram e a igreja explodiu em assovios, urras e palmas, todas animadas e orgulhosas. Marcus também vibrava, a imagem de Oliver com ele enchendo seu coração. Era tão bom...

Naquela noite de verão, o céu estava limpo, banhando a todos com a luz da Lua, que brincava com milhares de estrelas.

Marcus se despediu no fim da festa e se foi, contente: tinha uma vida inteira pela frente ainda, e pretendia se dedicar para aproveitar ao máximo cada segundo que tinha.

Fora Oliver que ensinara isso a ele, concluiu, caminhando pela madrugada. Uma madrugada tão bela...

* * *

**N/A:** Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer a **todos** que acompanharam Marcus e Oliver desde o começo de seus estudos, que me deixaram reviews animadoras para continuar a escrever e nunca desistiram da felicidade deles até o fim. Agradeço, de coração, ao apoio de todos vocês e espero que tenham gostado de ler esta fic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la.

Em segundo lugar, agradeço aos meus amigos, em especial o **Maru**, o **Luke** e o **Henrik**, que me iluminaram em diversos momentos da fic, onde mais de uma opção vinha em mente. Graças a eles, acho que escolhi as melhores para a história. Sério, eles me aguentaram falando por um bom tempo das minhas hipóteses e, céus, como dei reviravoltas!

Por último, e mais especial de todas, agradeço à **Asrail**. Sem ela, a idéia deste ship não teria surgido. Tudo começou quando eu falei que escreveria uma fic de presente, bastando que ela me desse o ship que gostaria e... **Tchanan!** Não é que deu certo? Obrigada, **Asrail**, pelos personagens maravilhosos que você me deu para trabalhar. Sem dúvida, virei fã desses meninos e, confesso, especialmente do **Marcus**. Espero que você tenha gostado do seu presente, mesmo sem um final feliz.

Gostaria, também, de acrescentar um pequeno detalhe: como um dos itens que peguei do Challenge de Angst do Potterish era "Tom Riddle", eu o inseri na história para gerar a dúvida _"Será que ele foi o responsável pela morte de Oliver?"_. Gostaria de acreditar que sim, afinal Voldie será sempre Voldie para mim, não importa em que Universo, mas não falei nada além para deixar que cada um concluísse o que aconteceu com o Oliver. O importante é perceber que Marcus se renovou, porque se ele corresse atrás de vingança, a história ficaria muito _Anakin Skywalker_ (o famoso Darth Vader) pro meu gosto, e não era essa a intenção. Não sei se isso faz muito sentido, mas podem me fazer perguntas à vontade que eu respondo agora, ok?

**Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos!**


End file.
